Daddy's Little Love
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: The real reason why Sasuke left Konoha that night was because Naruto had dumped him, not believeing that he was pregnant with his child. Now years later Sasuke's daughter runs away but to where? NaruSasu, mentions of mpreg
1. Prolouge: Why Sasuke Left Konoha

Hey everyone and welcome to a new story of mine.

I think this one may be shorted than my last few stories but I hope you all will enjoy.

This one is dictated to my BETA, Black Thorn Angel!

Oh and this starts after the hospital fight and before Sasuke's leaves the village.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Prolouge

"I'm telling you the truth Dobe!" Sasuke says angrily at the blonde genin.

"You Teme, it's freaking impossible." Naruto shouted back at his secret lover.

Sasuke had just been released from the hospital and all he and Naruto have done was yell at each other. Like it wasn't bad enough that while Sasuke was at the hospital, they did a blood test and he somehow manged to get pregnant.

"You're a guy Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I know that! Don't you think I'm not freaked out by this as well? Huh?" Sasuke shouted back.

"I don't believe it!" Naruto groaned. "I...never thought this day would come." He sighs and sits in a chair in his apartment.

Sasuke was exhausted and sits down by him. "I know how you feel." Sasuke says and Naruto jumps out of his seat.

"Sasuke...you misunderstand."

Sasuke looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When I met 'I never thought this day would come'...I met that the day when I lost all trust in you." Naruto admits.

"What do YOU mean? That you're breaking up with me?" Sasuke asks, standing up and getting in his face.

"Well if you're going to keep saying this lie then...yeah I will." Naruto says.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. "You've...got to be kidding me...are you serious or is this one of you 'pranks'? Because if it is, I'M NOT LAUGHING." Sasuke says getting hysterical.

Naruto gave him a serious look. "I'm breaking up with you Sasuke...I just...can't trust you anymore." Naruto says sadly.

"You know what...forget you! I don't need this." Sasuke says. "Forget I ever said anything! Fuck You NARUTO UZUMAKI! FUCK YOU!" Sasuke shouted, getting really emotional which was so 'un-Uchiha-like.'

Sasuke's heart shattered that night. Having his one true love dump him like that...was unforgivable.

Even though Sasuke wanted revenge on his older brother and to get back at Naruto...he didn't take Orochimaru's offer...

But he did leave the village that night though.

* * *

(Months Later...)

Sasuke was caressing his swollen stomach as he was reading a parenting book. He was due anyday now and as such as been kinda restless.

He was staying in a nice house in the mountains that he paid with his own money he'd saved through his previous missions.

He wouldn't admit it but he was lonely but he said to himself countless times that he would do this himself.

As for the labor...he decided the stay in a sexy jutsu from his waist down so that when his water breaks, he'll know.

He's has everything ready. Nursery was put together nicely by his room, tools for the actually labor like a clamp for the cord and sterile scissors. Towels and he could easily get to the hot water from the bath tub that was in the restroom.

The thirteen year old also wouldn't admit that he was nervous about being a parent. He wasn't one for children but he would love this child enough for two parents.

Sasuke had kept a very low profile. No charka use, no talking to anyone unless it was necessary.

Naruto...was never too far away from his mind. There were many times that he would love to forget about the dobe but...that was just too painful to do.

After almost reading the book, he gets up and decided to get something to eat.

He wobbled and went to the kitchen, getting some water and started to boil it for some noodles.

That's when he started to feel a pain in his stomach.

He grabs onto the kitchen counter-top and breathed in through his nose hardly.

"Okay baby...that was a hard kick." He says after the pain started to fade before feeling it again minutes later.

After the next few contractions, he water broke and that's when he realized it was time.

Instead of making the noodles, he takes the boiled water and puts in a container right by his bed and puts a pillow on the ground by his bed and rests his knees down onto the pillow and grabs onto the bedsheets, preparing for the worst.

* * *

Hours have passed slowly for Sasuke.

He was deathly pale, exhausted and hitting his head against the mattress. He didn't know how far along he was or how much longer it was going to take but he wanted it to end.

There were times when he passed out for a few minutes due to pain but would wake up to those hell-bent contractions.

He would try to hold in his screams of pain but...I guess you can say that he was luckily enough not to have neighbors.

He reaches down between his legs and started to feel around.

He eyes widen at he touch the top of the baby's head.

At the last moment, he decides to move around some and change positions making him lean again the bed and spread his legs out and began pushing again.

He mentally counted for himself but wouldn't be able to get to ten due to the contractions.

When the baby's head was almost complete out, he reaches down and catches the head and tried to ease the babe out nicely so that he won't tear.

Next can the shoulders which were harder on him but after that...the baby slide right out.

He was relieved and happy...but also a little worried since the baby was small.

Sasuke, having the tools on the nightstand next to him, reaches up and grasp the clamp and scissors. Clamping the cord and cutting it.

He also started to clean the baby and tried to get the baby to breathe which was successful when the baby started to cry loudly.

Sasuke propped his knees up and covered them with a clean towel and rested his newborn child in front of him.

"A little girl huh?" He says, looking over his new daughter.

She looked at him with her father's eyes. She had blond hair was well.

"You're perfect." He says and nuzzles his cheek with hers.

"My little love..." He says, embracing his baby girl.

The baby stopped crying and Sasuke brings his head up.

"Love?" He says and the baby clapped to that name. "You like that word huh?" Sasuke asks and felt stupid doing that.

The baby's blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the word.

"Ai?...Do you like that for your name?" He asks. "Little Ai?"

The baby smiled some.

"Then that's your name little one...Ai Uchiha." Sasuke says and lifts up the baby and rests her on his chest, keeping her close to his heart.

* * *

I hope you're willing to reading more of it.

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Ai Uchiha

Hey everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOO Happy!

I got a lot of reviews for this story than I thought I would ^_^

Okay this story is going to be a little strange...because it involves superhero theme (for right now) and modern day technology like cellphones.

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: The whole story is dedicated to you silly! It's a 'thanks for helping me so much' story I got inspired to write ^_^ Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Eztli: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To BadButt94: I will update! Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To a anonymous reviewer known as D: Thanks for reviewing of and by the way, I got a double review from you.

To Sleeping-Lion7: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To gunsAndROSES2656: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Emirri: Thanks for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for letting me know my mistake and I'll go fix it soon. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 1

The blond hair Uchiha looked down at the paper that was given to her by her sensei.

Her normally sparkling blue eyes where widen at the sight of the most horrible letter in the alphabet.

'F'

He heart almost completely stopped and she felt like screaming, wondering how she could have failed the class.

_'How could this have happened? I'm so going to die...dad is going to kill me.'_ She thought sadly to herself as images of her dad's fury taking over all logical thinking in the process of killing her.

Ai Uchiha didn't attend a ninja academy like her father has done in the past. No, she went to a normal school like normal kids around her age.

She does know jutsu and her dad, Sasuke trains her every day and night till it was timr for bed.

Ai works hard to keep up appearances and trys to be like everyone else.

But fact was, if you were a Uchiha, you couldn't be like everyone else.

* * *

The blond girl slams her head on on the table; now being in the cafeteria for lunch but as still been in the state of 'slump' since she gotten her algebra grade.

Her two best friends, Kentaro and Akiko look at her confusedly.

Kentaro was tall and wore glasses and was huge history freak. His hair was short and spikey and often says annoying things. So Ai calls him 'Nerdy' and she was the only person to call him that.

Akiko was shorter than Ai and Kentaro but she was the oldest. She has pink hair and brown eyes and compared to the rest of Ai's friends, she was the most preppy.

"What's wrong Ai?" Akiko asks, concerned.

"I'm going to die soon." Ai says, mumbling the words.

"Don't say that...if anyone deserves to die, it's me." Akiko says. She may have been preppy, but she always said things like killing herself.

Ai looks up and shows her the huge 'F' paper.

"Whoa Ai, how did you get an 'F' in math?" Kentaro asks.

"...Sleeping..." Ai says, remembering how tried she always was since that was the first class of the day and she has to wake up at five in the morning to get to school on time.

"Don't you sleep at home? What time you do go to bed?" Akiko asks.

"About...one in the morning." Ai answers.

"One in the-? What you have a sleeping problem?" Kentaro asks, getting frantic.

Ai lifts her head up and gives him the Uchiha glare. He froze in his spot because not only were he glares as cold as ice, but she can hit as well and he's had a taste of her in fury.

Ai sighs and turns to her best friend who was sitting to her left.

"Do you have any paper?" Ai asks.

"Yeah..." Akiko says, going through her binder and pulls of a clean sheet. "Why though?"

Ai takes it and get a pencil from her purse that she always carries around. "I'm going to write a will." Ai says and started to write down a few things.

"A will?...Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Kentaro asks.

"Do you want my DVDs or my CDs?" Ai asks, referring to Akiko.

"Um...surprise me I guess..." Akiko says.

"NOT HELPING!" Kentaro shouted to the pinkette and turns to the blond. "Look, just don't show him the grade Ai, he won't find out." Kentaro says.

"Or just tell your mom first, she should be easier to handle that you're dad right?" Akiko asks.

Ai stopped writing and just kinda froze.

_'If only they knew...' _Ai thought bitterly and sits up straight. "I don't have a mom." She lied. Technically, she didn't have a female mom. She didn't know who her father was but she does have a mom...a male mom she calls dad.

"Oh...sorry...did she die?" Akiko asks.

"...Yeah...something like that...I don't like talking about it." Ai says and stuffs the paper and pencil in her purse and closes it. "Hey listen...I'll see you guys later...I need some time to think." Ai says about to leave.

"Wait Ai...how about this weekend, you come over my house if you're allowed." Akiko suggests with a smile.

Ai looks at her and tried to smile back. "I'll think about it." She says kindly and leaves the cafeteria.

* * *

The school day was over and Ai decided not to say anything about grades unless her dad asks.

She hated where she lived. The mountains were terrible and she only wished for a normal life most of the times.

As of now, she was in the small village part before actually heading home which was starting to be filled with so much crime since there wasn't any shinobi around.

Not only was she a teenager but she also had a secret that her dad didn't even know.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Ai looks over and sees a woman with clothes tore up and trying to get away from a few bad guys.

It was people like that...that's what she decided to do something about it...

* * *

"Don't think you can get away from us little lady." One guy says and grabs the woman by the waist.

"NO!" She shouts as the other guy went in front of her and rips off the front of the white blouse.

"Those tits look really nice lady." The bad buy says.

"HELP!" The woman shouted.

A kunai was thrown and strikes the wall, barely missing the guy who was holding the woman,

"What the?" The guy says.

"People like you disgust me." A voice rang. A girl in a orange fox mask and fox ears comes out with a tail to match that swayed some. She had on a black cloak and a hood on as well so most people couldn't really tell that she...was actually a she.

"Hey...you're the...the..." The guy stuttered, knowing the hero.

"Kitsune!" The woman says happily, knowing she was going to be saved now.

"I'll give you till 3 to let her go." The Kitsune says.

"Or what?"

The red sharingan spinning in the eyes of the Kitsune, sending the guys into a horrible genjutsu.

While they was distracted, the fox goes over and pulls off the men and throws them up and into some dumpsters close by.

The women was relieved and hugs the hero. "Thank you so much." She says happily.

"You're welcome ma'am...and here..." The Kitsune says and gives her a spare shirt she had. "Have a safe day." The kitsune says, using charka in her feet and running off in a orange and black flash from what it looked like.

* * *

Ai goes into a bathroom and started to change out of her 'superhero' costume. Yes, she had become the 'Kitsune' of this small mountain village. She never really pictured herself as a 'hero' type but she thought it felt nice to help people.

People needed someone to help them and no shinobi was around. Supposing, there were samurai's around but they never helped from what Ai knew.

Ai puts on her regular clothes and walks out of the restroom.

Now it was time to face reality and go home.

* * *

Ai walks up he hills and reaches her house. It was a bluish-gray color and her dad was outside, training like he always did.

"I'm home." She says, walking up to the front door and looks over to the raven in the yard.

Sasuke, who was twenty-five now, looks over to his baby girl.

"I've made something for you to eat inside." He informs her and walks over to her.

The twelve year old girl hugs her dad. "Thank you dad."

They both walk inside and Ai sits her stuff down at the table.

"How about after you eat, we can work on the jutsu together." Sasuke says.

"Dad...I have to study for a test..." Ai says. "It's tomorrow." She lies.

Sasuke looks over at his daughter. "Okay then, you study up and we'll train together later." He gives her a plate of curry.

"Thanks dad...I was wondering if maybe...I can stay over at a friends this weekend." Ai asks.

Truth was, Ai had never stayed over at someone else's house before. Whenever she would ask, Sasuke always said no...but maybe...she was hoping for a mircale to happen.

"Whose your friend?"

"Akiko Bittoru." Ai replies.

"A girl?"

"Hai."

"I'm not sure." Sasuke says.

"Please daddy...I've never had anyone stay over here and I get asked to go over to someone's house...it would be rude to say no." Ai says, unknowingly doing the puppy face.

"...Maybe..." Sasuke says and started to crack down under his daughter's plead. "Okay..but you have to call me whe you get there, and call me before you go to bed."

Ai smiles happily.

"Thank you daddy." She says and hugs him.

"That's my girl...now..go study." Sasuke says.

* * *

Later that night...Ai was texting Akiko.

**Ai: My dad says I can go to ur house **

**Akiko: Yeah...so didcha tell him about that grade?**

**Ai: NO! I won't because I have a plan and I will need ur help**

**Akiko: What now?**

**Ai: I'm running away**

**Akiko: Where would you go? That sounds like a bad plan Ai**

**Ai: Hey...My dad will KILL me...you don't know about the things he wants to DO.**

**Akiko: Like what?...**

**Ai:...I can't say...but hear me out...I'll say I'll be at your house but I'll really be leaving...**

**Akiko: So why do you need me?**

**Ai: In case he calls your house...tell him I'm the the bathroom or something, just long enough so that I can get out of town.**

**Akiko:...Fine...but you owe me.**

**Ai: Thanks**

Ai closes her phone for the night and started to plan her way out of this town.

_'I know a lot more than you think daddy...I know you want to kill your own brother for whatever reason...so I know you wouldn't hesitate to kill me...in my book...that's sad...and you're my mother too.'_

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that.

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2: The Bounty

Hey everyone! I'm so very happy to received so many reviews! ^_^ I was beyond shocked at the story alerts, favorites and reviews I've gotten.

To everyone who is reading thank you!

To fungirl33: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Okay well just send them to me the best way possible and I'll look over it. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Eztli: It maybe weird but I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To xXPierceMyHeartxX: I know...but pre-teens...mellow dramatic much? Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To moopad: I guess I should explain a little further but that will be in the chapter. Thanks for the review and I hope you will keep reading ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 2

"Are you serious?" The nerd asks his blonde best friend.

Ai, Kentaro and Akiko were at Ai's locker and she was getting some books for class.

"As a heart attack Nerdy." Ai says and slams her locker shut.

It was early morning and they were heading for breakfast in the cafeteria.

"You are seriously crazy, running away when there's a war going on out there." He says, getting in front of her.

"I don't care about some stupid war and MOVE!" Ai says, getting pissed off at her annoying friend.

"She's made up her mind and once that's done, she won't change it. She's as stubborn as a mule." Akiko commented.

Ai ignores her little comment and gets something to eat with her two friends behind her.

"All I'm saying, is that we're lucky enough not to be in the war that's going on and if Ai runs away, that can easily kill her on sight." Kentaro says.

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" Ai asks, raising a eyebrow. Her friends wasn't aware that she already was at genin level...or that she knew jutsus at all...they didn't even know about the sharingan that Ai possess.

"You're no fighter Ai, I mean..you talk tough and throw a few ood punches, but to actually fight in hand-to-hand combat...please." Kentaro says and the three of them sit down at there usual table with was in the front of the cafeteria.

Akiko look over at him. "We should be saying that about you." She says. "You have no muscle in you."

"This isn't about me it's about Ai and how stupid she's being!" Kentaro yelled.

Ai looks over at the nerd and glares at him. "Can you raise your voice any louder?" She asks sarcastically.

Kentaro sighed and puts his hand to his face. "Why would you runaway over a simple 'F'?" Kentaro asks calmly as he possible could. "It doesn't make any sense...unless your dad was abusive of something."

Ai looks away and that's when Kentaro and Akiko's head turned and their eyes widen.

"Your dad doesn't abuse you does he?" Akiko asked, worried. They've never met Ai's dad so they wouldn't know what to expect from him. He could be from Mr. Rogers or a mad cereal killer from what they know.

"No...he doesn't." Ai says and hung her head low. "It's quite the opposite...you wouldn't be able to guess it...but I'm considered spoiled."

"YOU? Spoiled?" Both Kentaro and Akiko gasped. "You don't look like a prep...or dress like you have any 'real' money." Kentaro comments.

"I simply choose not too." Ai says and takes a bite of a apple.

Ai slowly chewed the apple, remembering one time in school, about a few years ago, when she came to school and some girl came up to her and pointed her out. Calling her spolied rotten and that she got everything she ever wanted and didn't need to do anything. For some odd reason, what that girl said to her, had gotten to Ai and she stopped wearing things from expensive stores and she started to budget her own money. Sasuke thought she was growing up and learning responsibility when he saw her doing things around the house like cleaning the dishes and vacuuming the rooms, but really...Ai didn't know that she was being spoiled until she started to earn her own money.

"So~ what does that have to do with the fact that you want to run away?" Kentaro asks, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well...when I was younger...I had gotten a 'C' in class...when I showed my the grade...he got upset with me...saying things like...'you're just that dobe,' and 'you're a Uchiha and you should have known better'," Ai says in a mocking tone.

"Do...be?" Akiko raises a brow.

"I don't know who he was talking about...but never mind that. This is a 'F!' That's the worst grade of them all!" Ai says.

"Ai..listen you still have time to think this over...be rational." Kentaro says.

"Whatever." Ai says, rolling her blue eyes. "New subject please?"

"Um...did'cha hear about the 'Kitsune?'" Akiko brings up.

"What that wanna-be superhero?" Kentaro asks.

"Yeah...well there's a bounty on the fox's head." Akiko says, digging in her purse and pulls out what looked like a flyer but with a picture of the Kitsune. "Says here, that the 'Kitsune' is guilty of doing the duties of shinobi and as such, will be persecuted once captured." Akiki read the paper.

"WHAT?" Ai asks and snatches the flyer out of the pink haired girl's hands.

Ai's eyes started to look over and read every word and even saw how much the bounty was worth. "That's horse-shit! This place doesn't even have shinobi to defend itself with." Ai says slamming it down on the table.

"But with the fourth great shinobi war happening, it's possible for the Akatsuki to come here and try to persuade the Kitsune to join them, or even kill the Kitsune if he refused." Kentaro says, thinking that the Kitsune was a guy.

"The Akatsuki?...Aren't they after the jinchuriki or something like that?" Ai asks. The Akatsuki have become huge news over the years so you know they've become bad news, even to the commoners of villagers.

"Yeah...only one left standing is the Kyuubi of Konoha." Kentaro informed.

Ai shivered some in disgust. "Kyuubi."

"You have foxes?" Akiko asks, noticing Ai's displeased shiver.

"No the number nine...it's my unlucky number." Ai says. When she was nine years old, that's when she found out about the 'truth' about her 'mom and dad' and even though her birthday was on the very first day of the ninth month, it was unlucky since she always had to go to school on those days.

"Sucks for you but the jinchuriki host of the Kyuubi happens to be hokage now. So you better show respect." Kentaro says, getting in her face.

Ai's left eye twitched. "Too close." She says and he backs up.

"I'll going to be going now..." He says and goes away.

Ai closes her eyes and breathes heavily through her nose, trying to calm down.

* * *

"Okay! One more time!" Sasuke shouted and Ai was charging toward him with a chidori in her hand.

They were in the middle of training and Ai was on her third chidori, at her limit.

_'One more then I did when I was her age.' _He thought to himself and jumps up and she charges into a tree, taking it down.

The blonde girl stops using the chidori and falls onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Ai...can you get up?" Sasuke asks, approaching her.

The girl opens her eyes. "I'll try." Ai says and flips herself to her side and trys to lift herself up.

"Here." Sasuke says leaning down and lifts up Ai.

"Dad..you don't have to baby me." Ai mumbles, resting her head against his chest.

"I don't have too...I want too...you're my child." Sasuke says and started to walk to the house.

Hearing him say that...reminded Ai of when she asked him why she didn't have any siblings. She never really did get a answer from him. In fact...she never did get any answers for most of her questions...usually she would just forget about it but...she was really curious.

Sasuke opens the door and walks through the house and heads to Ai's room and lays her down gently on her bed.

"Dad..." Ai says and suddenly...like most times...she kinda just...lost her nerve.

"Yeah?" He turned his head and looks at his baby.

"Um...I just wanted to say I love you dad." She says, having to come up with something on the spot.

"I love you too sweetie, get some rest tonight." Sasuke says and closes the door.

* * *

Sasuke walks down the hall to his room.

Ai was his baby girl no matter what..what the raven couldn't believe that time flew by so fast.

Ai was a newborn to a toddler to a child to a pre-teen too soon in Sasuke's book.

Every night, he would always look at a photo album he made since the day Ai was born and just be amazed that he (and Naruto) created such a wonderful child.

Like most parents, he would have to yell at her but it was only to let her know that she did something wrong.

It would be Ai's thirteenth birthday and he decided to get her something really speical.

A locket with the Uchiha fan on it the front.

When he would give that locket, he would also tell her everything she needed to know...like who her father was.

Before...Sasuke didn't think Ai could handle knowing 'everything' right off the bat. She was too young, too inexperience.

But now...she was ready, he believed.

* * *

Later that night, just a little after midnight, Sasuke decided to check on Ai while she slept. Something he did when she was younger.

The Uchiha opens the door slowly, trying not to wake her, and he peeks in.

Thing was...Ai wasn't in bed...or even in the room.

"Ai?" Sasuke asks and opens the door more and sees that she wasn't there anymore. The window was open and the wind blew, making the curtains sway some.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he began to search the house but there was no trace of his baby girl.

* * *

Off in the distance...

Ai was tree hopping with her backpack and ninja gear. She wore the cloak from her 'Kitsune' costume but without the fox parts.

The fact that she was leaving was more than the fact that she had gotten her first 'F.'

Her life was being hunted down by shinobi and now, she was on the run.

_'I'm sorry...daddy...I'm sorry I wasn't the best daughter in the world...and after you sacrificed so much for me...' _Ai thought sadly at herself.

* * *

Oh my! Well I hope you all enjoyed reading. Where does she end up first?

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Whip My Hair

Hey everyone and welcome back to Daddy's Little Girl.

To Eztli: Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: I can't wait to read what you have ^_^ I've been trying to send you my e-mail address, have you been getting it? Thanks for the review ^_^

To PockyPand4: Wow...thanks for reviewing ^_^

To edenforest1: Well...where would the common (meaning people who aren't ninjas) children go to get education? Thanks for reviewing ^_^ (Former LOL XD)

To xXPierceMyHeartxX: Hey...they just don't know any better...thanks for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: You'll find out soon...Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto or the song, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 3

Ai was in a whole another village close to Konoha, walking through the streets. She wasn't wearing her cloak any longer as she was draw attention to herself.

So she was wearing a blue hoodie with the Uchiha fan on the back and some white shorts with blue sandals on with a book bag on her back. Her hands in her front pockets of her hoodie and she was listening to her ipod touch that she got for her birthday the year before.

She was amazed that she had made it this far away from her home in under a week considering she was inexpericenced at best.

The young blonde walks up to a food stand and buys some dango, the only sweet treat she ever had since her dad didn't give her anything like chocolate...or even ramen. She took out her headphones so that she could hear the outside world.

She pays for it and started to eat when some guy bumps into her side and makes her drop it.

"My dango..." She says and turns angrily to the teen guy walking right by her. "HEY!" She shouted and started to run up to him. "You owe me some dango!" She says and jumps on his back.

"Ow! Hey crazy! What's your problem?" The guy asks and a headband that was on his head fell off.

"You bumped into me and knocked my food out of my hands!" Ai says. When she was hungry...she got pissy.

"GET OFF!" He guy says and flips Ai off and pins her down.

Ai gasped and looked at the guy...a real good look at him...

He was handsome...a nice tan with silver hair that matched it perfectly and nice eyes. Ai's mouth was open a little...bewildered that his guy...was the first guy she ever like-liked.

The boy was just as bewildered as Ai. Her pale skin was pure; free of pimples or blemishes. Her blue eyes were like sapphires that shined in the sun...speaking of...her hair's golden softness put the sun to shame.

"Oh...I-I...I'm sorry," Ai says, snapping out of it. _'Holy crap...I'm stuttering!' _She thought to herself. _'I never stutter!' _

"No...no it was my fault, I shouldn't have pushed into you and making you dropping your...what was it again?" The boy asks, getting off her.

"Dango." Ai says, getting up as well and started to wipe the dirt off her clothes.

"Right...dango...hey if it will make you feel better, I'll pay for some for you." He says.

Ai was all giggly on the inside but she reminded calm and cool like her dad had taught her.

"That sounds nice..but I don't even know your name." Ai says.

The boy stood there for five seconds...blinking twice. "Oh right...my name is Haru Hatake and you?" He asks.

"Uh...my name...it's Ai Uchiha." Ai says.

"Uchiha?" Haru questions.

"Uh yeah...why is that a problem?" Ai asks and her eyes narrowed down to the head that was on the ground. She instantly recongizes it as a regulated shinobi headband. "You're a ninja?" Ai asks and backs away. "From what village?"

"Konoha...what you don't like ninjas?" He asks.

Ai's eye twitched. "Stay the hell away from me." She says and walks away.

One thing he dad told her while she grew up; was to NEVER trust a shinobi especially a Konoha one. Ai knew that her dad, Sasuke, was once a konoha shinobi but that was before he was betrayed by Konoha...or so he told her.

* * *

Ai had been wondering around the village. Acting as if he had lived in the village for a while. She didn't talk to people but by her mannerisms, you would think she lived there her entire life.

She walks by a newspaper stand and there was a 'wanted' poster for the Kitsune on the wall.

Ai stopped and started to read it. It was the same poster as she saw in school but still...seeing in a place far away from her village, she wondered how much trouble she really caused playing 'hero.'

"Hey cutie." A guy goes up to Ai and it seemed like he was drunk.

Ai backed away from the man but he approached her closer.

"Listen...I have no money and I'm twelve years old so...I'm not what you want." She says.

"Oh you're exactly what I want." He says. "You sing?" The man asks.

_'Sing?' _

"Sing?" Ai asked.

The wasn't drunk...he was just weird acting it turns out. "I own a teen hangout and I'm looking for a new act for tonight. You sing...or dance. Come on, I'm desperate." The man pleaded.

Ai raised a eyebrow.

"Just for tonight?...Do I get paid?" Ai asks, kinda needing some money.

"Oh yes, and I'll even through in dinner in case you're hungry." The man says.

"...Okay I'll do it..." Ai says, thinking this could be fun.

* * *

So the man escorts her to the club and it wasn't a strip joint like Ai had thought to herself. It really was a teen hang out.

Ai was now back stage and the owner was there as well.

"I'm not sure what to sing exactly." Ai says to him.

"Oh don't worry, I have a song. It's really popular with teen here." He says and hands her a sheet of paper. "You've probably heard of it." He says and Ai grimaced at the song.

"Really...this one?" She asks.

"Yeah, we already have the music already set up for it." The guy replies. "Do you not like it?"

Ai didn't want to offend the poor guy. "Oh no, it's fine...I was just curious." She lied.

"Okay great, and I'm sure you can think of a dance to it as well." The old man says.

"...Yeah..." Ai says, going to regret this later most likely. "I'll just get ready."

"Great, you're on in 10." The man says and leaves her alone for a bit.

* * *

Sasuke was heading toward Konoha, not knowing which way his baby had gone but he had to take a chance.

Only he was intersected by a few sound shinobi.

Fighting them was easy for the Uchiha...but what he didn't expect was to fighting against the pale snake.

Orochimaru.

"My, my Sasuke...how long has it been since I last saw you? 12 years?" Orochimaru asks.

Sasuke glared at him. "I want nothing to do with you!" Sasuke said loud and clear.

"Was I giving you a choice this time?" Orochimaru says.

* * *

Ai was trying to get pumped. She would need to in order to give a good performance. If she was getting paid for something, she might as well do a good job with her work.

Being 'boo-ed' off the stage wasn't in her plans tonight.

She was announced on stage and she goes on there with different cloths on.

She had on a thinner sweat-shirt which was light blue and a zip up with a wife-beater on underneath. Sweatpants with the legs roller up just below her knees and her hair was up in a ponytail.

She can't really see the crowd of people in front of her due to the lights which made her nervousness easier to handle.

The music started to play and she started to 'sing.' (If you ever seen the music video to the song, just picture it in your head cause that's how she dances in this chapter XD).

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**Hop up out the bed turn my swag on**

**aint no sense listening to them haters cuz we whip em off**

**and we aint doing nothing wrong**

**so dont tell me nothing, i'm just try'na have fun**

**so keep the party jumping**

**So whats up (yea)**

**And I'll be doing what to do**

**We turn our back**

**And we walk over and just shake them off**

**Shake them off, shake them off,shake them off**

**Don't let haters keep me off my grind**

**Keep my head up and i know I'll be fine**

**Keep fighting until I (yea)**

**am down and i feel like giving up**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**

**I'm going get more shine than a little bit**

**Soon as i hit the stage applause I am hearing it**

**Whether its black stars, black cars I am feeling it**

**but no other do it like i do**

**I, I gets it in hmmm yea i go hard**

**When they see me pull up, i whip it real hard**

**I whip it real hard,real hard, I whip it real hard**

**Don't let haters keep me off my grind**

**Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine**

**Keep fighting until I (yea)**

**Am down and i feel like giving up**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**

**All my ladies if you feel it **

**Gone and do it, do it**

**Whip your hair (whip your hair)**

**Don't matter if it's long, short**

**Do it, do it whip your hair!**

**Your hair, your hair**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

The audience applauded and Ai was a hit. She got paid and got something to eat.

But she didn't know that actually, Haru and his teammates and sensei from the leaf had witness her entire performance.

Another thing she didn't know...Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru.

* * *

I know you enjoyed. That song...has been in my head FOREVER now!

Thanks for reading.

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Arrested for Being a Uchiha

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

Well I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but what happened was that I had half of it typed up already but my computer froze and I had to shut it down and I realized that I didn't save it.

Yeah...big dumbie on my part.

So I'm so sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^

To PockyPand4: Owie! That kick hurt! Thanks for that review ^_^

To my BETA, and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: I will try to write longer chapters. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Eztli: You'll see...thanks for the review ^_^

To Ananta Kiyoshi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for the awesome review ^_^

To fungirl33: Wow...thanks for the review ^_^

To RebelAngel91210: Wow...thanks for the review ^_^

To a annyomous reviewer, izzy bikoukishi: This chapter, thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 4

"She left already?" Haru asks the club owner.

"Hai, she left right after she got changed into her old clothes." The owner says. "It's ashame too, she was a big hit."

Haru and his teammates and leader, Sakura Haruno, were asking about Ai. Haru had reported that Ai was a Uchiha and that was enough to get Sakura's attention to ask questions.

"Well she couldn't have gotten far right?" A Hyuga kid asks. He was on Haru's team and was the annoying one of the group.

"Come on, let's try to catch up with her." Haru says and started to look around to see that their female teammate wasn't there.

"Where's Mimi?" Haru asks.

The Hyuga kid points over to the tables were their orange haired, pigtailed teammate, Mimi was sucking on her lollipop and some old guy was trying to hit in her.

"Damn it Mimi, why does she always attract pedos!" Haru asks and Sakura goes over to get Mimi and knock the daylights out fo the pervert.

Mimi looked like a child with her innocent eyes and innocent acts but really, she would always speak in a monotone of voice and gave simple answers. She was what was known as a 'Lolita.'

"Let's just go okay?" Sakura says, sighing a bit.

* * *

Ai wasn't really caring if anyone was following her at this point so she just wondered around the next village like any regular person.

She felt free and acted like a normal kid.

The blonde skipped along the road and she even had her digital camera out and decided to take pictures. The song, 'Beak' by Emiri Miyamoto filled her head and it felt like if she was on vacation.

Ai was wearing her hair down again, like she usually does and had on a light brown peacoat with the Uchiha fan on it (like most of her clothes) and some light blue jeans with brown sandals. Her bag was now a messenger bag since she decided to change at the last store she was in. She also had a french beret on which was light brown as well.

At this moment, Ai was taking a picture of some of the buildings and smiled in delight.

She puts away her camera and started to walk away when someone started to scream for help.

A guy wearing a black mask and running off with someones purse.

_'A purse theif...really?' _Ai thought to herself as the guy was running close to her.

"Move it or lose it kid!" The thief shouted and Ai only raised a eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" She asks and the guy was in close range now.

With his hand extended as he ran, Ai grabs it, kicks the back on his knee with her foot and swung him into the ground and takes the purse form his hand.

"Thanks for the purse." She says and let's him go and runs over to the lady. "Here." She says and the woman takes the purse gratefully.

"Thank you so much young lady."

"Oh hey it was nothing." Ai says and was on her way again.

* * *

A few days later, Ai was resting in a tree, her leg carelessly hanging on one side of the branch. She listened to her ipod, the music that seemed to only be like background noise now.

There was always a lot of questions that ran threw the girl's head. but never asked him or never received a answer for them.

Ai leans back on the thick bark behind her and started to remember a few things...

(Flashback...)

_Ai was only four years old or so and was with her daddy in the village. They had just finished getting some groceries and were heading back to their house. The small girl looks over and sees a few boys around her age and without thinking, she decided to go over and play. _

_"Hi." Ai says happily. _

_"What do you want?" A boy asks. _

_"Can I play?" Ai asks innocently. _

_"A girl?...Play with us? Yeah right." A older kid says and all the boys started to laugh at her. _

_Ai had never been laughed at before and whenever she saw people laugh, well...she would laugh right at them. _

_The boys stopped laughing and looked at the girl funny. _

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_"Whatever it was that you guys were laughing at." Ai says smiling. _

_"We were laughing at YOU." The boy pointed out. _

_Ai felt hurt...since she was never around any kids, she never knew what being laughed 'at' and being laughed 'with' meant. _

_"What a big dumbie."_

_A boy kid, around the age of six, got up and went in front of Ai. "Why don't you just go home and play with your dolls?" He asks and pushed her to the ground. _

_The bos laughed again and Ai got up and did what she thought she could do at that age...which was cry. _

_"Daddy!" She shouted and runs over to Sasuke and buries her face in his pant leg. _

_"Hey what's wrong?" He asks and lifts her up. _

_"A boy pushed me over." Ai cried. "And called me a dumbie."_

_Sasuke looks over and glares at the boys around Ai's age and they froze in their spots. _

_"I don't think those boys will bother you ever again Ai...now, let's get going." Sasuke says, having Ai on his hip and started to walk home._

(Flashback Ends)

Ai was too much in thought to realized that Sakura's team had finally caught up with her.

Sakura jumps onto the branch and looks at the girl.

"Are you a Uchiha?" Sakura asks.

Ai opens her eyes, revealing the sapphire spheres.

Not knowing what the pink haired girl had asked, she pulls out her headphones, and puts her ipod back in her back.

"Nani?" Ai asks.

"I asked you if you were an Uchiha." Sakura asks again.

"Is that really how you ask someone their name?" Ai asks like, 'bitch back off, I don't know you.'

"Answer the question." Sakura says, raising her voice.

"YEAH! I AM WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Ai replies, getting annoyed.

"Good...you're under arrest." Sakura says.

"Under what now?" Ai asks getting up from her spot then feel someone get behind her and tie her hand behind her back.

Sakura holds out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"It says here, that anyone named 'Uchiha' will be arrested and questioned by Konoha shinobi." Sakura stated.

"But I haven't done anything wrong. This is bull-crap!" Ai stated.

"Quiet complaining blondie." The Hyuga says, being the one to tie her up and now throw her over his shoulder.

"Ow! Jerk!" Ai says and was carried off to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto sighed at his desk in the hokage office. So much work was piling up and in a middle of a shinobi war, it was too much. There wasn't much fighting on the battle field as their was years ago but people were on high alert. Rules were more stricter and everyone who came into the village must have a clearance on them.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura and her squad are back from their mission and it seems that they brought someone in for questioning." Hinata, his sectary says.

"A prisoner? I'm on my way," Naruto says, getting up and heading to the holding room.

* * *

Ai was sitting in a chair, arms tied behind her, annoyed as hell.

"Listen...I don't know why I'm here." Ai says. "I'm just a runaway and I haven't down anything wrong."

"Just calm down until our hokage arrives." The man in the deer mask says, being part of the ANBU. "Sheesh, what a drag."

Naruto walks into the room with his hokage ropes on and hat.

"Okay I'm here, so what's so important Shikamaru?" Naruto asks the ANBU.

"Sakura brought her in, apparently her last name is Uchiha."

"U...chiha? Huh?" Naruto says and looks at the girl who looks so much like him. He approaches her. "So...are you a Uchiha?"

"Yes!" Ai says.

"Then whose your parents?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know who my father is." Ai says. "But my mom's name is Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widen some. "Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah...why is that so hard for everyone to believe?" Ai asks. "Because he's a guy?"

"No...it's just..." Naruto says. "Does that name Naruto Uzumaki ring any bells?"

"Uh..." Ai says and narrows her eyes away, remembering something her dad had said to her. _"Naruto Uzumaki is a dumbass and if you ever meet him, tell him I said that..."_

"You're a dumbass." Ai repeated.

"What the? Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a dumbass?" Naruto went up to her face.

If there was one thing Ai didn't ever like, it was when someone was yelling and getting in her face. Her eye twitched in annoyance again and she did what she normally did when someone got in her face...

Headbutted him.

Naruto took a step back and held his red forehead.

"Oww you crazy-"

"**No one** gets into **my **face and yells at me...**You got it?**" Ai says, leaning forward from her seat. "If you want respect; you earn respect."

"Wow, that girl has some nerve yelling at the hokage like that." Shikamaru says. "I knew she'd be troublesome."

"Listen...I don't appreciate that I was not only taken against my will by your so-call 'shinobi' and really don't appreciate that the fact that some idiot is ordering me around when I'm not even part of this village." Ai says in a serious, 'don't-fuck-with-me' tone.

Naruto gained his compourse back and turns to the girl. "Someone keep an eye on her...she's annoying." Naruto says to Shikamaru and the other ANBU's that were standing there.

"At least I'm not a dobe." Ai mumbles which made Naruto freeze in his tracks.

Only one person called him a dobe and that was his old lover, Sasuke.

"Change of plans." Naruto says turning around. "Take her to the hospital, were going to run a few test on her."

Ai's widen. "What wait? NO!" Ai says and a few ANBU started to hold her down. "I hate hospitals! No!"

"Someone knock her out she's really loud." Naruto grumbled and one of the ANBU pinched a nerve on Ai's neck, knocking her out quickly.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading. Oh and if anyone has any suggestions to make this story better, that would help me a lot and I will give you credit.

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Call Me Annoyed as Hell

Hey everyone! I'm am beyond words right now as that MANY reviews I gotten.

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sleeping-Lion7: You'll find out later in the story, thanks for the review ^_^

To Eztli: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Anata Kiyoshi: LOL on that! Thanks for the review ^_^

To a anonymous reviewer, ladydhampir: Thanks for the review ^_^

To mrs. lautner22: Thanks for the review ^_^

To a anonymous reviewer, izzy bikoukishi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: I'm glad I was able to make you day ^_^ I love to make others happy. Thanks for the review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Ichigo123663: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Kabuto-pants: Lol and I'll try to make them longer. I really do try! Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 5

"Okay Granny, is she that real deal or not?" Naruto asks Tsunade. Since she retired as the fifth hokage, she's been running ther hospital and was currently talking to Naruto about Ai's DNA results.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll rearrange your DNA brat!" Tsunade barked back.

Naruto rolled his eyes and spoke in a calmer tone of voice. "Well?"

"According to the DNA we have in data, She's Sasuke's daughter alright." Tsunade says, looking at a clipboard and reading the result.

"How can that even be possible? She's like twelve years old and Sasuke's around my age." Naruto says, being twenty-four years old.

"Yeah, I've been digging around and it's on file, Sasuke was pregnant right before he left the village," Tsunade says, pulling out a piece of paper with blood-test from twelve years ago.

"What wait?" Naruto raises a eyebrow.

"I also ran the blood with one other person and got a perfect match for the father." Tsunade says.

Naruto mind was repeating _'Oh shit.' _Over and over again. It not that he didn't want kids, it's just that he never expected to have any so soon and he thought that Sasuke was lying to him this entire time.

Tsunade puts a hand on his shoulder, making him snap out of it. "It's a girl Naruto, YOUR girl." Tsunade emphasizes on the word 'your.'

Naruto was quiet and goes over and sits down, resting his head in his hands, still trying to comprehend this shocking news.

"A daughter...I have a daughter."

"Yeah." Tsunade says and hits him with the clipboard upside his head. "What the hell were you thinking having sex with Sasuke at the age of TWELVE anyway?"

"It was only a couple of times and...uh...we were curious..." Naruto replies, sweating nervously.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "This is why children shouldn't have sex, they don't know anything about protection."

"But Sasuke is a guy! How was I suppose to know that he could get pregnant huh? I barely understood how girl's got pregnant at that age!" Naruto says.

"You know how Haru was born, right? With shinobi's enhanced charkas, you can pretty much do anything nowadays, including getting a guy pregnant!" Tsunade barked at him.

"I know that NOW!" Naruto says.

Tsunade sighed and asks, "What are you planning on doing with this Naruto, do you plan on raising her now? Or plan on finding Sasuke again?" Tsunade asks.

It true, you see, after Sasuke had left konoha, Naruto went on the mission to retieve him since they thought at the time that Sasuke had actually went with Orochimaru...but when they found out that Sasuke never shown up at the meet-up place that evening, they basically were chasing the enemy down for nothing.

"I guess she's my responsibility for now." Naruto says, getting up. "But she's a real handful I can tell already." Naruto laughed some, putting his hand to his forehead, remembering the headbutt she gave him.

"Welcome to the joys of parenthood." Tsunade laughed.

* * *

Ai was in the hospital bed, aggravated as hell. She had thought about jumping out the window to make a run for it but thought 'what was the point?'

Her right arms throbbed dully from where they drew blood from while she was knocked out.

The sighs some and pulls out her cell phone and saw that she had some unread messages.

The text messages were from her friend, Akiko and were mainly asking things like, 'where are you,' and 'did you know that the Kit hasn't been seen and that crime has increased a lot since.'

It bothered Ai that she couldn't go back and help but what could she do at this point? She was in a different village and even if she tried to, she would be killed for being 'Kitsune,' in the first place.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any calls from her dad which seemed weird. She raised a eyebrow and started to call him, pressing the send button and taking it to her ear.

"The person you are trying to reach, is currently unavailable, please ha-" The pre-recorded voice says before Ai hung up her phone.

She puts her cell phone up in her bag which was currently right by her bedside, and pulls out her ipod touch. Ai loved music and sometimes would mouthed the lyrics, silently singing along with the song which this time was 'Recorded Butterflies' by REIRA (1).

Ai laid back in the bed, holding onto her ipod securely and resting on her stomach and she closed her eyes, letting the music consume her as if it was taking her to another world.

There were times in Ai's life, that she felt like she was drifting away and music was her wings as the lyrics was the winds that would carry her. Vivid images would often cloud her mind like paintings and her world was a clear campus, ready to be be something beautiful. But like most dreams, they always come to a disturbing halt from reality and soon enough, Ai would forget that dream like most people do.

Ai opened her eyes and sees Naruto and Tsunade standing over her and now she just felt embarrassed.

"Hey! What's the big idea huh?" Ai asks, sitting up with her face beat red from blush.

Naruto chuckled. "You were dreaming so peacefully, it was cute." Naruto admits.

"Cu-cute? Nani?" Ai asks, her face now red as a tomato. The only one who ever called Ai 'cute' was pervs at her old school and her dad and that was when she was VERY little.

"Why are you calling me cute?" Ai asks, wondering if this guy was a pervert as well.

"Well...I actually have to tell you something...and it may surprise you but you have to hear us out." Naruto says, now sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

Since the song on Ai's ipod was over, she just pulled out her skullcandy headphones and put it back in her bag and looked at the two adult before her. "I'm listening."

"Uh...yeah how show I start this..." Naruto says, scratching the back of his head.

"You could start by apologizing to me." Ai stated clearly. "I shouldn't have been under arrest all because of my last name. That law is ridiculous." Ai points out.

"Okay you got him there." Tsunade says, crossing her arms under her huge boobs.

Naruto glared at Tsunade for a brief second before saying, "There's a reason I had that law...you see...about thirteen years ago, I broke up with my lover and he ran away from the village."

"Your lover?" Ai asks. "Are you gay?"

"Does that matter?" Naruto asks.

"Not really, just curious." Ai says. _'I so knew it.' _"As you were saying?"

Naruto ignores her attitude and continues, "Well...to put it short, I'm your father."

Ai was kinda shocked but remained unemtional towards the issue. "And?"

"And what?" Naruto asks.

"Well...what do you think that this is some anime where there's going to be tears and hugging in a joyful union? Who do you take me for? A wuss?" Ai asks. She didn't raise her voice or lower it for that matter. She just acting calm and cool.

Tsunade leaned back some against the wall. "Damn, she does take after Sasuke."

"Well...I want to make it up to you and I want to apologize to Sasuke if I when I see him again. I treated him like a real jerk when I broke wih him because he said he was pregnant."

Ai looks up. "What wait?"

"Yeah...hasn't Sasuke ever told you any of this?"

Ai shook her head no slowly with a disturbed expression on her face.

"Then it looks like we have a lot to discuss." Naruto smiled some.

* * *

Sasuke walked out a dark room, covered in blood and his onyx eyes were dark.

He had successful killed Orochimaru and now everything was clear to him. He would go after killing his brother, Itachi again and find his baby girl back, no matter what it took.

He started to gather his new teammates and now...everything was going to hell.

* * *

Ai was now laying on a couch with her arm up, covering left eye and her left arm just hung off lazily off the couch.

No longer in the dreaded hospital, Ai was in the hokage's office and Naruto was filling out some paperwork for her.

_'I can't believe that happened to dad...and I must have punched him in his gut after running away like that...' _Ai thought sadly to herself after hearing what had happened to the Uchiha clan.

Ai wasn't even concerned with the knock on the door.

"Enter." Naruto says and Ai closed her eyes, not really caring who entered the door sinc she didn't know anyone.

A girl with brown hair with blonde highlights entered through the room with Ino.

"We finished our mission Hokage-sama." The girl says, her annoying voice made Ai open her eyes quickly.

_'No...FUCKING...WAY!' _Ai thought to herself as she looks over and she sees her; Abi Chandora. She and this bitch went way back to elementary school days and AI thought she would never see the whore ever again...she thought wrong.

Ai went from mellow to flat out fury in just two seconds.

Ai sits up all the way and stands straight up.

Abi, looks over and she too, went angry with just as much hatred as Ai did.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? ME?" They said in unison and before anyone could stop them, they were fighting each other in the hokage office like they would on some talk show. In other words; CAT FIGHT!

* * *

(1) Reira is the singer from the anime NANA.

I hope you all enjoyed reading. The next chapter, you find out why these two girls hate each other.

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 6: The Bully of Ai Uchiha

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

To Anata Kiyoshi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To aikoi02: Awesomness! Thanks for the review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Awesomeness ^_^ Thanks for the review ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for the review ^_^

**'Ai narrorates'**

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 6

The two girls were fighting each other like two cats would for a can of food.

"Hey hey hey!" Naruto shouted and he and Ino tried to pull off the girls off of each other.

"BITCH!"

"SLUT!"

"CUNT!"

"WHORE!"

These were only the few insults that were thrown between the two girls.

**"Sorry about that...I know it's not my 'proudest moment' and please don't think that I'll fight anyone just I do with that cunt...you see...this wasn't the first time I've meant her...and another question your probably wondering is how a child like this...***holds up image of Ai, age five with big hopeful eyes and a big adorable smile* **can turn into the person I am today? Well...that story goes way~ back...to my very first day of school..."**

* * *

(Flashback...about seven years...)

_Sasuke was taking Ai to her first day of school. Since Ai had never really been near kids her own age, she was a little nervous. _

_"Okay Ai, I know your a little nervous, but don't worry. You'll be used to it very soon." Sasuke assures her. He was kneeling down and started to fix the two little bows in her blonde hair._

_Since Ai was born a few days off the age kids normally started school, she had to start school just a few days later than everyone else._

_"Okay daddy, I'll be good." Ai says to him, smiling. _

_The teacher comes to greet them and assures Sasuke that Ai will be fine here. _

_"Bye daddy. I wuv you." Ai says waving at him. _

_"Bye sweetheart." Sasuke says and leaves. _

_The teacher look down at the girl. "Do you want to meet the other students Ai?"_

_Ai nodded. "Yes Pwease." She says innocently._

* * *

_"Alright students, I want to introduce you to a new student, this is Ai Uchiha." The kind teacher says and Ai was right next to her. "She will be joining our class today and I want you all to be espeically to Ai because as well all know how scary our first day was and I want you all to make AI feel right at home. Now Ai, you may take your seat anywhere you want and I'll begin the lesson." The teacher says and Ai started to look for any available chair there was. _

_When Ai did, she runs to it and sees a girl sitting there. She had brown hair in a ponytail and she looked like she was in a bad mood. _

_"Excuse me...is this seat taken?" Ai asks politely. _

_The girl narrows her gray eyes to Ai who was smiling so nicely to her. _

_"Yeah...it IS." The girl says in a harsh voice. That girl, was Abi. _

_Ai started to frown some._

_"You can sit with me." Ai turns and sees a girl with pink hair. She scoots over in the bench and Ai sits down beside her. _

_"Thank you, my name is Ai Uchiha, what's yours?" Ai asks. _

_"Akiko Bittoru." She smiled. _

_"Oh look, the weirdo made a new friend." Abi says in a taunting manner and students were laughing. _

_Ai looks over at Akiko. "I don't get it."_

_"Just ignore her...that's what I do." Akiko says and the teacher scowled at Abi and started her lesson. _

* * *

_Later at lunch that day...Ai and Akiko were eating when Abi came up to them. _

_"Hey, I'm so sorry I was mean to you like that new kid." She says in a obviously fake voice. _

_"Oh it's okay and my name is Ai." Ai says smiling nicely. _

_Akiko didn't say anything because if it was like all the other times, Akiko would be lonely again. _

_"Say that's a nice looking lunch you have there Ai." Abi says and this made Akiko raise a eyebrow. _

_Ai looks down at her lunch. "Oh really? Well my daddy made it for me." Ai says. _

_Abi smirked. "I think what you meant to say was, he made the lunch for me."_

_"What do you-" Ai asked and was pushed off her seat and Abi took her lunch and closed the box on it. "Hey what are you doing?" Ai asks getting up. _

_Abi had a evil look in her eye...the evil and jealous look. "Listen here newbie, this is MY domain. Everything here is mine and whatever I want, I get and don't even think about trying to one-up me on anything or you will pay." Abi says and glares at Akiko who looked down at her lap. Abi reaches over and takes Akiko's cookies and walks away. _

_Ai just had a taste of what a bully was that day._

* * *

_Sasuke came to school and picked up Ai. _

_"Hey baby. How was your first day?" Sasuke asks. _

_Ai looks over and sees Abi giving her a 'you-better-not-snitch' look. _

_"It was good...I made a friend." Ai says, smiling a little for her dad. _

_"You can tell me all about at dinner tonight."_

_Ai stomach growled loudly and Sasuke raised a brow. "You're hungry? I thought you had lunch?" Sasuke asks. _

_"I-it went right through me I guess." Ai says, laughing nervously. _

_Sasuke didn't think Ai would lie...or could lie at that time so he shrugged it off. "Well, okay than, let's get you something to eat and you can tell me all about your day, kay?"_

_"O'tay daddy." Ai says smiling and Sasuke lifted her up, Ai looked over his shoulder and saw a look in Abi's eyes that was the start of something horrible._

* * *

_As the years went on, Abi became more ruthless and her prime target would always be Ai. _

_She always used to make fun of her whether it was clothes, which were much better than Abi's and even some days, she would take them from her. So she started to bring spares. _

_Ai would always be picked before Abi in gym class so Abi would 'accdiently' push or trip her. _

_Ai was friendly towards everyone and everyone liked her for it..._

_But every time Abi was around, she would hide or else get beaten up which she started to do around the third grade. _

* * *

_One day, Sasuke was walking her to school since he hadn't done it in a while. He's noticed the changes thoughout the years. _

_"Thanks for walking me to school dad." Ai says in a soft voice. She was 10 years old now. _

_Ai was about to walk into the building with her head down when Sasuke puts his hands on his shoulder. "What's wrong Ai?"_

_"Oh...no-nothing dad, really." Ai lied. She didn't want him to worry so much. _

_"It's okay to tell me, I'm your dad remember, you can tell me anything." Sasuke says. _

_"I can handle it dad...I'm going to be late for class." Ai says. "Bye dad." She waved at him again and headed for class. _

_Ai and Akiko were sitting down with Kentaro who they'd only meant a year ago. He soon became a close friend with Akiko and Ai and they were outside, playing at reccess. _

_Abi approaches them. _

_"Hey daddy's girl." She says. _

_"Daddy's girl?" Ai raised a eyebrow. _

_"Yeah I saw that little scene with you and that guy when you were standing outside of school." Abi says. "And I thought it was just adorable."_

_Ai rolled her eyes and turns away from her. _

_"Yeah...I've always wondered what it was like having a gay parent." Abi says and Ai stopped walking. _

_Her eye twitched but Abi didn't see it from where she was standing. _

_"Gay parent?" Akiko asks from the swing she was sitting on. _

_Ai didn't realize that she activated her sharingan, something she was about to use since she was little but doesn't move. _

_"Yeah, he looked like such a fag. Ai has some nerve bringing him around here. I would be so embarrassed to have him as dad." Abi says. _

_Ai had snapped. _

_She turns around and started to approach Abi. "You can saw whatever you want to me but you DON'T ever bring my dad in this...if you have a problem, you tell it to MY FACE!" Ai says right in her face. _

_"You did NOT just yell at me." Abi says. _

_"I so did! And it felt great." Ai says. _

_"I don't know what's up with you and your fucked up eyes but if you want to fight-" Abi was cut off abut Ai punching her in the jaw, making her stumble. _

_"You were saying? Bitch." Ai says, being the first person to ever stood up to Abi. _

_Ai deactivated her sharingan, wanting this to be a fair fight. _

_Abi wipes her mouth and started to charge at Ai who gracefully moved away from the punch. _

_"Too slow." Ai says and punches her right in the stomach and soon, a fight broke out. _

_The students started to surround, seeing the fight with school bully and its prey only to the the prey winning. _

_"I'm so sick and tried of you bullying me." Ai say and kicks her stomach, making her fall in her back. Ai quickly got on top of her and grabs her shirt collar and started to punch her countless and mericellessly, even getting blood on her fist. _

(End Flashback...)

* * *

This same position was just now, Ai was one top and punching Abi's face in just like three years ago.

"Ai get off!" Naruto says pulling his daughter off of Abi.

Ai wa resiting and Ino was trying to get the badly injured Abi out of the office.

"That girl is crazy! Crazy!" Abi shouted.

"Next time if you wanted to get your ass handed over to you just come see me again and I won't have any problem with it." Ai shouted as the door closed.

"Ai...calm down..." Naruto says sitting her down on the couch.

"That bitch deserves every punch and every kick she gets." Ai says.

Naruto sighed. _'How did Sasuke put up with her?'_

"Why would you fight her like that?" Naruto asks.

"Abi...was my bully...we had school together until a few years ago when I kicked her ass and her family decided to move." Ai says, calming down. "She tortured me for years and we hate each other...I hate her..." Ai says.

"You don't hate anyone, you just have a strong dislike for someone." Naruto says.

"No..." Ai shook her head. "I hate her and if she's going to be in this village than I'm out of here because as you can tell...we can't even be in the same room as each other." Ai says in a soft voice. She looks down at her hand, the one in which she punched Abi countless times with and her knuckles are tainted with her blood.

_'Just like that day...' _Ai thought to herself and she gets up from the couch chair and started to run out of her father's office.

"Ai!" Naruto shouted out for her and runs over to the door to see her no where in sight.

* * *

**I'm not smarter nor any better than anyone else on the planet...though there are others who are my senior and who can best me in a fight. If they should use that power to best anyone weaker them and/or for the wrong reasons, they must be stopped and put in there place. **

Ai walked through the village and even though she felt better about beating up her old bully...she felt hurt.

She was in the training fields now and even though she didn't know how she gotten there, she sits under a tree and pulls her knees up and rested her eyes.

For five minutes, her eyes reminded shut and when she opened them, she couldn't really remember what had happened.

She knows that she beat up Abi, she just can remember the actually fight...like if she had blacked out.

But that still didn't make her feel any better.

It was just like back then...that day...

_Ai opened her eyes, feeling kinda jet-lagged and almost lost her focus. _

_"Ai...Ai.." Sasuke started to snap his fingers, seeing if he could get her focus. _

_Ai blinks a few times and looks around at her surroundings. She was in the playground still and Abi was being carried off by one of the teachers. _

She was still feeling like that and just wanted to lay down for a while.

Disoriented. Kinda confused.

Moments like this...she wishes her dad was around...and a tear ran down her face.

* * *

I hope you liked it...

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 7: Happy 13th Birthday

Hey everyone and welcome back to Daddy's Little Love. I am still very pleased with all the wonderful reviews that I received.

Also...Happy Valentine's Day...belated of course!

To fungirl33: I know right! DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON! Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for liking this series ^_^ t makes me so happy to hear that! Thanks for the review ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To PockyPand4: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Anata Kiyoshi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: Well...my motivation lies within the music I listen to and my daily life. Like in the first few chapters, the characters 'Akiko' and 'Kentaro' came from my best friends and 'Ai' herself is (in a way) like me. Thanks for the review ^_^...by the way...I don't get why you put down 'Ohio is awesome, Michigan not so much, collage team awesome, state is just pathetic.' O_o

To narusasulover16: I'm not THAT awesome...Thanks for the review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Lilah-senpai: Thanks for the review ^_^

To RebelAngel91210: Thanks for the review ^_^

"Talking."

**_Over the phone_**

_'thinking'_

_"someone talking from the past"_

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 7

"Rrrrrreeeeeeeennnnnn!" A girl with red hair shouted and was running through the village in a very comedic way all the way to the ninja academy.

A boy with black hair and his eyes closed leaned against a tree. He wore mostly black clothing and he was pale.

On the other side of the tree was his friend, Zumel and he too, wore mostly black clothing but his hair was so blonde, that it almost looked white.

The red haired girl finds him and stops right in front of him, panting.

"Take a breath Sumi, what's up?" Ren asks her.

"Someone finally did it!" She says happily.

"Did what?" Zumel asks, moving next to the older kid.

"Someone...beat up Abi...FINALLY!" She exclaimed.

"Abi Chondora? Are you sure?" Zumel asks.

"Yes!...Okay okay, you how my mom works at the hospital right? Well~ I had to be there today and Abi was all beat up! Bloodily nose, both eyes were black as her soul. AND she looked like she was ran over! Hahaha." Sumi started to laugh. "FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST!"

Zumel and Ren looked at her like if she was crazy but then remembered how much of a bitch Abi was. in fact, she actually stalked Ren...but yet again, Abi wasn't the only.

"So...yeah...awkward." Zumel says, scratching the back of his neck.

Ren started to walk off with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey man, where you going? Class is about to start." Zumel shouted to his best friend.

"No where, I'll be back by lunch." Ren waved off with the back of hid hand.

Sumi had hearts in her eyes. "He's so cool."

* * *

Ai was hidden in a tree, leaning against the huge bark and laying on the branch. Her ipod was in he ears once more and she stares at the moving leaves above her and the sunlight giving depth in the leaves.

The blonde had actually gotten over her emotions rather quickly about Abi and was just trying to relax.

"When I was darkness at that time...(1)" Ai started to sing to herself, something she rarely did. She considered herself to be one of the worst singers on the planet but in reality, she was really good.

"Ai!" She heard a someone yell for her. She jumps up some and sighs.

_'Oh...no...not HIM!' _She thought bitterly to herself and was about to jump off when Naruto jumped right in front of her.

Ai groaned. "What do you want?" She asks.

"Just hear me out Ai." Naruto tells her. "Since your staying in this vil-"

"Excuse me? Who said I was staying here?" She raised a eyebrow like 'don't cut your eggs before they hatched.'

"I did...and as you father-"

"Sperm donor." Ai corrects him. "You're no father of mine."

"No, I'm your father-"

"The word 'Father' means that a man who takes care of their child! What have you done for me? other then arrest me and have your goons knock me out?" Ai asked/yelled. "You know what? You should consider yourself lucky."

"Why's that?" Naruto asks, wondering what his smart-mouth daughter has to say to him.

"Because you never paid child support like most father's do." Ai stated and turns away from him.

"I want to make it up to you Ai."

"How?" Ai asked.

"You can live at my house, and go to the ninja academy-"

"Hold it right there!" Ai turned and held her hand out like a stop sign. "Who said I ever 'wanted' to become a ninja?"

Naruto was taken back by this. "Well...I just thought that would be something you were interested in...since I'm the hokage and your moth...er...I mean Sasuke is a ninja from this village." Naruto says nervously. Ai was making him nervous.

"Don't ever assume you know what I want and don't think that you know me...that maybe true...but I'm not sure what I want to be and having others decided what I am doesn't help." Ai says. "Do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ai says clearly and yelled and goes off on her own once again.

* * *

Ai wondered around the village. Her mind deep in thought.

_'Why is all this happening to me?...I mean...I understand that dad only wanted to protect me...and actually right now...I'm sounding a lot like some poor patheic child who wants this kind of attention. I just...want someone who understands me...but at the same time...I want space...hell I don't know what I want anymore...oh god...am I going through puberty?' _Ai asked in her mind and she looks up.

The Hokage mountain was being re-constructed and some people were working on it; adding a new face.

_"...The jinchuuriki host of the Kyuubi happens to be the hokage now..." _She remembers Kentaro saying the day before she left that village.

_'So...that means...that...I'M THE KYUUBI'S DAUGHTER?' _Ai thought to herself in otter shock. _'Not the number nine!'_

Ai's cell phone started to ring, playing the chorus of the song 'Wish' by Reira. The blonde digs through her bag and pulls it out to see Akiko's name pop up.

"Moshi moshi?" Ai says, answering the phone.

_**"Happy birthday to you~"**_

"Birthday?" Ai asks as Akiko was singing on the phone.

_**"Yeah! Happy thirteen birthday girl! I wish you were back here so that we could celebrate that your a teenager now! Bonza!"**_ Akiko was rather chirper than what Ai needed right now.

"It's September first already?" Ai asks, not keeping track of the days.

_**"Yeah...you didn't know? It's your special day!"**_

Ai sighed. "Akiko...I'm not in the mood...I don't care if it's my birthday." Ai says in a depressing mood.

_**"Why wouldn't you be?" **_Akiko asks.

"Because...I saw Abi..."

_**"That bitch?"**_

"Hai and I kicked her ass." Ai says on the phone.

She didn't realize it, but a guy was walking right by her and heard that. He stops and turns to the girl.

She was rather attractive in his eyes and he really didn't find anyone attractive. All the girls in his class were really annoying which made them really unappealing and he knows he's not gay.

"Hey listen...I'm not feeling so great so I'm going to get off." Ai says and after a few nods, she hung up her cellphone and continued on her way.

Ren stood there, watching her walk away and secretly, and he didn't know why, but he wanted to reach out to her and hold her.

* * *

When Ren returned back to the academy, he was in a completely new state. Through out class, he drew hearts without cracks or them being broken in half like usual. They were done in black ink but still those who were close to him knew something was up.

Zumel being one of them.

"Hey man..." The boy approached his friend and looked down at his drawings. He raised a eyebrow and looked back at Ren. "Something...up?"

"...Huh?" Ren asks, not really paying attention to his.

"I asked you if something was up." Zumel says.

"Okay...do you believe in love at first sight?" Ren asks in a low voice.

"Love?..I'm not sure...why?" Zumel asks and then..it hit him. "You like someone?"

"Kinda..."

"She in this class?"

"No...but she's around our age..." Ren says.

"A commoner? Dude!" Zumel says exclaiming at his friend at the idea of liking someone who wasn't a ninja.

"No...I mean...I don't think so..." Ren says. "I found out that she was the one who put Abi in the hospital."

Zumel's jaw almost dropped. "So...she's not in this academy...so how did you meet her?" Zumel asked.

"I was walking right by and there she was, on her cellphone...she's different." Ren says.

"I'd like to meet a girl like that." Zumel admits and slumps in his seat. "I wonder where Iruka sensei is." He randomly asks, narrowing his eyes at the front of the class,

The door slides open and the class was brought to attention.

"Alright students, I know the graduation exams will start very soon but I want to introduce you to a new student who will be joining the class." Iruka says.

"A new student...you don't think it's that girl you were talking about earlier now will it?" Zumel says to Ren.

"I wonder who the new kid will be as well." Sumi says, resting herself on top of Ren's head.

"What the? Where'd you come from?" Ren asks, not noticing the girl and looked rather annoyed.

"Blame my parents Ren." She says.

_'That wasn't what I meant.' _Ren thought bitterly to himself.

Naruto walks through the class and the students stayed quiet out of respect.

"Hello everyone," Naruto greets. "I'm sorry this is such short notice but yes, as Iruka sensei has said, there will be a new student joining you all. I want you to make her feel really welcome." The blonde hokage says and looks over to the door.

Ai was standing there and she started to walk in. She didn't look it, but she was so-what nervous. Naruto actually caught her and told her to at least try the academy and if she didn't like it, she didn't have to go anymore. A unusual persuasion but one at that.

Iruka hadn't even meant her and he saw a huge resemblance with her Naruto.

"Everyone, meet Ai, she's my daughter." Naruto proclaim happily.

Ren's eyes widen at not only the sight of the girl he now has a crush on, but that she was also the hokage's daughter.

* * *

(1) The song is 'Rose' by Anna Tsuchiya. This song is also the first theme of the anime 'NANA.'

Wow...so I wonder how things will happen now? Is love in the air or will it just be blown away?

(I went through and re-edited it since there were too many mistakes I couldn't ignore. Thanks for everyone for putting up with my grammar mistakes!)

Thanks for reading

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 8: Happy 13th Birthday Part 2

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

To PockyPand4: I love making others feel better whn they had a cruddy day. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Anata Kiyoshi: Thanks for correcting me XD Thanks for reviewing as wel ^_^

To aikoi02: Nice user name by the way XD. Thanks for the Review.

To takuya: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: I'm sorry for not bringing up Sasuke as much as I should but you'll probably see him soon...I don't know...Thanks for the review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: Like I said before, I;m sorry for not bringing him up...but he's forming Team Taka or Hebi or whatever you call them DX. I'm also going to try to be a bit more 'discritive' in my story, I don't want to get 'Too in detail' with that cause I'll lose my focus on the story. Thanks for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 8

Everyone in the classroom looked at Ai like if she was from the zoo. Amazed at first but once the animal were out of the cage, they were terrifying as hell.

The blonde girl was feeling the pressure on her shoulders and she bows in respect to the class.

"Ohaiyo...everyone." She says in a unusual nervous voice. Ai would never admit it, but when she was 'put on the spot' she got nervous. The blonde girl looks over at the scar-faced sensei with big sapphire eyes.

"Uh well...Ai, why don't you go find somewhere to sit and I'll begin class." Iruka managed to say but he knows that he and his son like figure, Naruto, were going to have a long talk later.

"Okay." Ai says and started to walk up the row of stairs and tried to find a available seat.

Ren, who really couldn't believe his eyes, praised whatever god there was in letting the blonde girl come in 'this' class.

Sumi, who was resting on Ren's head, moves over in the available seat that was next to her crush before Ai could even see the chance to sit down.

The black haired teen looks at the girl. "Sumi, do you mind?" He asks, wanting Ai to sit there, rather than a crazy fan-girl.

"Yes I do mind, thanks for asking," Sumi replies. _'This girl will be serious competition if Ren likes her.' _The red haired girl thought bitterly to herself as she checked out the girl. She was really pretty, and seemed kind enough. There had to a catch and Sumi was going to try to find it.

Ai was looking around still and there was a available seat by the window in the corner. The pale girl walks over and takes the seat, setting her purse down and pulling out a mechanical pencil which was purple.

* * *

The entire day just seemed to drag on. Ai was beyond bored out of her mind since she already knew this stuff from her dad. The birthday girl digs in her pocket and checks her cellphone for the time.

2:55

The young Uchiha cursed to herself in her mind and slides the cellular device in her pocket before she got caught with it and get in trouble.

Ren has had his dark eyes on Ai the entire class and this was getting Sumi very jealous. As for Zumel...he didn't really pay any attention since well...they were in class after all.

"All right class, I will see everyone tomorrow and bring your weapons since we'll be practicing on them." Iruka says and dismissed the class.

Ai grabs her bag and puts it over her shoulder, just relieved to no longer having to be stuck in here. Just as she was about to leave, Ren got up and approaches her. Ai, who was digging in her bag, wasn't paying attention bumps into the taller male.

Ai blinks some and staggered backwards but kept her footing.

"Are you okay?" Ren asks.

Ai looks and sees the handsome guy. He looked like a rocker and a emo guy at the same time. "Uh yeah, I'm good." The pale girl says. "I'm Ai." She says, introducing herself.

"I'm Ren." He says.

The red hair wraps a arm around Ren and swung herself in the conversation. "And I'm Sumi." She says in a sly voice.

"Cool, nice to meet ya." Ai says in a zin-ish tone but she could tell by the way Sumi just intruded herself into the conversation, she was going to be annoying or a bitch.

"So you're the hokage's daughter huh?" The red head let go of Ren since he looked like her was going to lose his shit. "That must be interesting."

Ai looked calm as usual, like if she had known these people her whole life. "Not really."

"Sumi...must you be nosey?" Ren asks.

"What? I'm just making conversation with Aoi here."

"It's Ai. As in 'love'." Ai corrected her. The first thing you know someone was going to be a bitch was when they purposeful get your name wrong.

_'Strike one for Sumi.' _Ai thought to herself.

"Whatever," Sumi says.

_'There's strike two.' _Ai thought again.

"Well I'm going to get going before it gets to late." Ai says, excusing herself from the awkwardness of this discussion before Sumi hit's strike three.

The blonde Uchiha turns and started to leave the room.

"Hey wait!" Ren calls out to her and Ai stopped. She turns around some and looks at Ren.

"Hai?"

The guy goes up to her, leaving Sumi in the dust, and says, "Do you want to hang out sometime? I know a good place to get something to eat around here," he says.

Ai looks over to see Sumi again. "You sure your girlfriend won't get jealous?" Ai asks. She didn't want to go out with Ren, nothing personal but if she wasn't going to stick around, she didn't want to hurt him by standing him up or anything.

"Oh, Sumi's definite NOT my girlfriend." Ren says. "So will you?"

Ai looks down for a quick second before giving him a answer. "Listen, I don't...think that's possible...besides, I would rather have you as a friend than anything more. Okay. I'll see ya later." Ai smiled at the last part and left the classroom.

The girls who were just watching that scene couldn't believe it. Someone had actually turned down Ren. He was the coolest, strongest, smartest guy in the entire class. Any girl would kill their own parents just for a date with him and the new girl just rejected him like...if he was the ugly boy in the class.

* * *

Ai was walking down the street of Konoha and she was trying to get a hold of her dad again.

The ranged twice before she got a answer but it wasn't one that she was expecting.

_**"Moshi Moshi?"**_ It was a girl's voice.

"Gomen, is...Sasuke there?" Ai asked over the phone and raised a eyebrow.

_**"He's a little busy but I can give him a message for you." **_The girl's voice rang and it sounded like someone who was a huge bitch.

"Okay...well...never mind tell him to call me." Ai says, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. It wasn't like her father to be hanging around girls unless if was for her ownsake.

_**"And this is?..."**_

"It's Ai..." The teen girl says and closes her phone.

* * *

Karin hears the dead line and eyes Sasuke's phone in her hands. Sasuke's team was resting in a hotel room just outside of Konoha and were about to make future plans.

"What a bitch." Karin says, sticking her big nose in the air and closes his phone.

"Who was that?" Suigetsu asks.

"Some brat who wanted Sasuke." The red haired woman says and crosses her arms.

"Well, why did you answer his phone? That's messed up, that could have been the guy's daughter." Suigetsu says and gets up from his seat on the couch.

Karin stiffened up. "Da-daughter?" She just got nervous over the fact that she probably called Sasuke's daughter a bitch.

"Oh yeah you didn't know?" Suigetsu asked. "Sasuke has a daughter; she ran away about a few weeks ago or something like that." The white-haired man says and started to walk away. "Sasuke has been looking for that girl ever since and once he hears that she called and what you called her..." Suigetsu says and turns around. "Sasuke won't hesitate to kill you."

Karin gulped painfully and started to sweat drop but then snaps out of it. "Wait a minute? How old is this 'daughter'?" She uses air quotes around the word 'daughter' and adjusted her glasses.

"I don't know, about twelve or so." The guy says and from his hand, he takes a drink of water.

"Ha! Sasuke's in his twenties! He couldn't possibly have a daughter that old." Karin says, thinking that she had gotten the fish man.

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms and raised a eyebrow. Sasuke opens the door from the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder and a fresh clothes on.

"Hey Sasuke." Suigetsu called him. "You have a daughter, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Today's her birthday actually." Sasuke points out and Karin paled and her spirit left her body like in most animes. Sasuke was missing he baby's birthday and he felt awful that it was taking him 'this' long to actually find her. He cursed himself for teaching her so well.

Sasuke looks over at the girl and then back to Suigetsu. "Why?"

"Well...you got a call and Karin answered it." The fish man ratted out Karin out.

Sasuke didn't say anything and goes over to the table where Karin apparently laid his cell phone down. He flips it open and goes through the calls and saw that his baby girl did call.

Juugo, who was outside the entire time, walks in and sits down on the couch. "So Sasuke, what are our next plans going to be?"

"Were going to keep tracking down Itachi's movements and so far, he's heading for Konoha so that's where well be heading." Sasuke says, closing his phone.

* * *

Ai was now waiting outside of Naruto's office, being just as bored as she was in the academy. It wasn't like she knew where else to go to and since Naruto was her 'father' he was her only option her had. Naruto walks out and of his office and sees his daughter who he didn't even know was waiting for him.

"Ai? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

The blue eyed girl looks at her 'father' and says, "I was waiting for you."

"Well...why couldn't you just gone home, I don't get out of here till late at night." Naruto says.

"I don't know where you live." She says plainly.

"Oh right...well...I won't be able to get home sometime tonight or else I'd show you around." Naruto says and started to dig through his pockets and pulls out his house key and gives it to her. "Use this to get inside. I'll have someone take you there in a bit." Naruto says sheepishly. "I have a meeting to get too so um...yeah...I'll see you later Ai." Naruto says and walks down the hall.

At that moment, Ai felt even more lonely then she ever was in her entire life.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me here." Ai bowed to the ANBU and he quickly vanished off. Yes, her father, the hokage, had a ANBU escort his daughter to his house. It was a mansion but nothing that big.

The birthday girl uses the key the hokage gave her and opens the door. The emptiness echoed in the building as the door creaked open and Ai didn't really comfortable walkig in on her own but she did.

Naruto must have a lot of trust in her in order for him to just give her the key and let herself in and that had just met a day ago. Anyone else would have probably robbed the place.

The manison looked very nice but it seemed like everything in it was unused and untouched.

_'Naruto must be very lonely.' _Ai thought to herself and walks around some, exploring. It didn't seem like Naruto was with anyone in a relationship kinda way and perhaps he was lonely. No wedding ring was on his hand.

Ai wanders into the kitchen and sees how usually clean it was. Everything inside looked very new and very shiny, like in professional kitchens at restaurants. It didn't seem to be very homestyle or welcoming in the least.

* * *

Getting out of the kitchen, the girl goes upstairs in opens the first door she sees.

The hokage didn't have much in his own room either. Just a plain twin size bed with a plain room. Perhaps a walk-in closet and a bathroom connecting to the room but even this room was really plain.

Ai takes a step in to looks at his night stand. There was a picture of four people in it. One was of a guy with guy hair; a girl with pink hair which she already knew who it was.

_'Bitch'_

The two boys in this photo, was obvious and Ai knew it.

Her parents.

It was strange, seeing her parents at her age, even through a photograph. Her mother, Sasuke was very handsome like he is now and Naruto looked annoyed in the picture. She noted the headband on her mother's forehead. A Konoha headband.

_"Konoha ninja can't ever be trusted Ai..." _Sasuke once said to her.

_'Tell me...dad...does that mean you can't be trusted either?' _She asked herself as she glided her fingers over the glass; over Sasuke.

The Uchiha puts the photo back before she would start crying and she didn't want to cry. Not anymore.

* * *

Ai was in the living room now, a little Debbie cake in her hand with a candle lite in it.

She placed the dessert on the coffee table and leans in, watching the small flame flicker some before settling and the wax from the candle started to melt.

She eyed the candle and leaned in on the table; not caring if she was actually too close to the cupcake. Her head rested in her crossed arms on the table and the flame reflected of her sapphire orbs.

It was six in the evening, just four more minutes away from the actually time she was born. It had always been tradition with her and Sasuke to have celebrated her birthday at 6:04 since that was time when he gave her life into this world.

Oh how thirteen was an unlucky number, for she is all alone on this day but...she started to think about how lonely her mother must be on birthdays. She knew Sasuke grew up alone when his family died so...she was like her daddy.

"Happy birthday to me...I guess." Ai says softly to herself and blows out the candle.

_'I wish...things will turn out for the better...that dad and Naruto, weren't lonely anymore...that I can actually have a family...and that...everything works out for everyone else in this world...'_

* * *

Naruto came home that evening very late.

He walks past the kitchen and into the living room here Ai was sleeping on the coffee table and a untouched cupcake was right by her head. The brunt candle on the chocolate dessert never clicked to him about why that was even there.

He lifts up the sleeping beauty and carries her to a spare bedroom to let her sleep for the night.

* * *

How sad!

Thanks for reading.

Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter 9: I Don't Want to be a Ninja

Hey everyone, and welcome to 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

To Anata Kiyoshi: Thanks for informing me...thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To PockyPand4: Lol! XD Thanks for the review ^_^

To RebelAngel91210: Thanks for the review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for the review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: No, Naruto didn't...but he's gonna...just read (;P) Thanks for the review ^_^

To Ms. lokita1: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for the review ^_^

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!**

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 9

It was the next day in Konoha and Ai was sitting in a tree, waiting for class to begin. She had been up since five in the morning because that was just how she always wake up to go to school. The blonde Uchiha watched the sun raised from the academy's tree and, like always, listened to her ipod.

It was about seven in the morning now and Ai noticed a brown haired shinobi known as Iruka and she smiled some, now having someone to talk to.

Even loners like company sometimes.

"Hi Iruka-sensei." Ai says, smiling and jumps down from the tree.

The sensei was surprised to see her. It still was unbelievable that Naruto had a twelve year old daughter.

"Hello Ai...so what are you doing here so early? Class don't start till nine this morning." Iruka says.

"Oh...I didn't know, besides I'm a 'early bird gets the worm' kinda girl I guess." She smiled and laughed off. In all honesty, she felt incredible stupid right now.

Iruka warmly smiled at the girl. She did look like Naruto quite a bit.

"Say Ai, I kinda need you to sign a few things with your father." Iruka says. "It's in the classroom so let's head there shall we?" Iruka says.

"Okay." Ai says and follows her sensei into the academy.

"Here you go." Iruka says and hands her a few forms.

The thirteen year old takes the papers and read over them.

"Medical forms...information forms..." She mumbles to herself as she read through them.

"These things need to be filled out and returned as soon as possible." Iruka says.

Ai raised her eyebrows some and says. "Okay, I'll get working on them now." She says and takes the seat where she sat yesterday; in the back corner of the room.

Iruka thought it looked lonely back their but if that's where Ai wanted to sit, he really couldn't do anything to stop her.

Ai skimmed through the papers and filled them out with a spare pencil.

Name: Ai Rin Uchiha

Age: 13

Birthday: September 1st

Height: 4'6

Weight: 100 lbs

Then came the parent where the parents inform was to be written in. So, since she had no idea what to write in 'father,' she wrote in the mother side.

* * *

By the time Ai got most of the paper's filled out, students started to come in the class. Ren, who was walking, sees the blonde and stares at her. The teen was in awe at her...like seeing a rose; beautiful to look at.

"You still looking at her?" His friend, Zumel says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh Zu...hey..." Ren says. "And I think I'm going to sit next to her today." Ren says.

"Do you want Ai to be mauled by your crazy fan-girls?" Zumel asks, raising a eyebrow.

As Zumel said that, Ren looked around the room, looking out his fan girls; mainly, Suki.

Zumel started to walk up to his seat and Ren was walking up the stairs, watching Ai as he did. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to approach her.

Ai looks up and smiles a bit. "Oh hey Ren." She says in a friendly way.

"Hey Ai." He says back, thinking to himself, 'so far so good.'

"What you been up to?" Ai asks like if she'd known him as long as she had known Akiko.

"Uh, nothing really, how about you?" Ren asks, taking the spot next to her.

"Nothing really either." Ai says and went back to the paper work.

Ren was checking her out, she has a nice, pimple free face, beautiful blue eyes, nice skin, her clothes were black and she wore a hoodie with the sleeves rolled up some, giving off that 'edgy' look with dark jeans and black sandals.

Ai folders the paper work and then places it in her pocket.

"So Ai...where are you from?" Ren asks, trying to make conversation with his crush.

"Oh...the mountains..." She simply started.

"Mountains?"

"Hai...its like...a week away from Konoha on foot but yeah, that's where I'm from." Ai says. She wasn't going to says 'unfortnatley' like she wanted to do...no one wants to complain about where their from to someone they just met right?

"So your from the same area that Abi is from?" Ren asks.

Ai takes her pencil and stabs the desk under her in fury over the sound of that name. "Don't mention that bitch to me..." She says in a calm voice.

"You hate her to?" Ren asked the question while seeing the pencil, halfway through the desk.

"If she was here right now, I'd either beat the shit out of her again or leave Konoha for good." Ai started.

"Again?..."

"Yeah I beat her up twice now..." Ai says and then realized that she was gonna start stuff she never wanted to do. The blonde gets up from her seat.

"Hey wait." Ren says and turns to her. "Where are you going? Class is about to start." Ren says.

Ai turns around some and faced Ren. "Why do I care? I don't want to be a ninja." Ai says and leaves the class, leaving Ren in shock.

* * *

Ai was hiding out in the forest once again.

Ai learned that opening up to other people was not only hard to do but it also annoyed other people. She also learned that if you complain about your own problems, people naturally tend to 'one up' you. In other words, if you complain about something, someone always have to have it worst.

So Ai just most of the time stayed quiet.

Her life didn't matter in any way, shape or form. Technically, she shouldn't even exist.

"Ahhh!~" Ai perked up and heard someone screaming.

The blonde started to run and transforms into the 'Kitsune' with the transformation jutsu and started to jump from tree bark, to tree bark.

All it took was a quick second before Ai was there and spotted a man with a nasty look on his face.

"Stop right there!" Ai says, growling a bit before using a tree branch as a bar and swings herself up, flipping in the air and attacks the man.

She slides right behind him and knocks him down to his knees. Grabbing the wires from her belt, she pulls it out and just like a bull at a rodeo, ties his hands and feet together and this time, broke a personal record.

"That will teach ya." Ai says and looks over to the victim. "Are you o-" Ai was eruptly cut off by the sight of a depressed Abi.

_'SON OF A BITCH! I SAVED HER?' _Ai thought bitterly at herself.

* * *

What will happen now? Will Ai and Abi fight, even though she is 'Kistune' at the moment?

Thanks for reading.

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 10: The Role Model

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.' I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner but I don't have my laptop and it was a pain to deal with, not to mention get some ideas flowing right DX

Also to those who reviewed, Thanks a lot but I'm so sorry I couldn't reply to each of you like I usually do.

HUGE shout out to 'izzy bikouskishi' for inspiring me to write again on this story. I finally made it to 100 reviews now ^_^

I'm so sorry for the chapter being short. But if you can guess who is the guest is in the chapter, I will do something very special ^_^ Here's a hint...she's a musician.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 10

Ai was letting her head get soaked by the waterfall that she found by sudden chance. She was in her regular clothing again instead of her 'Kitsune' costume. Her thick blonde hair started to curl like it normally does with it gets wet and hung off from her head, sparkling from the afternoon sun.

She still hadn't gotten over the fact that she saved her worst enemy ever. Ai hated that but at the same time, she hated herself for actually hating someone else; even though it was Abi...and about what she heard from the girls mouth.

_"I like Ai...I've liked her ever since we fought together..."_

Ai shook off that memory...it...sickened her. Ai knew she was straight. She liked guys more than being around girls. Hell she was raised by a guy. The only girl she didn't mind being around was Akiko and even she had her annoying moments. Akiko and one other woman Ai didn't mind being around. Most of the women Ai have seen while growing up were either real bitches or just awful in general. She remembers the days when she and her dad would go out for groceries and tons of women would hit on him. Seeing them throwing themselves at her dad made Ai...hating herself. Ai likes being a girl but doesn't like it when they degrade themselves to such a level and that what Ai fears the most.

She takes her head out of the waterfall and purposly falls backwards, falling into the river with her arms spread out as she started to drift in the water. She keeps her eyes closes for a few minutes, needing to get her mind clear.

A woman by the age of what appeared to be nineteen was walking down the river bed. She has brown hair that looked red in the sun and brown eyes that were kinda big, like a child's. She wore a dress that looked rather fancy and Lolita styled with red bows and lace. She has a red bow in her head. She has a cello case with her and as she was walking, she looks over and spots the Uchiha drifting in the water.

"Well if this isn't a small world after all." She says and Ai looks over and sees the girl.

"Ka..Kanon?" Ai says and turns over, trying to get herself out of the water. She gets out by was soaked to the bone. "I'd give you a hug but..." Ai looks down at herself and smiles, chuckling a bit. "You know."

"Ai! How's it been?" The woman smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be in Konoha...and I must say you've certainly have grown." Kanon smiled.

Ai smiled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "You have no idea how good it is to see a familiar face." Ai says.

Kanon used to live in Ai's village. She and Ai were like sisters in a way. Kanon introduced music to Ai and ever since, she's been listening to it. Kanon would play her cello and even taught Ai to play with her using her sharingan and Ai taught her how to draw, something Ai was very good at doing. Sasuke didn't mind Kanon at all because she had gotten along with Ai and Sasuke knew that Ai needed 'some' female rolemodel in her life. However, about a few years ago, when Kanon turned sixteen, Kanon got old enough to live her life outside of her home.

"I hear you Ai." Kanon says and both girls started to laugh.

* * *

Ren was walking around the village some. His hands in his pockets and his face was low and filled with worry for Ai.

_"I don't want to be a ninja."_

Ai's attitude said 'leave her alone,' but her eyes read 'comfort me,' and Ren was starting to see that.

Ren looks up and sees Haru Hatake. He was a year older than Ren and he never seemed to like the Hatake. It wasn't the fact that he was older, stronger or anything obvious but Ren just...never liked Haru.

Ren walks by Haru and their eyes just locked on each other for what seemed to be slowly but only a second passed.

Haru was hanging out with Mi-Mi who came out off a store with a bunny stuffed animal in her arms that looked creepy yet cute at the same time.

"What's going on?" She asked in a monotone.

"Nothing, you ready?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Mi-Mi says and she and Haru started to walk in the streets. It was getting quiet between the two teammates. So Mi-Mi decided to talk.

"You know, I've been hearing about that girl we had to take here. That she's actually the hokage's daughter." Mi-Mi says.

Haru raised a brow. "That Ai girl?...Well...now that you say that. I guess I can see the resemblance." Haru says, thinking about the appearance similarities.

"Well I kinda like her." Mi-Mi says. "She's not like other girls around here. She's tough but not bitchy tough like some of the girls around here." She says.

"Y'know, it's funny, your from Suna but thanks to your dad, you're a Konoha shinobi so you can actually say stuff like that." Haru says.

"Well that's a benefit of being the Kazekage's daughter now isn't it." Mi-Mi says and started to skip ahead of Haru like a child.

* * *

In the mountains...

Akiko and Kentaro were hanging out and it was very...'stressful' for the two of them to be around each other because...Ai was practically the glue between these two. With the glue, they were falling apart and what was suffering was the friendship.

Not only was their friendship suffering, the entire village was suffering. The village became more dangerous and with criminals running lose, everyone was getting robbed, raped and killed. The newspaper article headline actually read 'Where is the Kitsune?'

Akiko was looking through the broken glass of what was once her favorite clothing store and she sighs heavily.

"There's another place that went into shambles." Akiko says.

"Oh what's it to ya? That's like...the tenth place to be robbed." Kentaro says, presenting the window to her like if she wasn't already seeing it. "The moment that damn fox left this town, everything went to hell, if this keeps up, we're no better than that Sound village."

"That damn fox, as you so put it, was the only thing protecting us and now that his head is on a warrant, it ran. It had no choice." Akiko says, getting annoyed.

"You two talking about the Kitsune?" A dark voice says from behind Akiko and Kentaro.

The two turned around and suddenly, everything went black for both of them.

* * *

"So that's what's going huh?" Kanon says after listening Ai's story. "I knew when you started to become the 'Kitsune' in your village, that you would do a great job but having to quit because of your life was branded didn't mean you had to leave."

"Kanon it did," Ai says. "Not for my sake, but for dad's. He had to leave Konoha...but if I stayed and got caught...and they found him...he would be taken away." Ai says in a sad voice. She loved her dad no matter what but at the same time needed space from him as well. She'd stay away if it met he can live there and no ninja would find him.

"I see...well I've been hearing that your village is in bad shape. They really need your back Ai...but who am I to tell you what you should and shouldn't do." Kanon says getting up from where she sat.

Ai got up with her. "You can. Listen...I can't go back. I wasn't happy there and I'm happy here. I don't want to settle down. I wanna travel the world like I was before the ninja's here arrested me for, and get this, for being an Uchiha!" Ai says.

Kanon hugs the wet girl. "It'll be okay Ai. You're tough and independent. If anyone can live their live to the fullest, it's you." Kanon says and lets her go. "You're thirteen years old now and you can do anything. Listen I have to get going but I'm staying in the village for a bit." Kanon tells Ai and takes her cello case and started to leave.

Ai watched her walk off and she smiled, happy that someone that she saw as a big sister was around now.

Kanon stops and turns around some. "Oh Ai...one more thing."

Ai tilted her head in confusion before hearing the mimiked words. "I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and fourth." In a sing-song manner.

Ai blushed greatly in embarrassment. "You...You saw that?" She asked.

"Sweetie...EVERYONE saw it." Kanon says and started to walk away.

Ai started to run after her. "You know I hate being called 'sweetie'!"

* * *

Well I hope that wasn't a waste of time but I'm in need of an idea right now since it's been a while since I posted in this story.

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 11: The Curse Mark On Ai

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

I'm so happy about the many reviews I got. ^_^

To PockyPand4: I'm so sorry you couldn't understand it...^_^; Well what I trying to set up was what happened with Ai _AFTER_ her encounter with Abi. In short, when Abi says 'I really like Ai.' She was meaning like in a like 'like' way and that's why Ai needed to get away and water waterfall thing was kinda like a 'cleansing' thing for her. Thanks for your review though ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: OMG I'm so sorry! I worded that very wrong! Okay what I meant to say was this: I'm sorry I COULDN'T reply to the reviews like i normally do. It wasn't that I had too much, no never could that happen! I love my reviews ^_^ I was sorry I couldn't reply back to them like I'm doing now. Thanks for the review ^_^ I'm sorry I made you mad

To 1: You see...thanks for reviewing ^_^

To a new reviewer, Midnight Fan: Thanks for your review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: That's sucks not being on spring break...but where I am, we don't get out of school till June 8th I think...Thanks for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 11

Ai smiled happily. Talking to Kanon really helped a lot and she needed someone she could trust.

Ai was just wondering around the training grounds and still soaking wet from the waterfall. She didn't care because hey...there were worst things in this world than just being wet. Like the war that was happening outside of the village and the many people dying...or sickness or disease in the world...her being wet wasn't as bad as people make...

The thirteen year old started to get a pain down her lower back, dead center on the tail bone and she started to ache. She goes over to a wooden post and lean against it, the pain getting worst.

_'Damn...why now...I hate this...pain...' _She thought to herself and she could feel it spread all over her back, making her arch backwards some and gasp in pain.

In the center of her tail bone, three comas were flaring up and spinning on the skin. It felt like fire and pain fused together.

* * *

Sasuke was in the forest with his teammates.

"Konoha isn't too far away now Sasuke." Karin informs him him his right.

"I know." Sasuke stated in a cold voice. He head spiked up as he could sense it...

_'I know this feeling...it's...Ai!' _Sasuke thought to himself as his speed increase ten fold and soon founded himself in out of the forest and into a clearing.

His onyx eyes searched the area and Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were right behind him.

"Sasuke, I sense a very dark charka. I don't think we should get close to it." Karin says but her words were ignored as Sasuke was running towards the dark charka.

"This charka feels like...a curse mark's charka." Juugo says to himself as he followed Sasuke.

"Curse mark?" Karin asked and soon, Suigetsu and Karin followed.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Ai grab the pole and started to hit her head against it from the pain. She hated this pain because this wasn't the first time she's felt this pain...she GREW UP with this pain and there wasn't anything that would help her through it. It comes up unexpectedly or when she's in a HUGE battle.

The pain cribbles Ai so much so that she can't even move on her own. She has to fight it off because it...confumes her.

Sasuke arrives and hears the cries. He looks over and he sees his baby girl.

"Ai!" He runs over and prys her off the pole which wasn't easy because she had one hell of a grip on it.

Ai was so blinded by pain that she didn't even realize who it was and started to struggle out of Sasuke's hold.

Pain-filled grunts and moans escaped from Ai and Sasuke, like always when this happened, has to hold Ai down. He pins her down to the ground.

"Ai, it's me...Ai...AI!" Sasuke shouted trying to get through to her.

"It...hurts...it hurts..." She cries and actual tears were running down her face.

Gulity was written in Sasuke's eyes as he knocks her out by pinching a nerve behind her neck. Even with her unconscious, it didn't stop her legs from shaking. His teammates came and they see Sasuke holding down the girl.

"Whose that?" Karin asked, eyeing the girl.

"My daughter..." Sasuke says and he pulls back her shirt and it shows her curse mark was spreading badly.

"How does she have the curse mark?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke gets up and lifts up Ai bridal style. "Through me...that's how she got it and every year, it gets worse..." Sasuke says as he started to walk, surprisingly toward the village of Konoha.

Sasuke started to remember the first time it happened...

* * *

_September third...about thirteen years ago..._

_Sasuke was waking some baby formula for baby Ai who has done nothing but kept him up throughout the entire night for the past two days; since she was born. He was exhausted but for whatever reason, Ai would barely stop crying. _

_The fourteen year old started to fall asleep standing up as the crying continued..._

_It wasn't until the crying suddenly stopped that Sasuke snapped his head up and felt something was seriously wrong. _

_He runs out from the kitchen and goes over to the bassinet that was in the living where he looked in and Ai was very quiet and very still. Her eyes were closed and she looked like death had touched her. _

_Sasuke lifts her up and felt a burning from her back as he tried to wake her up. The burning wasn't natural so he removed some of her blankets that covered her small body and he sees the cursemark appearing on her flesh. It was burning purple and black and swirling around on the infants back. _

_"So that's why you've been crying..." Sasuke says in realization. "You have the curse mark and you're in pain..." He says sadly._

_Tiny whimpers were heard from baby Ai, indicating she was still alive at least and that gave Sasuke some hope. _

_Another attack was when Ai was about only a year old and she nearly died from it and the fever wouldn't go away for about four days. _

_Every year, it would get more constant and soon, Sasuke questioned if Ai should even be in school. _

_One time, Sasuke was training Ai and she got thrown against a tree and it hit her dead on curse mark, making her go completely paralzyed with pain. Even when someone touchs the mark, it hurts Ai...Sasuke knew that that curse mark...would be her main weakness..._

* * *

Sasuke went up to a door of an apartment building and knocked. He knew he could help but wasn't sure if he wasn't willing or not...

Kakashi Hatake open the door and sees Sasuke at the door. Someone who he though he'd never seen in Konoha again unless it was against his will.

Sasuke was holding Ai in his arms, her face looked feverish and she was sweating with shakey legs and hands.

Desprete times call for desprete measures...

"Please...Kakashi...I know you seal away curse marks...I'm begging...PLEASE SAVE MY DAUGHTER!" Sasuke cried out to his old sensei.

* * *

Wow...I hope you guys will forgive me on the OOCness in this chapter...

By the way, I'm super sorry for the chapter being short, like I said, I NEED IDEAS!

Please Review ^^


	13. Chapter 12: Inside of Ai's Mind

Hey everyone and welcome back to Daddy's Little Love. I'm glad that I got my laptop back and so I bring all my lovely readers and reviewers a chapter. Okay Quick warning...it's a strange way to tell a Naruto story but hey...it's MY story right? LOL I hope that everyone will enjoy it the same though.

Takuya: Thank you for the review ^_^

To M s . l o k i t a 1: That actually sounds pretty good...thanks ^_^ Thank you for the review ^_^

To Shifuni: I know right...Thank you for the review ^_^

To Midnight Fan: Thank you for the review ^_^

To suzanne: LOL Thank you for the review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: I will admit, I've been lagging in this story because I have so much on my mind that sometimes my stories get all mushed up together...DX...It does end up really funny and I end up laughing out loud...I'll try my best to be more describitive. Thank you for the review ^_^

To aikoi02: Thank you for the review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Thank you for the review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thank you for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 12

Kakashi stared in amazement as he saw his ex-pupil. He certainly was expecting to see Sasuke Uchiha at his door step today but there he was...with pleading dark eyes and on his knees none the less.

"Sasuke?"

"Please!" The raven cut him off. "Please save my daughter...please..." Sasuke's head was down now and he couldn't bare to lose his daughter...

Kakashi stayed quiet for a few second before moving to the side of door way. "Get her in and I want explations." Kakashi spoke cold but he was actually upset at Sasuke for leaving his village.

Sasuke didn't say anything and got on his feet and went inside the apartment and Kakashi closed the door right behind him.

* * *

The sound of water dripping echoed in the empty space. A simple drop landed on the girl's forehead caused her to stir.

Blue eyes started to open and she doesn't see anything but a empty void of dark space. Ai gets up and started to feel...really different. Her outfit considsated of a dress that had a bell skirt and long white socks that went up to her knees. Her top was frilly with long with sleeves that extended past her hands. Her shoes were like little kids but high from the ground as she stood.

"Oh great." She grumbled under her breathe. "I'm a lolita." Ai mumbled. When she was younger, Kanon used o dress her up in such girly clothing and her dad took pictures...which was so unlike him none the less. Through out the years, Ai went from sweet lolita to gothic lolita or to a rocker chick.

**_"You're too weak..."_**

Ai looked around to see no one around her. She raised a brow. "Excuse me?" She asked aloud.

A evil chuckle was heard but Ai wasn't afraid...she crossed her arms and looked...bored. "This is it?" She asked and examined her nails. Ai had been through this so many times that she's gone from scared, to numb and now she was just bored.

_**"What do you mean?...You are weak!"**_

"Yeah~ Lemme tell you how weak I am..." Ai says in a scartiac voice. She goes over and flips a switch which lighten up the entire void. It was a orange light and dim but it was enough light make the evil purple charka from within her to shrink.

"Yeah that's right...You may hurt me physically but I'm in control of MY mind. Not you, and anyone else." Ai says and as she spoke, a bubbling was taking place from behind her. Red charka was forming behind her and forming into a demon.

"If I'm so~ weak as you put it than why do you need me to survive? And another thing-" Ai was cut off by a dark presence behind her. She slowly turns around to be face-to-snout of a chakra beast...something of which she has never seen before in her life.

It chuckled and growled at the same time and it's red eyes met with blue eyes of the Uchiha.

**"Well if it isn't my lucky day..." **The beast says in a chuckle. **"Looks like Madara will facing me with a Sharingan host...excellent..."**

Ai looked in horror and as red charka started to consume her body, so did the dark purple charka and it gangs up on her.

"Stop! What are you-! Hey! HELP!" Ai shouted in pain.

* * *

Ai's body lurged forward as Kakashi and Sasuke tried to hold her down. It looked like she was giving birth by her position but the pain was in her stomach and her back in unison. Tears ran down Ai's face as black marks and demonic claws began to cover her. Her nails, whih are usually cut short, were long and sharp, her entire back was covered my the curse mark spreading to her front now and even her body was heating up from the charka's forming together in a unhealthy way.

Sasuke refused to give up on his baby girl and held on tightly to her. "Shh, shh baby...daddy's here...daddy's here...and he loves you so much..." He whispered in her ear. They were holding her down on Haru's bed since that's where Kakashi told him to lay her at. It didn't take long before she body was enraged and bursting out posionous chakra through her pores.

"Sasuke...hold her down!" Kakashi says as he lets go and started to do a few hand signs.

Sasuke literally got on top of Ai and held her down by her ankles by using charka in his feet so that he wouldn't slip and charka in his hands to hold her down that away.

Kakashi did a total of twenty hand seals and told Sasuke to move quick. The Uchiha jumped down and before Ai's body could onvulse again violently, Kakashi slammed his hand on her stomach.

Then a eerie slience soon followed...

* * *

Ai was scared...she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was...this beast was scary...

"Scared...I'm so scared..." Ai thought to herself but it was when she was younger. She looked over and sees a sad child with blonde hair and with tears in her eyes. The sniffling noises were from the mere child. "I want my daddy!"

Ai stepped back and looked at her hands, seeing them so small and that the entire place ahd gotten so bigger.

SHE was the child.

"Daddy! Where are you! DADDY!" She was only three years old...she way too small however to look three.

Ai felt like crying herself, staring at this...image of herself; her inner child. The scared baby who cried for daddy.

"Dad..." Her voice cried out. "I'm...so sorry..."

_"Daddy's here...daddy's here...and he loves you so much..."_

Ai looks around and lifted her frilly dress so that her feet wouldn't get caught for when she would start running. "Dad?" She asks, recognizing the voice. "Dad! Where are you?" She asks and started running.

Soon enough, she dress transformed into jeans and a white tee shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and she ran even faster and soon...a light appeared before her...

* * *

She felt heavy...her body felt like it weight a ton as she tried to open her eyes. Mild mumbles could be herd from the girl as she gained consciousness.

"Wha?" She asked and her throat felt dry.

"Shh, baby." A cool hand brushed against her sweaty and feverish cheek. "Stay still for a moment..."

As Ai started to wake up, she could feel someone writing on her back, going down a line.

Her vision was blurry a bit but she easily knew who it was. "Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah baby, I'm here." Sasuke says and looks over at Kakashi who had just finished the blood sealings.

"Now, it will be over quickly, you ready?" Kakashi asked.

"She's ready." Sasuke answered for his daughter.

The copy-cat ninja started to wave hand signs and Ai looked up some. "Ready for wha-?"

"Curse sealing."

A hand was place on Ai's curse mark and the sealing begun. Ai screamed in pain and was shaking as the blood seals were going into her body.

Ai couldn't stay awake any longer and passed out from the pain.

"There...it's just like yours Sasuke." Kakashi says and looks over at the Uchiha.

Sasuke stayed quiet and lifted Ai up and carried her bridal style. "She needs a doctor right?"

"Yeah."

"Take me to Tsunade and I will explain EVERYTHING!" Sasuke stated clearly.

* * *

Wow...some memories of the past will be revealed in the next chapter...will Ai ever recover? And what was that monster inside of the poor girl?

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 13: Sweet Child of Sasuke

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.' I hope everyone will enjoy reading this chapter...oh and OOCness on Sasuke's part in this story!

To M s. l o k i t a 1: I will and did! Thank you for your review ^_^

To a anonymous reviewer, Black Rose: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: I wasn't really thinking about that...until you mentioned that...so...I'm still thinking about using that and how it will turn out. Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: A contest...hmm...I should but if you had anything in mind (I.e if want to do that) you can do that. Thank you for your review ^_^

To a new reviewer, Jelen Of Moonlight: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 13

The hospital was calm and actually peaceful in Tsunade's opinion. That was until Kakashi Hatake and a missing nin Sasuke ran through with what looked like a dead girl on his back. Tsunade was at the front desk at the time, talking to a nurse about some random thing when she looked over and saw Sasuke, someone who she hadn't seen for years, and Kakashi.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded to know. After all, Sasuke was considered a missing ninja and someone who abandoned his village. Question was, why had he returned?

"We...need a room...for my daughter." Sasuke says out of breathe and as he shifted Ai from his back to his arms. The girl was extremely pale and unconscious.

"Hey..that's Ai?...So the DNA test were correct after all." Tsunade says. "You are Ai's mother."

Sasuke ignored her comment and says, "Please...Tsunade...Ai is in need of a doctor...the best doctor...please look over her." Sasuke pleaded.

Without a second thought..."GET ME A GURNEY AND A MEDICAL TEAM READY, STAT!" Tsunade shouted and as a few nurses were following her orders, Tsunade looks down at the Uchiha and had some questions for him.

"What happened to her?" Tsunade asked.

"Curse mark sealing." Kakashi stepped in. "Apparently Ai was born with the curse seal on her lower back and it was taking over, Sasuke asked me to seal it and I did." Kakashi reported.

"Good, now I have an idea about what I'm dealing with," Tsunade says and a medical team was coming from the hallway.

"Lay her on the gurney and I'll take her back. Do not leave this hospital." Tsunade ordered and Sasuke gently laid his baby girl on the gurney. She looked like a lifeless doll and the team got straight to taking her to the examination room.

Tsunade runs with them and Kakashi and Sasuke went to the waiting area to wait for Ai.

"Sasuke...you said you were going to explain everything." Kakashi reminded his old student.

Dark orbs narrowed to his sensei and asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Start from why you left the village." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke looked down at the ground...his hand in his lap and after a few blinks...he started to explain...

"It was after the mission when we helped the guy win the race...I was put into this hospital and while I was here, they did blood work ad told me the news, I was about a few weeks pregnant." Sasuke says, thinking back on that day. "And it happened to around the same time that Naruto and myself were fighting. We had a secret relationship between us and no one knew about...and he wanted to tell everyone...I didn't want people to know. But the fight that broke us up...and made me leave the village...was when I told him about the pregnancy. He yelled...saying he couldn't trust me anymore that I was lying to him...I thought he was joking like his usual self...but no, that wasn't the case...and he left me; hurt me...I never forgave him...I ran away because no one needed to know, and no one would have wanted to help..." Sasuke says and his head hung lower to the ground.

Kakashi listened and heard the story. He never thought that something like this could have happened behind his back. His own students. Well he did have Iruka to take care of because back then, they were unknowlingly having Haru, their son.

"And the birth?" Kakashi asked for whatever reason.

"By myself...in the house I bought with money from the Uchiha savings." Sasuke stated. He would never forget the birth of his baby. She was so precious to him. The only thing that kept him from turning dark. Every laugh, every smile, every time she called out to him, kept him sane and gave him a purpose; a good purpose.

"You gave birth all alone? No one assisted you?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"That's right...I thought I was going to die. I was on my knees, hitting my head against my bed...in a jutsu no less."

"Her birthday...when is it?" Kakashi asked and thought about when Sasuke left the village...he did the math and figured that her birthday might have been recently or coming up.

"It was a few days ago...September first..." Sasuke stated and wondered how she celebrated it...if she even did...

Sasuke always spoiled Ai on her birthday. It was day in which she came to existence and love him. Her first birthday, Sasuke let her taste cake a chocolate with white frosting, for the first time and ended up having it cover her entire head, face and clothes.

"So when did Ai's curse mark start acting up?" Kakashi asked.

"A few days after she was born...I remembered she cried a lot after she was born...I didn't understand it so I thought that it said babies will cry, that it was because of that...but two days after she was born, she stopped breathing for a minute...but then whimpered and I stayed awake to make sure she got better. It lasted for an entire week because I couldn't help her...I didn't know how to..." Sasuke says as if remembering was painful to do. "It kept getting worse...every year...around her birthday...it always happens..." Sasuke says.

After Sasuke had said that, it was really quiet in that waiting area...no one said anymore. Kakashi didn't know what to say.

* * *

Hours had passed before any news was heard. Tsunade came out and let out a breath of relief.

"She'll live...the curse mark did quiet a bit of damage to her body after years but we've managed to heal up recent wounds. Surprisingly, the previous damage to her body had been healed up from a string charka source...we search her body for any seal but the only one that was found on her was the curse mark." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke frowned and question, "What other seal would be on her?"

Tsunade looked at the raven. "You _are _aware that Ai has jinchuuriki charka in her right?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I didn't...I don't know where..." Sasuke says and stopped speaking and got angry. "That son of a BITCH!" Sasuke says. "She got it from that...that...DOBE!"

* * *

Naruto sneezed from his office. _'Huh...someone must be talking about me...' _He thought to himself and continued to do paperwork which he groaned but he had to do them otherwise it will keep piling up and piling up.

"Naruto." The door opened and it was Iruka.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei, so how's Ai at the academy?" Naruto asked.

Iruka frowned a bit. "Well...there's a problem...you see, I heard what she said and she said that she never wanted to be a ninja...she got upset and left class." Iruka says.

"Wait she just left?" Naruto asked. "And you didn't try to stop her?"

"No because she was really upset. Personally, I think that she didn't have a choice...and that you made her go." Iruka stated not as a ninja, but a parent. "Would you think it would be fair if someone force you into doing something that you didn't want to do?" Iruka says.

"You forget, that already happened when my pa sealed the Kyuubi in me." Naruto says.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "What happened to that prankster who used to get on everyone's nerves." He says and leaves the Hokage's office.

Naruto just went back to his work. _'He grew up, that's what happened.'_

* * *

Ai was on a breathing machine with a mask over her face. Her eyes were covered up with wires connecting to her eyes. The straps from her undershirt and her bra straps were the only part of clothing that could be seen on Ai because of the white blanket that covered her.

Sasuke was in her room and waited for her to wake up.

Kakashi and Tsunade talked in the hallway just outside of the door.

"From what he told me, Naruto drove him out of the village." Kakashi told Tsunade.

"I see...if the father of my child denied it, I would as well." Tsuande says, referring to her son, Zumel. She looks into the room and sees, not a cold-heart Uchiha, but a worried parent. "I can tell...Sasuke is indeed a mother...I won't question him...he won't be prosecuted by my hand..." Tsunade says. "And I'm going to have a little talk with that brat." Tsunade says and started to walk off.

* * *

Somewhere...not too far off...

A teen stood off with his eyes on Konoha.

"Soon...you shall be mine..." The guy says a mask over his face. "I know you're in there...hiding like the sad little girl that I know you are..."

Kentaro and Akiko, who he had laid under a tree so that he could do his 'watch over the village' started to wake up...or at least Akiko was.

"Where...am I?" She asked and noticed how late it was because of the night sky. She looks to her right and sees Kentaro laying there, sleeping and started to wake him. "Hey...nerdy..."

Kentaro started to wave his hand. "Do-don't call me...nerdy..." He mumbled in his sleep.

The kidnapper looks over and sees Akiko wake.

"Hey!" He says and goes over to her. "I see you're awake...what was it again...Akito?"

"KO! It's AkiKO! I'm a girl you jackass!" She says angry and swinging her fist at the guy.

The man couldn't care less about what her name was or who she was. "Shut up. You're only bait." The man says in a dark voice.

Akiko's eyes widen. "Bait...for what?"

"Who your precious Kitsune of course. The suppose 'savior' of the mountain village you call home." He approached her. "The protector of the weak, the hated wanna-be hero of the shinobi world."

Akiko's back was against the tree and as she stared, scared shitless, she saw the red eye with three pupils in them.

"The reincarnation of the six-path sage." Madara spoke to Akiko. "Ai Uchiha."

* * *

Wow...so it's Madara Uchiha after Ai...intense...

I hope everyone enjoyed reading

Please Review ^^


	15. Chapter 14: Naruto Thinks He's all THAT

Hi everyone and welcome back to Daddy's Little Love. I have this thing called WESTEST this week and it's basically exams DX I HATE EXAMS!

So anyways...to my lovely reviews...

To Shifuni: LOL Thank you for your review ^_^

To Jelen Of Moonlight: Thank you for your review ^_^

To aikoi02: Thank you for your review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Night-Witch-Watch-Out: Huh...a contest...we'll see...Thank you for your review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: I hope I will get the chapter soon from ya...Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Okay the sixth path thing will more than likely be explain in this chapter...Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. L o k i t a 1: LOL Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 14

Haru Hatake walks into his home after a long day of training and escorting Mi-Mi around. He was exhausted and wanted to lay down in his own bed and get some shut eye...if only his room was recked.

His bed was a mess and everything was out of place, even the walls had lashes of what looked like fire had been scroched on it.

"MY ROOM! WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted as he examined even further. His right eye twitched irratible and he was really pissed off.

"WHO DID THIS?"

* * *

"Brat!" Tsunade barged into the hokage's office.

Naruto looks up and blinks twice in utter confusion.

"Granny? What now?" He asked. "I have a crap load of work!"

"I know, I was once hokage before remember." Tsunade says.

Naruto looks off to the side. "Don't I know it..."

"Brat! I'm here to talk to you about Ai." Tsunade says in a more serious tone, rather than yelling like before.

Naruto turned back around. "What about her? She's not in trouble is she?" Naruto asked.

"No perse...listen." Tsunade says and closes the door behind her and goes over and sits on the couch, her elbow resting on the back of it as she leaned back. "I realize that you're new at being a parent, and I know it's hard dealing with teenagers but-"

"What do you mean hard? All I have to do is not bother Ai and she's okay." Naruto says.

"Not bother her?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yeah, like not talking or anything. She doesn't listen and she doesn't care. Y'know she doesn't even want to even be a ninja?" Naruto says. "I found that out through Iruka sensei though but I think she said something like that before."

Tsunade frowned. "Wouldn't you try to understand Ai's persective? After all, she wasn't raised in a ninja village like you were, or Sasuke was."

Naruto's grip on his writting untensil broke it in half. "Don't mention that name."

"Why not?"

Naruto didn't say anything and it was quiet. Rather unusally quiet for the blonde hokage. The door knocked suddenly and a very pale Sai walks in.

"Um...this bad timing?" Sai asked.

Naruto stood up. "Not at all Sai, just in time." Naruto walks over to the artist.

Tsunade's eyes watched the movements of the brat as he approached Sai. Her eyes widen as she soon realized why Naruto didn't want to mention Sasuke...and the next actions only confirmed her suspections.

Naruto and Sai...were kissing.

"So how long had 'this' been going on brat?" Tsunade asked, hiding the hurt in her voice...hurting for Sasuke and for Ai.

"For a while but we've been keeping it under the wraps...but now I think I'll tell my friends soon." Naruto says while the pale shinobi was getting red on his face from blush.

"And what about Ai?" Tsunade asked. "What do you think she'll think?"

Sai looks over to his lover. "Whose Ai?"

Naruto started to sweatdrop nervously. "Well...she's my daughter...Sasuke's and my daughter...I only found out recently." Naruto says. "She's around the village somewhere I'm sure. She tends to wander off." Naruto says as if he was the one who raised Ai himself.

Tsunade mentally winced. Gay couples never bothered the woman but Naruto's 'secret' relationship was just...so unreal.

"Well I would like to meet her." Sai says.

"You bet you'll meet her, maybe you'll even be her step-daddy soon." Naruto says rubbing against Sai's face lovingly like an animal.

"Naruto..." Sai says trying to pull away from him.

Tsunade honestly couldn't believe this. If she was taking it hard, imagine how his daughter must feel...and there treating her like is she was some returned gift from Sasuke and now giving it to Sai.

"Since Sasuke isn't around, maybe you and I can straighten Ai out and raise her to be a top kunochi." Naruto says like if it was nothing when really, it was a million. "Perhaps even hokage one day, like me!"

The sounds of heels clacking and the sudden punch to the face was all that was heard before Naruto went flying threw five walls from his office, to the other side of the building.

Naruto's face quickly swelled and his left nostril was bleeding. The hokage quickly got up and wiped his face. "Granny Tsunade? What the fuck?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade panted a bit and Sai was lucky enough to not have gotten hit by the blast. "NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN IN YOU!" The fifth asked. "You've been running your mouth way too much. First thing I would like to point out, you're daughter isn't running around the village, she's in the fucking hospital! Second thing, Sasuke is here and you don't even care about him or your own child! Ai may not want to be a ninja, so what? SHE'S STILL YOUR CHILD!" Tsunade pointed out. "And her mother, Sasuke, has custody over her so no, you can't just give her to Sai as some present!" Tsunade's heart was crying out for the Uchiha's now. It was awful...Sasuke and Naruto created a child...a child! And now...it was like he didn't even care.

Naruto got up and on his feet. He swaggered a bit and he listened to Tsunade. "I know that...but don't you think it was fair for me to have Sasuke leave the village? He could have stayed and we could have talked-"

"Sasuke was heart-broken you idiot!" Tsunade cut him off. "You left him right? You broke him Naruto..." Her voice cracked on the verge of crying for the 'mother' and child. "Everyday, he is remained of you just by looking at his daughter...she's the spinning image of you Naruto...he loves his child but it also hurts him...everyday...he's remained of you."

"You said Sasuke...was here?" Naruto asked. "Take me to him...I'm go give him a piece of my mind." Naruto says.

Tsunade steps over the concrete pieces and grabs the shirt of Naruto. "Fine...come with me." She says and drags him to the hospital.

* * *

In Ai's hospital room, Sasuke was sitting next to her and his eyes were deeply sad. No parent ever wants to see there child in a hospital with a oxygen mask over there face. To Sasuke, it was as if he was putting her in the ground and that will be the day he would finally lose everything.

Blue eyes started to open and the room was bright. Her body felt so heavy and her back was sore.

She forces herself to turn to her side and Sasuke was surprised to see her awake yet.

"Ai, don't move." Sasuke says getting up from his seat.

She looks up and sees her dad. "Dad...dy?" She asked. "I thought I was only dreaming." Her voice was low that it was barely understandable.

"No, you're not dreaming." Sasuke says and helps her to her left side so that she could be off her back.

Ai moaned a bit from pain but adjusted just fine. Her hand reached up to the pillow under her head and then started to move to her mask. Fingertips lighty felt around the mask cautiously.

The way she looked, she honestly looked a lot younger with her eyes. They were big and read of innocence. So blue and soft textured that anyone could mistake her for a mere child.

The soft grunts from Ai now remained Sasuke of when she was a baby and when she wanted to have a bottle, those where the noises she'd make.

"Wait...what about...that mark?" She asked her dad.

"Taken care of baby." Sasuke assures her. He pets her head softly and brushes her bangs for of her eyes.

"LET ME GO GRANNY!"

The two Uchiha's look over at the door where Kakashi was standing and in unison, they groaned.

"That dobe..." Sasuke and Ai say in unison and even sighed in unison. Sasuke raised a eyebrow and look at his daughter. "So you know?"

Ai nodded a bit. "Yeah...I have A LOT to tell you...for one...if i see that pink haired wh-...woman, I'll be kicking her a-...butt." Ai corrected herself. She had respect for her daddy so she never swore in front of him.

"Pink haired...Sakura?" Sasuke guessed. "Why? What did she do?"

"SHE ARRESTED ME!" Ai gets up just fine. She was on her knees now and Ai had apparently removed her mask while Sasuke was remembering about 'the good ole days.'

Sasuke nearly dropped his jaw. "SHE WHAT?"

The door suddenly swung open and Tsunade walks in and drags in a struggling hokage. "See, I told you he was here." Tsunade says and drops him in...literally.

* * *

Wow...drama...what will happen...?

Okay before I get off...I want a bit of a contest...I'm looking for a picture of what you think Ai Uchiha looks like...I MEAN BUSINESS!

photobucket .com/ albums/ii224/ Ash_Haycraft /My%20Original%20Characters/ (remove spaces) This is a kawaii picture I found!

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	16. Chapter 15: Call into Action

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

To Shifuni: LOL well he's a idiot...LOL Thanks for the review ^_^

To zero98: Thanks for the review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: LOL XD that was funny! Thanks for the review ^_^

To Jelen Of Moonlight: Everyone wants to beat up Naruto...that's funny! Thanks for the review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Thanks for the review ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

_"Ai telling her POV story."_

_**"Over the phone voice."**_

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 15

_'I looked down at the mess of a leader of this ninja village...then I looked at my dad...and it was bitterness I was feeling at the moment...it was sadness...'_

"Oh look have the mighty have fallen." Sasuke says as he got up and went over to the hokage. He looks down as Naruto looked up. "You're still a dobe."

Naruto got angry. "That's Dobe-sama to you...HEY WAIT A MINUTE I'M NOT A DOBE TEME!" Naruto shouted like a kid.

Ai raised her eye brow. "Teme?"

Sasuke looks over at his daughter and gave her a 'you-don't-ever-say-that,' look. Ai, like a puppy, lower her head some.

Naruto got up off the ground and him and Sasuke went into a full blown staring contest.

_'It was awful to watch...painful because with anything occupating my ears, I felt deaf...'_

"Kiss and make up." Ai says, no longer 'frighten' by Sasuke's earlier glare.

Both of the men looked at Ai like is she was crazy, but she smirked proudly.

"Now that the ice has broken...let's just-"

"Ai stay out of this." Sasuke snapped at her. "This is between him and me...we'll just leave." Sasuke says and he left the room...Naruto soon after.

_'And that was the first time, I'd ever seen my parents in the same place at the same time before...'_

* * *

_'I wandered around the village without permission that very same day. I felt fine...actually better in years...physically I mean...'_

Ai was walking around the village square. It was busy...much busy then what she was used too but she didn't mind the extra people surrounding her. It meant that she wasn't the center of attention.

The way she liked it...

_'When I stopped walking and looked around, I finally realized I wasn't just looking around for fun...I was looking for a way to escape...and surprisingly...I didn't reach for my ipod touch that was in my right jean pocket...'_

"Hey Ai!"

The blonde girl turns around and sees Ren running towards her. He stops and with a smile on his face.

"What's up?" Ai asked.

"I just wanna talk to you..."

Ai blinked. "About what?"

"About what you told me yesterday."

Ai blinks. "Yesterday?..." She started to think back and didn't realize that a full day has passed. "About me not wanting to become a ninja? What of it?" Ai asked.

"Reconsider...it's not so bad as you may think." Ren says.

"Why does it matter to you if I am one?" Ai asked.

Ren didn't say anything. Why did it matter to him anyways? "I just think...that you can become something great." Ren says.

Ai started to walk right by him. "Leave me alone...my life...is none of your concern." Ai says.

"Ai wait huh?" Ren says and was interrupted by the ringtone of Ai's cellphone.

The blonde reachs in to her pocket and pulls it out, it's caller ID saying 'Akiko Bittoru.' Without thinking twice, she answers the phone.

"Beetle? Something up?" She asks as she stood there now with Ren staring.

_**"Kitsune...I know who you really are..."**_

The voice was mysterious to the girl's ears. "Nani? Who is this?" Ai asked, raising her eyebrow. "Why do you have my friend's cell?" Ai asked.

Ren squinted his eyes a bit and saw the expression on Ai's face.

"Everything okay Ai?" Ren asked.

_**"I have some people who mean the world to you...Kitsune..."**_

Ai's eyes widen and what she heard broke her. _**"Help...please help...Kitsune..."**_

"A...kiko..." Ai says.

_**"Is this really the Kitsune? If so, why the hell did you leave the village?" **_Ai heard the voice which she only knew it could belong to...

"Nerdy...WHO ARE YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM?" Ai shouted in the phone.

Ai's friends...her two best friends...mean the world to her. So if someone ever found out who she really was...of course they would use them to their advantage.

_**"First off...listen to what I'm going to tell you...but first...lose the boy with you."**_

Her eyes searched the area and wondered who looked suspious enough to be the voice over the phone...no one...and Ren was around.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Ren...I'll catch up with you later..." Ai says. "There something I need to so...something important." Ai says and with pleading eyes.

"Ai...I won't let you...I know something's up...I can't just-"

"Tell my dad I love him." Ai cut him off and started to run off...using her charka to fasten her pace before soon...she was gone.

What Ai didn't know, what that a silver-haired shinobi who was blowing off some steam from his destoryed room, saw everything and trailed Ai.

* * *

Ai never hung up with whoever was on the other line. The phone was pressed against her ear and as she listens to it...she heard.

_**"Come to the center of the forest and where your little costume. I want a fight."**_

"And is I refuse to fight you?"

_**"Better say good-bye to your friends then."**_ The phone hung up on her and Ai was in the forest at the moment...a few good feet from her destination. She on her face, manually and her outfit which was mainly a cloak and a black top with dark jeans and a fake tail that she enhanced with her charka, like a puppet master does with their puppets.

"Ai, wait!" It was Haru and he had seen her changed into the Kitsune.

"What do you want?" Ai asked, not as herself, but at the Kitsune.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "I mean with everything. You're the Kitsune as well as an Uchiha? You sure like to cause a bunch of trouble for us shinobi."

Ai scoffed. "Hey, if it cause you such 'big trouble' then leave me alone. I'm busy." She says and started to walk off, heading for that spot mentioned earlier.

"Your friends are ninja, are they?" Haru says suddenly.

Ai stopped walking. For some reason, that hurt her. "So what. They're my best friends."

"I understand that."

"So why is it a big deal that they're not ninjas?" Ai asked, her voice rising for some reason.

Haru looked at Ai with crossed arms over his chest. "It's a shinobi's task to protect those who are in need."

"This ISN'T your problem so don't make it yours." Ai says. Realizing that she raised her voice to higher levels than what she wanted...a gasped escaped her lips and she saddened a bit. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell." Ai didn't know why she apologized...but she did. "But I have to get going."

"You're not a ninja Ai...and as such, I cannot allow you to go further. Especially when it can easily be a trap." Haru was harsh.

"I know this...but if I'm the only reason why the two closest people to me are in danger. Then I'll be damn and just leave them! Go away!" Ai says. "You damn shinobi will only get in my way." She walks right by him and stormed to the center of the forest.

It was a clearing, something least expecting but provided a decent amount of space for a fight if needed. The air was cool and it felt good aganist the heated skin of the Uchiha girl.

"All right! Whoever you are. I'm here. And where are you?" Ai asked out to anyone who was hearing.

"I'm glad you came." The voice says and the girl turns around to the voice. Jumping down from a tree, was a masked man with what looked like two bodies over his one shoulder; making the weight look easy for him to carry. His cloak was black with red clouds. "You must be the Kitsune."

Ai looks at his shoulder and sees the legs of her friends, Kentaro and Akiko. "Why do you have them?" Ai asked in a calm voice.

"I knew these two would make execellent pawns to get you out here. I've been observing you for quite a while now."

A diguested look appeared on Ai's face. "Stalker." She commented.

"You sure have a way of putting things don't ya?" The masked man says.

"Hey, you either love it or hate it." Ai says.

Haru watched from a high branch and observed and knew that her oppnent shouldn't be taken lightly. _'Why on earth would Madara Uchiha want Ai?...Because she's an Uchiha? For the Sharingan?...No...that's not it...it has to be something else...but what?' _

"You're acting pretty calm aren't you?"

"I suppose, but if really have been stalking me, then you would know I'm not an idiot."

"Why would I think that?" The man asks.

"Because numb-nuts. Those AREN'T my friends." Ai points out.

There was a silence before Madara decided to throw the bodys up in the air and then they suddenly transformed into pieces of wood. "You ARE an Uchiha after all. I'm willing to make a-"

"Deal?"

"More like a forced agreement actually. I do have your friends...and at any minute, I can easily kill them. So in exchanged for their pathetic lives, I want you."

Ai instantly blushed and Haru almost fell out of his tree. Ai was more embarrased then flattered.

"NANI?" Ai asked in sheer anger. "What do you mean you want me? I'm a thirteen year old girl! What am I some school girl and this being some weird prono in the making? Or are you just into little girls! Is that it you pervert!" Ai shouted.

"No no no no no! That's not why I want you...and aren't a little young to know about pornos?"

"Aren't you a little old to be hitting on thriteen year old girls?" Ai retorted back.

Madara sighed and suddenly felt really old.

Haru almost brusted out laughing but held it in. _'She sure knows how to talk to someone.'_

"That's it."

Ai looks up and Madara started to approach her. His charka intensified and with every step, Ai step backwards. _'This pressure...it's his charka?' _Ai asks.

Ai didn't really know why she was backing up but suddenly, she looks up and sensed Haru. She stopped moving and her eyes stayed at the spot where he was hiding.

"Haru..." She says with saddened eyes and in a soft voice. Ai suddenly felt very weak as he heart beats gotten louder to her own ears.

Madara turned around but Haru was gone already. "What the-"

"Ah!" Ai gasped as a shadowed figured suddenly came and snatched up the Kitsune girl from her spot.

Madara only smirked. "Well then...Konoha, you will suffer now."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Haru asked as he was carrying Ai. The way that he was carrying her was his arms were around her waist and she was hanging off to the side from the way he grabbed her. Her feet were swaying back as he carried her.

Her eyes were closed shut and red was appearing on her cheeks and she got really pale.

_'I'm...abandoning them...' _Her voice echoed in her mind.

Happy memories started to flash in her head, of all the good times she's shared with her friends.

_'I'm abandoning them.' _The iner voice started to become louder with each passing second and each time she thought of getting further and further away, her heart ached.

_'I'M ABANDONING THEM!'_

Haru was running towards the village, when there was an explosion.

"What the hell?" He slides to a stop, not letting go of the blonde in his arms.

It was then that the worse had come into play.

The village was being attacked.

* * *

Wow...well I'm super sorry for updating this late. I hope you all enjoyed and PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS!  
Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	17. Chapter 16: Kitsune Revealed

Hey everyones! ^_^ And welcome back to another chapter of 'Daddy's Little Love.'

Okay I have an announcement! Remember that story, 'I Love You Mommy' that I put up for adoption? Well it was finally adopted. Alexrocksdude adopted it and I will be helping her with the story by being her beta so go find the story and review! Tell her that I sent ya! ^_^

Okay now for those lovely review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: That sounds really good for an idea. Thank you and thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Wow I'm glad you like my stories ^_^ Thank you and thank you for your lovely review ^_^

To zero98: Thank you for your review ^_^

To aikoi02: Thank you for your review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the ideas! Thank you for your review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: LOL thanks for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 16

"What's going on?" Ai asked as she snapped out of her dazed stated and sees the horror of the village being invaded.

People were running around and there where some rouge ninja invading as well. They all held black robes with red clouds on them.

"This is bad." Haru says and drops Ai down on her feet and grabs her hand and started to run through the area.

"Is the village being attacked?" Ai asked in a panicked voice.

"It looks like it!" Haru says and Ai watched in horror as people were running and there was fire now in the buildings. Babies and children started to cry and all the flashs before Ai were starting to consume her as Haru dragged through the village.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were arguing in the hokage office when the first sign of an invasion took place. Sasuke's first thought was of saving his prescious daughter. He runs out and Naruto was following him and as he was, he was ordering the basic procoil for a village invasion.

Ninjas around were trying to evatuate to the safe zone in the village and then the next step was to fight off the fighting forces.

They were still in phase one.

Sasuke was acting on his own and as he left the hokage building, he meets up with someone so unexpected and so soon none the less.

Madara.

"Nice to meet you. You have have that's mine." Madara says.

"What the?" Sasuke asked as Naruto changes in his sage form and attacked Madara.

"Oh the Kyuubi, I almost have forgotten about you." Madara says, easily dodging his attack.

"What? Aren't you attacking the village to get me? Wasn't that your plan after all?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually after a much bigger prize..." Madara says and he looks back at Sasuke. "Your precious daughter, Sasuke."

Sasuke instantly went into 'kill' mode. "STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILD! SHE'S INNOCENT!" Sasuke shouted and then it went into a two against one fight and Madara was winning since the two couldn't fight along side each other for very long.

* * *

As Haru dragged AI through the village, she witness such awful scenes but the worse she saw was herself.

There was a reflection of herself and she was dress as Kitsune still and that's when she thought back...to when the Kitsune got started...

(Flashback...Ai's POV)

_I remember...it was sometime after I turned tweleve years old...I was walking home late one evening after a costume party Akiko had thrown for halloween. I was in a fox mask and had a heavy poncho one because it happened to be cold that day. When the sun was setting when I was attacked..._

_The man was in a ski mask and in all black. A pathetic yet typical thier attire I recall. _

_"Give me your money brat!"_

_I only stared at the man. "I don't have any money. I'm a kid." I tried to walk by him but he grabbed my shirt and throws me in a alley. Dad had told me to keep the charka usage to very low standards because...well I didn't really know why..._

_"You maybe a kid but your a girl...A pretty girl."_

_I remember that that guy was going to do such awful things to me...but then...I remember a flash and I attacked him...I clawed and kicked and even though I was good at fighting, I was more like a..fox._

_I left the man unconscious in the alleyway and ran like hell back home._

_I yawned sleepily at the kitchen table and dad placed breakfast in front of me. _

_"You came home later than usual Ai." He tells me. "Why? Did something happen?" He asked me. _

_"You would never believe me if I told you." Ai says and flips in the television that was in the kitchen and there was a news report. _

_"Breaking news, Yuto Masumori, who as many charges of stealing, attempted rape, and murder, was arrested today after he was apparently beaten up and left in an alleyway right by Saru's BBQ warehouse." _

_Ai's jaw dropped. 'That's the guy I beat you yesterday...' Ai thought to herself as she watched. _

_Sasuke sits next to her and watchs the news report with his daughter. _

_"I remember seeing someone with a fox mask leaving the alleyway late last night and who ever it was, must have done it." A old lady says happily. "That Kitsune sure saved someone's life today. If hat man was still rooming our village, no one would have been safe."_

_That comment made Ai feel really good. Like she did something great._

_"Oh yes. That man would have taken another's life if it wasn't for that Kitsune fellow." A old man says next to his wife. _

_The reporter tan goes on to say, "It looks like the Mountain Village finaly has someone looking out for us. So to the Kitsune, if you may be watching, everyone owes you our thanks, I'm Ayame Kishitome, back to the studio."_

_Sasuke turns off the television and goes back to eating. "Ai, that wasn't you was it?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Huh?...No." I lied but acted really calm about it. I took a bite of her food and Sasuke looks at her. _

_"It better not have been. Otherwise your never leaving the house without me."_

_"Dad...I'm not lying...besides that sounds really stupid. A superhero? Who would believe that huh?" _

_And that was how the Kitsune was born... _

(End Flashback End Ai's POV)

"STOP!" Ai shouted and she moves moving her legs and now was sliding due to Haru's pulling onto her. The her feet left a trail from her heels and dust started to follow as she was dragged.

"What are you doing Ai? You need to get to safety."

"But I'm the one he's after right?" Ai says and Haru stopped moving and that caused Ai to crash into his back. She didn't say anything about it and quickly shoke of her hair some, straighten it out.

"Listen...you go play ninja or whatever..." Ai says and removes tightens her mask on her face and removes her cloak where she was dressed in a tight-skin attire but with loose pants so that she can move around freely. Her golden hair flowed in the gust of wind.

"I AM THE KITSUNE FIRST AND A GIRL SECOND!" Ai says. "And defending those who are unable to do themselves, this is where I come in...but first...my friends are my concern." Ai says and was running fastly away from Haru Hatake.

He stares and suddenly, a smile appeared on his face. "This girl...sure is very strange...but I love her guts."

* * *

Ai was on top of buildings and searched for any sign of her friends. Fights are all around her from various ninjas, defending or attacking the village. For Ai, those fights were mere blurs and getting desprete, she activates her sharingan.

Her eyes searched fastly through the area around her and she soon leaves her post due to someone also hitting her with a jutsu.

She jumps down with her arms in the air and lands on the ground, firmly on her feet and started to run through the streets of Konoha.

_'Where are you...where are you guys?'_ Ai asked herself as she looks up and sees a fight going on but it wasn't just any fight...

"Dad..." Ai whispered as she sees her dad, Sasuke Uchiha and her father, Naruto Uzumaki, fighting against the man whose after her.

When she was about to step in, she hears the pleading cries of her friends' from the hokage mountain. She looks over and sees something hanging off one of the heads and that's where she realized that that's where her friends are.

"Akiko...Kentaro..." Ai says and instantly, heads up for her friends.

Her speed increased and she runs up the many buildings like she did with tree when she was training with her dad and with her releaxes, she managed to dodge unneccesary unfortants.

Akiko and Kentaro look as the Kitsune ran up and towards them.

"The Kitsune...is here to safe us?" Kentaro says, not knowing that that was really Ai.

The Kitsune jumps up and as she jumped, grabs the top of the rope, cutting it from what it was connected to, and pulls up. She makes sure that they have a soft landing and catches the both of them...but since she drove in for the catch, they landed on her back.

"Wow...that was amazing Kitsune. You've saved of." Kentaro says getting up with his upper body strength and the rope back been cut so that they could just get up.

Anime tears were falling from Ai's face from pain. "It...was nothing. Think nothing of it."

* * *

Ai straighten her back out which she noted the familar sting of the curse mark on her back. It wasn't as painful as before but it was noticeable.

She looks over and sees the village in flames and in black smoke. Guilt riding over her greatly.

"Wow...this must be the day Konoha falls." Kentaro says, musing at it.

"Kentaro shut it." Akiko says in a serious voice, something so unlike her nature at all and Ai was taking this to heart.

"What? i was just saying-"

"That's enough. From both of you." Ai spoke in a tone she uses usually when she's he Kitsune. She approached and searched the area with her sharingan.

Kentaro observed and says, "What unusual eyes you have there...so this must be the key to your power huh Kitsune." He says.

Ai looks over at him, wanting to smack him and herself in stupidity. "No...this is only a gift...now listen you two...head down the stairs and you should fine someone to assist you both." She says as if she'd been there her entire life.

"Where are you going Kitsune?" Kentaro asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" She says and points out to where the major fight was taking place. "I'm going to fight."

Akiko's eyes widen and as Ai turned, the pink haired girl reach up and drags hold of the draw string in her mask and pulls it.

Sharingan eyes widen but didn't stop it. Perhaps...it's time...

"Ai...don't go." Akiko cried out and Kentaro was shocked.

"Nani? Ai?" He asked and the blonde girl turns around slowly.

"Yes...it's me...Nerdy." She says.

The two look at their old friend.

"Oh~ so that explains everything..." Kentaro says and Ai and Akiko glare at him for a brief second and the girls faced each other.

"Ai...why?"

"Because it's my duty."

"No it isn't!" Akiko shouted with tears falling. "You went to a regular high school...your said it yourself you hate fighting and the war...and now...you're diving right into it! Why?" Akiko asked.

Ai looks over to the fight and points to the man with black hair. "That man...is my MOTHER! He gave me life and made sure that I lived as normal of a life anyone in his place could do!" Ai says calmly. "That man...is my daddy...and he's fighting for me...I just know it...but this is my fight. That man wants me and he went to you guys just to get me...now it's my turn to strike. And besides...I'm the only one who can probably best him in a match..." Ai says. "The fate of the world is in this fight...after all this...the war will be over and everyone can try to live in peace...I love you all...very much...sayonara." Ai says and charges in and jumps off the hokage mountain, maskless and ready to finally fight.

* * *

Wow...I hope you enjoyed...

Personal Thanks to Narlov56 for telling me about my grammer mistakes. I will try to watch out of those in the future.

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	18. Chapter 17: Ai vs Madara

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

I know what you are all thinking...'WHERE WERE YOU!'

Well...I was in Pennsyivania and that was a about ten days of hell, I'm finally home.

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Narulov56: Thanks for the tip. I'll keep it in mind. I never claimed to be the best writer in the world. Thanks for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To jinto22: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Thanks for your advise. Even if I don't use it, it still help me generate new ideas for my story. Thank you for your review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Thank you for review ^_^

To Kuro-Lunette14: Thank you for your review ^_^

To animefreak 171: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 17

Ai seemed to have flown in the air as she aimed for her target; Madara Uchiha. Her eyes filled with anger.

"MADARA!" She shouted and with her arms out, she takes down Madara to the ground, along herself and they crashed loudly.

Sasuke and Naruto, who were now standing on a building, jump down and run after Madara and Ai.

"Ai!" Sasuke shouted and ran faster than the hokage.

She gets up and having recieved a few minors cuts and scratches, she was okay but still filled with anger. The blonde Uchiha wanted to release all of her anger on Madara and as she started to punch, it didn't faze him.

He grabs her fist as she was going to punch again and he gets off the ground, and slowly, brought Ai in the air by her arm.

"Let me go!" She says in anger and when she's angry, she loses common sense.

Madara lets her go but punchs her in her stomach. "That should shut you up long enough." He says and grabs her shirt and lifts her up some. "Tsk, tsk, such a waste...she isn't even a proper ninja." Madara says and looks at Sasuke who was charging in after her. "And you trained her."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sasuke shouted and as he started to use Chidori, Madara simply jumped up with Ai still in his grip.

Sasuke went after them with his sharingan activated. His eyes widen when he sees Naruto's shadow clones in the air aboved Madara and took him down to the ground. Thankfully, a Naruto clone had grabbed Ai's body in time though.

Sasuke, still having his chidori blazing, charges it through the falling clones and hits Madara...so he thinks...

Ai, who was coming back to her senses, looks over and sees the real Madara materializing on a building not too far from where she was. She kicks the Naruto clone that was holding her, making it disappear and she goes after Madara.

Not having 'perfect' control of her charka, a dark purple trail was behind her from charka lease and Madara smirked proudly.

"Looks like the Juubi host can't even contain herself." He says and that's when Ai froze.

"Ju...Juubi?...Nani?" She asked.

Naruto looked over from where he was running towards Sasuke and his eyes widen. Sasuke's anger grew as well. The blonde Uchiha looks over at her daddy and saw the anger in his eyes and she became frighten.

"Dad...what is he taking about?" Ai asked.

However...Sasuke said nothing and Ai got even more scared.

"Dad...please answer me...PLEASE! DADDY!" She shouted.

Madara goes down to where the girl was. "You 'daddy' as you call him, didn't even know himself. You, my dear, are the jinchuriki of the ulitimate charka source in the known universe. The controller of the other tailed beast and with the sharingan as your power, you can make or break anything." Madara says.

Ai was numb inside and everything was going so fast. Even though Madara was taking his time to get to the girl, Ai felt like he was running towards her.

"No! Ai!" Sasuke shouts, after finding his voice, and he runs to his baby.

Madara, was now next to his prize and as he was now behind her, he tells her in her ear, "Of course you parents would never understand your place. One is the Kyuubi and a dead-beat dad and the other...well...y'know..."

Ai closes her eyes and as Sasuke gotten close enough, he was repelled back and flies backwards, crashing into a building.

The raven getting up, coughing up blood and looks over at his child. "What was that?" He asked himself and Madara laughed.

"That would the Juubi's barrier. Something only Ai can control until I get it." Madara says and suddenly he too, was thrown back by the same barrier.

Ai opens her eyes to what looked like the sharingan but where it was red, it was purple and there was three layers of the sharingan orbitals.

"ENOUGH!" Ai shouted and a wave of immunse power seemed to have rippled through the Konoha area. It didn't destory any buildings or hurt anyone but it was immunse and sent out a message none the less.

Her eyes narrowed to Madara and she points a finger to him. "You...cause this." She says and takes a step forward toward him. "You want me you get me in a fight."

Madara smirked again. "Sure...sounds like a plan..." He says and te next thing anyone knew, he was behind Ai and wraps a arm around her waist and he jumps in the air.

There were many people watching the scene happening. All of Ai's friends, old and new; Sasuke and Naruto both watched and even the enemy watched as the two people went into the air.

"I SAID FIGHT, NOT KIDNAPPING!" Ai shouted. Her charka started to boil up and when she went up to punch him, something unusual happened.

They were no longer in Konoha.

Sasuke jumps up and started to run after where they were but Naruto stops him but holding him back. "Stop Sasuke! She's gone!"

"No! Not my child! Not my Ai!" Sasuke shouted with his hand extended to where his daughter vanished. "AI!" His voice rang out loudly and Naruto shed a tear for his old love and his daughter; hoping that she will be the one who returns...where ever she went.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we?" Ai asked as Madara released her. Everything looked like it was going backwards from Ai knew and she felt like she was being sucked backwards as well.

The area was like some weird tunnel from what she knew but with a blue glow to it.

"This...is the-" He was cut off as Ai was getting farther and farther away from him.

"Hey!" He shouted and grabs her by the leg and pulls her toward him.

"HEY FREAK LET GO!" She says as she tries to shake him off and then suddenly there was a white light...

* * *

About fourteen years ago...

"Oh great." A pissed of Sasuke Uchiha said after his sensei, Kakashi, used 'Earth Style, head hunter jutsu' on the twelve year old boy. His head was the only thing sticking out of the ground.

_'He's stronger than I am. I can't get around that.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

A strange sound turned his attention to his right and what looked like a tear in the air appeared and something was thrown out...or rather...someone.

The girl had blonde hair that looked like some of it was burned off at the ends and she looks over with now red sharingan eyes at the boy. She in mid-air still at this point and soon, she was flying out of Sasuke's sight quickly.

Sasuke widen his eyes. "What the hell?" He asked himself and soon, Sakura was there from the woods and faints when she sees her beloved Sasuke body-less.

* * *

Ai Uchiha was landing on her back and she shut her eyes closed.

"Ow...that really hurt." She says and when she opened her eyes again, she noticed her vision was different. "Why does everything look so...blurry far away?" She asked herself.

Ai was tried and she tries to sit up. After managing to do that, she looks around for a moment, seeing mostly colors but not textures from far away. The girl started to rub her eyes which pained a bit.

_'Did I use my sharingan too much?' _She asked and noticed how peaceful the area was. Ai feels something different about her as well and when she brushs her hair back, it felt...shorter.

"What the?" She mumbled and saw that her hair was now burned of by the most of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and even though she wasn't self-centered, she cared a lot about her hair.

The blonde Uchiha gets up and felt really dizzy now and passes out on her front now and the Uchiha Fan that she wore on her shirts was showing with burned holes in it.

* * *

Oh my goodness! What has happened to Ai?

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	19. Chapter 18: Ai's Little Adventure

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

I'm so happy with all the reviews ^_^

But here is a announcement. I won't be able to post until...maybe Sunday or Monday because I have to go to this thing call 'college summit' and it's like...four days and three nights so...yeah...so that's why I posted kinda early.

**PS! Ai speaks spanish in this chapter to mess with some heads. XD**

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Yeah I am updating! Lol Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: LOL XD I know right! And yeah it was on purpose. To be honest, I would rather have my parents not talk to each other like them then they yelling at each other...Thanks for the reviews ^_^

To KuroLunette14: Thank you for your review ^_^

To jinto22: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: LOL thank you for your review ^_^

To aikoi02: Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To zero98: Thank you for your review ^_^

To izzy bikoukishi: Yeppers! Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 18

It was some time later that the blonde Uchiha started to wake up. She was still in that same position as when she passed on the ground. From what she knew, she could have been passed out for an entire day and no one noticed.

She gets up some and stretched out some. The girl felt sore some but okay, she wasn't at her 'hundred percent' yet. Ai looks around the area. It was a forest landscape and it seemed familiar to her so she wasn't too worried.

Ai feels around her hair and feels the burned off edges. "Aw man...I gotta go to a hair salon...I should have enough cash on me." Ai thought to herself out loud and digs in her pocket. She pulls out some cash and sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness, I'm perpared.'_

"Now...to get out of this place..." She mutters to herself and started walking in any random direction...eventually finding the village.

* * *

"Yeah..so...eheheheh...can you help?" Ai sweatdropped as the stylist looked at Ai's hair and was amazed at the damage.

"Yeah...it will require a bit of cutting and whatnot..." She says. She has razor cut, black hair and has glasses on.

Ai was sitting at a chair and the lady started to fix Ai's hair by first washing it.

"Did you have a training accident sweetie?" She asked.

"No...it was a major fight..." Ai says and started to relax. Something about someone else washing her hair was relaxing for her. It reminded her of the days when her daddy used to wash her hair as a child and she had long hair back then.

"I see. Well it's starting to look better, as soon as I finish washing, I'll cut and style it and soon, you'll be the showing of you're noew style in no time." The stylist half-joked and Ai laughed with her.

"This is Konoha right?" Ai asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah, it is. Why do you ask?" The stylist asks.

Ai started to look around some, moving her eyes around the place and that was when she was getting curious. Konoha should have been in shambles, in ruins with panicked people. Not everything being fine and dandy.

"It's nothing. It's just that I got a little lost getting here..." Ai says, coming up with a believable lie on the spot. She was good with that.

* * *

"Wow, you look amazing, Miss." The stylist says and even the other people who were getting their hair done, gawked at Ai. Her hair was in nice, soft layers and because her hair was thick, it looked even thicker and full in volume. Her bangs were chopped on purpose and now the only thing would be to get some new threads.

"Thank you so much," Ai bowed in respect and left the salon.

She was looking around and she recalls this place to be Konoha but it wasn't the one she knew it was. Ai thought to herself that maybe she was being paranoid...or was she...?

She remembers the place literally being under attacked and destoryed...and the more she thought of it...something certainly wasn't right.

And everyone staring at her certainly wasn't helping her either.

She looks around and her vision started to go again. Ai started to walk and she didn't care where she was going. Her eyes were watering up and everything was blurry to her. The girl was lucky enough to have such quick reflexes or else she would have been bumping into a lot of people.

The Juubi jinchuriki looks around, thinking about all the people she'll miss and everything that she's been through. It all was running around in her head but then suddenly...she just smiled.

Ai realized that she'll be okay now...no one was after her...no Madara, no pissed off parents, no one to annoy her and no one to pressure her to be a fucking ninja!

Life was going to be sweet and without a care in the world...or so she thought.

* * *

"Come on teme! A fight! Me and you!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha male.

"Naruto! Can't you just shut up and quit harrassing Sasuke!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, ever thought about taking your own advise?" Naruto crossed his arms and turned away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura shouted very loudly and punches him quite a distance.

Ai, who was happy and skipping to her own beat, stops when a orange blur lands in front of her. She blinks twice and looks over at a few people, she couldn't tell what they looked like but there was always something Ai wanted to do...just once.

It was to mess with people's heads...to pull a prank for once...

And she has the perfect one in mind...

"Para el dueño de un rubia imbécil, él ha sido localizado." Ai says in spanish to the direction of the people she didn't know.

Naruto looks up and sees the blonde girl above her. He didn't understand a single word she just spoke.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked her, getting up.

"Lo que es un imbécil," Ai says and she steps away from him. "Yo no quiero coger su estúpido." Ai says; smiling to herself and laughing in her head.

Naruto felt offended even though he had no idea what she just said.

"Naruto! Are you bothering someone?" The loud voice of Sakura rained down.

Both blondes look up and see Sakura and Sasuke coming down.

"What are you up to dobe?" Sasuke asked and looks at the girl and his eyes widen. "Hey. You're that girl I saw...you have the sharingan!"

Ai rolled her eyes but the guy looked very familiar to her but still she says,"No sé lo que estás hablando. Me llamo Ai Uchiha y por qué es tan importante que tengo el sharingan de todos modos? ¿Eh?"

They all stayed quiet but then Sasuke spoke. "I heard, Uchiha, and Sharingan. So are you a Uchiha?"

"Sí."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sasuke asked.

Ai was having the time of her life messing with these people. She was trying so hard not to brust out laughing.

"Sasuke I think she's a foreigner." Naruto says.

"She's an Uchiha because of the fan on her back." Sasuke says and he reaches out to Ai and turns her around and there was a fan just like Sasuke's but it was burnt up.

"Hey yeah...so she's Sasuke's family. What a relief." Sakura says, thinking that this girl was going to competition for him.

"Did you say Sasuke?" Ai asked in their language. "As in Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked and looks over at the kid and thought, _'Holy fucking ass crackers...DADDY?'_

"Hey you do speak our language!" Naruto pointed. "Perfectly I may add, believe it!"

"Unlike others like a certain baka-...wait a minute..you Naruto Uzumaki?" Ai asked, getting a good look at the idiot blonde.

"Yeah! I'm Naruto! Believe it! I betcha heard about all about me eh? And how much better I am than that teme over there." Naruto says and points over at Sasuke.

Ai thought to her father...the hokage of her time...she closed her eyes and clenched her fists...her anger was boiling again and what did he call her daddy? So without giving it a second thought, she punches Naruto right in the gut.

"DEAD BEAT DAD!" She says and Naruto went flying high in the sky with him screaming.

As Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto fly, Ai storms off. "Can't believe this shit. Stupid Madara, stupid Naruto...stupid everything." She grumbled to herself. "I hate this place!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked over and see Ai storm off but for some reason, Sasuke knew he had to go talk to her. He starts walking after her.

"Hey! Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted up but Sasuke ignored her. "Oh Sasuke...I wish you'd notice me more." She says to herself, failing to realize that Naruto's scream of terror was getting louder until he actually lands on top of Sakura.

* * *

Move bitch! Hahaha...she deserves it...I never liked Sakura...

Thank you for reading ^_^...I hope it wasn't too confusing...

If you have any request on who Ai should meet next or what she should do, just leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	20. Chapter 19: Embarrass and Childness

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

Some announcements!

The sequel to 'Uchiha Triplets't is posted! It's called 'The Palm of the Tiny Hand' I want to see how everyone likes it so far.

Also a new story, it's called 'Never Alone.' It's about a fanfic I read one day and it's about what happened after Sasuke had his child taken away from him the day she was born. It's really sad and emo-ish but I hope everyone checks it out.

Okay now for reviews.

To Midnight Fan: Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Lol Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kuro-Lunette14: Lol thank you for your review ^_^

To suzanne: Who knows, you will only have to read. Thank you for your review ^_^

To aikoi02: Lol Thank you for your review ^_^

To izzy bokoukishi: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: I didn't put 'estupida', I checked but thanks for your concern. And thanks for the ideas for the people Ai can meets. Thank you for your review ^_^

To ms. Clair K Ookami, a new reviewer: Ok sorry it was short...thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: Who knows? Maybe. Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 19

Sasuke ran after the girl but what he found was really weird to his point of view.

She was holding up some device he'd never seen to the sky as started to turn some in different directions.

The Uchiha goes over to her and as puts her hand down with the device and started pressing a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her.

She turns her head to the raven and she puts the phone in her pocket. "I was trying to look for a signal but Konoha doesn't even have a cell signal anymore. This sucks." She says and digs in her pocket again and pulls out her iPod touch and as she was using it, Sasuke watched in confusion as to what devices she has.

"And what is that you're using?" He asked.

Ai looks over back at the Uchiha. "You...CANNOT be serious! You don't even know what an iPod is?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have asked now would I?" Sasuke says in his monotone.

Ai rolled her eyes and saw that there wasn't a single wi-fi signal anywhere. "Oh well." She says lowly to herself and puts her earbuds in anyways. She can still listen to her music.

The girl started to walk off but Sasuke grabs her hand.

"I need to talk to you." He says but Ai didn't hear them. The blonde takes out a earbud and started to hear.

"What?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right?" Ai asked.

"Yeah but I'm the one asking the questions now who are you?"

Ai knew that Sasuke Uchiha was her daddy's name and if that was case, she didn't want to change history if she did actually go back in time. "Why should I tell you?" Ai says. "When it's funner to guess."

"Guess? What kind of game are you planning?" Sasuke asked, gritting his teeth.

"A guessing game of course." Ai smiled.

"Quit being a smart ass and tell me who you are!" Sasuke says.

Ai yawned and puts her arms behind her head. "Nah...I really don't feel like it..." She says. "I'm gonna go wander off somewhere. Laters." She started off.

"Hey wait!" Sasuke shouted and reached out but grabs the back of her shirt and since it was already torn and ripped up, he ending up ripping the entire shirt off of her cleveage showed. Her bar was worn up as well.

Blue eyes widen and she wraps her arms around her chest. One thing she was always told be her dad, was to cover her chest. Ai never understood why but she was told that it was something that made her a girl and that she needed to always cover it.

Everyone watched as the Uchiha ripped the shirt and now...he was now declared a pervert.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ai screamed, feeling embarrassed and started to cry.

Sasuke blinks twice, wondering to himself, 'what just happened?'

"Oh my god! Sasuke did that?" A older woman says to her friends.

"That poor girl."

"Poor girl! More like lucky!"

Random people had there comments and they were saying their words but what Sasuke was concerned or not, was whether or not she was faking.

Another thing he noticed and was sure other people had noticed, was how badly her body was injured.

* * *

"Sheesh Naruto, how much do you weight?" Sakura asked as she was beat up some from Naruto's crash landing.

Naruto was limping very badly after that and with all the bruises that covered his body afterward was killing him.

"I don't know...but that landing sure was a soft one."

"WHA? Are you calling me fat?" Sakura shouted at the blonde.

"No...sheesh calm down." Naruto says and since they were walking they saw a crowd of people. "Hey...what going on?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know?" Sakura asks.

They started getting through the crowd as were other teens around there age. When they reached the front, Ai's back was turned to them and they saw what looked like three commas on her lower back and they also saw cuts and burn marks of her back which looked like they really hurt.

"SASUKE! What are you doing?" Naruto shouted as he saw his teammate with what looking like clothing in his hand.

Ai turns her head to the direction of Naruto's voice.

It became clear to Naruto when he looked down, he saw a hurt little girl. Emotionally hurt and that was why she...acted so tough.

He remembers hearing her saying 'dead beat dad,' but..why would she say something like that...unless...

Naruto goes out where Sasuke and Ai was and unzips his orange jacket, throwing it over Ai's shoulders.

Ai was so surprised by that and didn't move.

In her time, it seemed that her father...couldn't really care...

Or maybe...Ai never gave him a chance.

"Alright everyone shows over!" Naruto shouted and helps Ai up. The girl kept her head down with tears rolling down her face.

Sasuke goes over and with the shirt in his hand, he takes the other side of Ai and helped her walk. They noted that she was dragging her feet along but they thought that maybe she was just too embarrassed to even acknowledge them.

The villagers made a clear way for them as they were getting Ai out and Sakura was following behind them.

"Here, let's set her down here." Sakura says.

"Right." Sasuke says as he and Naruto help the blonde girl to sit down. Naruto's jacket was now zipped up all the way and Ai had her head down still.

* * *

"Hey...are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course she isn't, she's probably so embarrassed." Sakura says.

"Why though? I've seen girl's boobs all the time in som magazines, it seems natural for them." Naruto says.

"Naruto...those are whores. Most girls get really embarrassed when their chests are completely exposed. It's like you suddenly dropped your pants and your...well...'thing' was out." Sakura says trying to make a point.

Ai wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around them. Her arms where still covering up her breast, not because they needed to be covered, but because Ai felt naked if she didn't cover them up.

_'Why am I so upset?...Was I embarrassed?...Kinda...But maybe it's because it was daddy who...no he's not like that...it has to be a mistake...but I won't ask...I just won't.'_

_**'Well well so it seems that you can't even take a bit of embarrassment huh?'**_

_'Hey...that voice...are you...Juubi?...What do you want?' _

_**'Whatever you want me to do...thanks to that fucking sharingan, I'm under your control. Even is you don't use it physically, it's in your blood and the seal in my cage is made of your blood. So, what do you want?'**_

_'Okay...if you really care what I want...than I...' _Ai was mentally thinking to herself but her outter expressions never changed...expect for her eyes with were dull as if she was unconscious.

The only thing that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were now discussing among themselves was whether or not to get Ai to a doctor.

In mid-sentence, Ai's body started to glow lightly before becoming an explosion of pure white light. They three pre-teens were blinded by the light and saw Ai's body shink in size. The jacket she wore was huge on her as were her other clothes now.

When the glowing dimmed down, they got a good look at the girl now.

She was so...

"KAWAII!" Sakura says happily as the thirteen year old were suddenly turned into a cute little five year old. Her hair was long for a child but she had the biggest blue eyes ever, her skin was pale but she did have the nasty injuries still.

She tilted her head and smiled widely, making a cute giggle as she did.

Sasuke goes over and lift her up, arms length apart and looks at her. "What a transformation jutsu?"

The child looked at him, blinking twice and reaches out happily for him. "Daddy!"

Sasuke's first thought was 'oh shit.'

Naruto's reaction was, 'What just happened?'

* * *

Aww! Isn't she kawaii!

I hope you enjoyed and don't worries, there is a PERFECT reason why she is a child again. (Mainly she was just wondering if Juubi COULD do it.)

Please Review ^^


	21. Chapter 20: The Young and Perverted

Welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kuro-Lunette14: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Uh...right...thank you for the review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: O_o...Wow...eheheheheheheh Thank you for your review ^_^

To ms. Clair K Ookami: How do I come up with my ideas?...Well...I'm not sure...I don't get high though...I think one thing that sparked my ideas was...my personal daddy issues. Like I have my step-dad and he's like...the best dad ever...than there my biological dad...and he's an ass! I'm not the best speller in the world! There will be grammar mistakes! Thank you for your reviews ^_^

To a new reviewer, treasure family: Thank you for your review and ideas ^_^

To UnknownDarkKnight: Wow...thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 20

Team seven looked down at the little kid that was covered with Naruto's jacket and being held up by Sasuke.

The bubbly child merely giggled at her daddy. "Daddy! I wanna hug!"

Naruto eyes widen. "Why is she calling you daddy?" He asked.

"How should I know?" Sasuke shouted at the dobe and Ai started to cry.

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore." The child cried.

Sasuke was about to panic. He had never handle a child before and now she was crying. "No no no, daddy loves you...daddy loves you!" He shouted.

Ai sniffled a bit. "Weally?" She asked, really meaning the word 'really' but because she was at a young age, she couldn't pronounce thing properly. There actually is a bigger speech problem that Ai has but that's for a later story.

"Yes...uh...daddy loves you very much." Sasuke says, sweatdropping some.

Little Ai started to laugh. "Wow...daddy loves me!"

Sakura was about to flip because this wasn't what she was expecting for that day.

"Daddy! Can yous pu me dow?" Ai says, misprouncing some words but it was understood what she was saying.

Sasuke puts the girl on the ground and she walks over some, having the bug kids watching her. "I wanna trys someting!" She says, again misprouncing a word.

Sasuke nodded and when he did, Ai started to spin around on her right foot and her left was spinning her around.

That strange light appears again, surrounding Ai and blinding everyone who saw.

"Geesh! Again with that light?" Naruto asked.

When the light expanded some, Ai was growing up but now...she was at the age of what appeared to be ten.

Her hair was still long but she was in light blue shirt and jeans outfit with Naruto's clothing still over. She takes it off and throws it to the kid.

Ai stops her spinning and like a balleria, she bows polietly.

"Thanks for letting me use that, that was fun!" She says and Naruto's jacket was covering his face from where she had thrown it.

"So wait a minute?...Did you change your...age?" Sakura asked, going up the the kid.

"I guess so, I still have my memories from when I was thirteen and whatnot." Ai says. "It turns out that I have the ability to not only change my age, but it revives old cells in my body, mainly the ones that make me older." Ai explains, feeling 'pumped up' for whatever reason. "Juubi told me when I was just kidding about how I wanted to be a child again, mainly because I'm sick with the bull crap in my life, but hey...I found out why that Madara guys wants the Juubi so much now." Ai says.

'Whose Madara?" Naruto asked the kid.

"An evil douche whose after the Juubi." Ai says.

"What's Juubi?" Sakura asked.

"The-...Huh..." Ai says and holds her hand to her chin like she's thinking with a quzzical expression. "What is Juubi?...Well..Juubi...has ten tails...and it's a charka monster!" The kid says now trying to show what Juubi is like most children when they're trying to explain things. "And it's really powerful! RAWR!" Ai says, trying to be scary when really she looked precious.

Sakura and Naruto started to laugh when Ai was putting on a littel 'show' for them. It was adorable! Sasuke was smirking up a storm.

"Maybe you need to get back to orginial age kid!" Naruto says, holding his gut.

"My name isn't kid!" Ai shouted. In fact, she did tell them her name but it was when she was speaking another language.

Ai pouted cutely. "Well...Maybe I should change my age..." Ai says and with a quicker flash, she was from a ten year old to a...

"Like this?" Says a sixteen year old Ai. Her hair was to her shoulder blades and with jeans that showed her curves. A t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back but it was light blue and it showed her C-cup boobs. "Is this old enough for you?" Ai asked.

The three preteens sighed. "That a bit too old for us?"

Ai raised a brow. "This is me when I'm like...sixteen-ish? How is this too old?" Ai asked.

"We're thirteen." Sakura answers.

"I'm twelve still."

"No one cares Naruto!" Sakura shouted and hits him.

Ai raised another brow. "Why did you hit him? That was really uncalled for y'know?" Ai says.

Sakura looks at her. "He's stupid, he needs to be smack."

"That wasn't a smack, that was a fist. I know some people need to hit sometimes, trust me. But you shouldn't hit anyone without good reason. Wait?...Is your name Sakura Haruno?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura replies.

"You're that bitch who arrested me for no reason in my time." Ai says, recongnizing her now. "Geesh that's a big ass forehead." She mumbles.

Sakura heard her though. "Watch you say you whore!" Sakura says, throwing a punch at Ai but the Uchiha lass grabs it and gives Sakura the old Uchiha glare.

"You need to watch who you throw your fists at...remember, boys can't hit girls...but girls can hit back when another girl throws the punch." Ai says and not even with the flash, she returns to her old, thirteen year old self with the same top on and with pants. Her hand never letting go of Sakura's fist.

Ai looks over at the boys. "How do you two put up with her?" Ai asked in a bored expression.

Sasuke, who has been quiet, speaks. "She's our teammate so we have to." Sasuke approaches her and he grabs her wrist, making her let go of Sakura. "Why did you call me daddy?"

Ai didn't seemed fazed. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked and yanks her hand back. "Don't grab me like that."

"I'm not your daddy."

Ai didn't say anything. She remembers that she's in the past and anything can change...speaking of it probaby has. Keeping her calm, cool, demeaner, sher says. "I was only fucking with your head. I can't believe you fell for it. Now if you want, go off and play ninja, forget you ever saw me kay." It was an order and Ai walks away and leaves the ninjas alone.

* * *

"That girl was strange wasn't she?" Naruto says.

"Yeah...but she's an Uchiha." Sasuke says. "So she must have some form of common sense in her...somewhere." Sasuke says.

The two boys were walking alone now and through the village. Naruto stops walking.

"Say Sasuke...since you're the only Uchiha...and I thought I heard her say that she was from the future...does that mean that you will get married to someone else?" Naruto asked his secret boyfriend.

Sasuke looks back at the dobe. He wasn't sure himself. "Who knows? Maybe you end you preggers or something." Sasuke says and continues walking.

Naruto growls. "Maybe you get preggers you teme." Naruto says, running up to him.

Sasuke stops and Naruto crashes in his back.

"Hey teme! What's the big deal?" Naruto shouted.

"Look ahead you dobe." Sasuke says.

"Huh?" Naruto look ahead and outside of a bar, a young blonde woman was being carried out by two guards.

"Ma'am, you've had too much!" The manager says, crossing his arms.

"I-I-I haven't ha-had en-enough!" The woman who looked eighteen slurred. "Th-that gu-guy inside said that he wo-would pay for every drink of so-soda I wanted...all I had was three cups." The woman slurred.

"Ma'am that was sake that you drank." The guy says and then another set of guards throws out a old man with long, spiky white hair.

The woman points at him. "Th-that's the guy off-ffer, th-that's the guy who gave me weird tasting so-soda." The woman says, still slurring her words.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he sees Jiraiya being thrown out. "Aw geesh!" He says and goes over to his sensei. Sasuke follows as the guards went back into the bar.

Naruto was now next to his sensei who was one cell over. "Ero-sennin...what happened now?" He asked annoyed.

The old sanin gets up and holds his head. "Well...I was paying a very nice lady a few rounds...and then I had a few rounds myself." Jiraiya says.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked and looks over at the lady who turned back into the thirteen year old that they had just met. "You're lady is nothing more than a girl ero-sennin."

"Wha?" The old man asked and when Ai passes out, his jaw drops. "Oh my kami...I almost became a pedophile."

"Almost? You bought alcohol for a minor...I'm pretty sure you're going to jail." Naruto says and before he knew it, the perv started running.

"THERE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" He shouted as he ran.

Naruto shook his head. "Pedo."

Sasuke goes over to the unconscious Uchiha girl and lifts her up. "Come on dobe, we're on babysitting duty." Sasuke says as he carrys her.

"Aw man...and we finally got some alone time together too!" Naruto shouted and grumbled under his throat.

Now the two shinobi's were going to do some off-time baby-sitting at the Uchiha's manor.

* * *

Okay that's it for tonight, I hope you enjoyed.

I don't encouage minors to drink! Okay...she was mistaken that place for a hang out and decided to be an adult okay!

Also...Jiraiya isn't a real pedo...but wouldn't you think he woud be if he had one too many drinks?

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	22. Chapter 21: The Morning After

Hello everyone and welcome to 'Daddy's Little Love.' Yes I know it had been a while since I updated by I'm back now. I have summer reading which includes a powerpoint, and like two essays...oh and I also have to read the Bible and four other books. It sucks...and I got a part time job.

So yeah...I've been busy...

To Always-Unpredictable: Wow...thanks for that club entry XD Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: You don't get annoying so no worries ^_^. Thank you for youre review ^_^

To Shifuni: Lol I know right? Thank you for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Unknowingdarkknight: Thank you for your review ^_^

To aikoi02: Thank you for your review ^_^

Oh and one more thing...You all do know that my story, 'I Love You Mommy' was adopted right? Well...I'm sure my new friend would like to hear from my reviewers. I've been helping her with the story and whatnot...so go check it out (for my sake please?) Free cookies in the shape of Sasuke and Naruto will be given!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 21

The room was dark and silent. The moon shined from the window and the night sky showed dark blue skies. The erie feel of the bare room left an onimous feeling as even a small breeze and create a haunting creak in the walls. The only ocupant of this room was a sleeping Ai Uchiha. The bed she laid on was only a thin sheet that covered her body. She was laying on her back, perfectly still and with her lps parted some for breathing purposes.

A shadowy figure looms over the girl and starts to manifests into a familiar, dark figure with a orange mask...

_**"Ai..."**_

The girl remained still and uneffected by the shadow, also known by Madara. His hand reaches out for the girl but the thin blue light of a charka barrier glowed dimmly around the girl's body.

He retracks back but gets closer to the girl to that they were face-to-face close.

_**"Ai."**_

The girl begans to stir and opens her eyes half-way. Her face was flushed and the shadow disappears.

Ai Uchiha sits up and holds her head. "I feel sick." She moaned to herself. Her sensitivy seemed to have increase as her headache intesified. The door creaking open was loud to the girl.

The blond gets up, not caring where she was at the moment and shuts the door. The only thing on her mind was, _'what the hell happened?'_

No, 'where was I,' or even 'where was tha perv so that I can kill him?'

A small thud was heard from the wall to her right, making her turn her head.

The next sound was the continuing of grunts and moans apparently and that made her raise a brow.

Curiousity rises...and Ai gets up and presses her ear against the wall...

The ungodly sounds of bed squeeking and the moans heard made she eyes widen and frighten for dear life.

'What the fuck?' She mouthed the words so that she wouldn't be heard.

_"Oh kami! Oh kami! Naruto stick it me already!" _Ai heard the moan of Sasuke...her dad!

_"Geesh Sasuke, you're sure needy tonight aren't you? Fine!" _She reconginzed the voice to that of Naruto Uzumaki's; her father.

"Now _that_ can give someone nightmares." She whispered some and steps away from the wall slowly as the moaning of the two boys got even louder.

* * *

That next morning...Ai walks out the room she was in and walks through the hallway like if she'd been there her entire life. She rubbed her eye sleepily and yawns from the lack of sleep from the previous night. Not getting any sleep, with a headache and the knowledge of knowing that two kids near her age were 'bumping uglies,' not exactly a great morning.

She wanders into the kitchen and sees Naruto and Sasuke, eating what she assumed was their breakfast.

The two boys look over and see 'sleeping beauty' wander in with bags under her eyes and the groanish sound that escaped her throat.

"I bet you slept good yesterday." Naruto says, taking a bite of his ramen.

She looks over and the sound of last night's episode played in her head. "I bet you did too...if there was any sleep for the two of you." Ai says the last part, looking away.

Sasuke noted her sacraism. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, secretly hoping that she hadn't heard them.

He was dead wrong.

Ai sighs and turns back to them. She takes a deep breath and in a loud, moanish, mocking voice, she says. "Oh Kami~ Oh Kami!" She says and the boys were frozen in a state of pure fear for what would come next from the blonde girl.

"Okay okay okay! Just stop! We get it! You heard us!" Naruto says, stopping the girl while his face was beat red from embarrassment.

Ai would have laughed but she still had a headache and it hurt to laugh. It was obvious that Sasuke and Naruto were embarrassed about it.

She sits down at the table. "Listen, I won't tell anyone if that what you think will happen. I don't find it funny, I found it distrubing." She says.

"You're not a yaoi-fan girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha?...No...Not really...I don't hate guys like you...it's...complicated to explain but I guess the best way to descibe it is...it's like listening to your parents have sex. That's how I feel." She says. Techinally was listening to her parents having sex but she wouldn't say it that they were her parents. Considering that she could have just been conceieved since she didn't know _when _it was.

"Okay then...grab some food if ya hungry." Naruto says, his loud voice makes Ai's ears ring.

"Has anyone tell you that you need to be put on ADHD meds?" Ai asks the whiskered-face boy.

Naruto turns to her with a confused look. "What's ADHD?" He asks.

Ai looks over to the man who will be her father and squints her eyes. "You don't know what ADHD is?"

"No, otherwise I haven't have asked." Naruto says.

Ai looks over at Sasuke, raising her eyebrows and Sasuke gives her an answer by not answering and eating some soup from what she could tell.

"Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder." She answers and heads to the white fridge. Ai opens the door and takes a look inside. "My friend, Nerdy has it and has to take some meds and he becomes a buzz-kill...man you guys have nothing in here." Ai says, and closes the fridge.

Sasuke comments. "I need to head to the store and get some things...but we've never heard of that. Is it a deadly disorder?" He asks.

"No...it basically means that they have a hard time paying attention and lose intersest."

Sasuke narrows his eyes to his beloved dobe. "So the dobe does have ADHD."

Ai chuckles a bit and Naruto gets angry. "And what does that mean?"

"It means you lose interest easily, which techinally that should be bad for the _both _of you." Ai says.

Sasuke rolls his dark orbs and puts his dishes in the sink while Naruto throws his cup and chopsticks in the trash.

It was weird, Ai felt like she was having a family moment with Sasuke an Naruto. She never had this situtation with both of her parents. Speaking of, she was starting to miss her dad...and her Nerd and Akiko...and even Haru and Ren...

"Does anyone know a time-travelling jutsu?" Ai blurts out suddenly, not even realizing what she just asked.

Sasuke and Naruto's head both snapped in unison at the girl's sudden question.

"Nani?"

* * *

"What the fuck?" Tsunade asked, already having a fifth cup of sake.

Ai, Sasuke and Naruto were at the hokage's office and Ai just asked, the previous question.

Ai ticked her tongue. "Yeah...I knew you'd react like that...so I take it as a no?" She says.

Tsunade looks at her and then at Naruto. "Are you related to this brat in anyway?" She asks.

"Nani? Me?" Naruto asked and looks over at Ai. "No...I don't think so." He says.

Ai glares at him. "You don't know that. I might...and I might not." Ai says. "Either way, you're an idiot."

Naruto gets in her face. "What'd you call me?"

Ai looks over slowly at Sasuke. This was like the same time that her father in her time, got into her face as well. So she did the same thing in this situtation.

Head butt.

And that was double edge sword because Ai still had that headache.

They both groan in pain at their aching foreheads and fall to the floor at the same time.

"I should have thought that one through." She says while a tear escapes the corner of her eye from the pain.

"That...hurt..." Naruto complained.

"You deserved it." Ai says.

"Why?"

"NO GETTING IN MY FACE!" Ai shouts.

Sasuke shakes his head in disapprove on both accounts. Naruto for getting in her face and Ai for having a smart-mouth.

"Well...there has been a few techniques for time travelling I think...I'll have to dig through some old records." Tsunade says in a loopy mood and as she was going to get up, she falls down onto the floor behind her desk.

"Shi-shizune! Get me my pillow now, I fell on the floor again." Tsunade says.

Sasuke looks around at his surroundings and thought, _'Why did I even get out of bed if I'd known if today was going to be nothing but awkward.'_

* * *

Sorry it was short but there ya go, I hope you enjoyed reading. That was just a fun chapter but still...the plot shall continue!

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	23. Chapter 22: My Name is Ai

Hey everyone, I've been having a rough week so please bare with me. Okay? And I'm running on empty fumes...

To Always-Unpredictable: Lol that sounds like a trip! Thank you for your review ^_^

To BadButt94: Nice...thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Shifuni: Lol thank you for your reviewing ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Awkward...lol though, thank you for your review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 22

_You know that kind of girl who will give you some attitude if you tell her the wrong thing. Y'know? She may look so sweet and innocent but like a rose she will hurt you but still has a good side and with a damn good singing voice. She may not know much about being a girl because of her gay daddy but seems to get all the guy's attention no matter what? _

_Well that girl is me. _

_My name is Ai._

* * *

"Well with the warm weather and all...HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT IT WAS WINTER?" Ai shouted as it started to snow suddenly and she sneezes, covering her bare arm. "Seriously? I had just turned thirteen and that was in the summer!"

Naruto and Sasuke, who stared at the girl, sighed. "Yeah, it's Decemeber...early December but still," Naruto says.

"It doesn't usually snow here but I guess today its one of those days." Sasuke says.

Ai sighs. "I hate winter...expect Christmas...I love Christmas." She says open mindly.

The two boys ignored her comment and started walking through the streets.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouts, running after them.

* * *

Well Naruto and Sasuke didn't wait for Ai so she was wandering Konoha by herself.

She managed to find a store and got herself a sweatshirt. It was light blue and matched her eyes.

Well an old habit was showing itself. Ai was walking in the streets and she pulls out her ipod. She sets it on a up-beat and started dancing to herself. It started out slow and then...she lost herself in the music, and people around her just thought she lost her mind.

Back when she was younger, and at random times, if a song popped in her head she would start singing it and dancing...and this was when she was usually with her dad too.

It just so happens that Neji and Rock Lee were there to see it.

Ai didn't even notice them and sings out the words, "raise your glass!" She air pumps her fist with each word.

Lee squints his eyes. "Wait? Is that Naruto?"

Neji looks at him like if he was crazy. "And why would you think that?"

"Well I heard he has a sexy jutsu, in which case he transforms into a girl. Maybe he lost a bet and had to do this." Lee explains.

Neji smirks. "Why don' you go up to him and see what's up then?"

"Fine I will." Lee says and goes over to her.

Ai was spinning on the balls of her feet and Lee tries to stop her, oddly enough it, she was easliy dodging his moves.

To Ai, she was listening to the last part of the song and when she stops and does fists pumps. Lee grabs her shoulder. She opens her eyes, looking over and sees a stranger.

She screams and then hits him.

* * *

"Oh my gawd! I'm super sorry for hitting you." Ai says, apologzing to Lee.

"It's okay, really!" Lee says. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for one of my friends."

Neji was smirking up a storm. "I still couldn't believe that she didn't even notice when you were trying to stop her ridicilous dancing," Neji says.

Ai looks over and crosses her arms. "Dancing isn't ridicilous. It's better than having a stick up your ass like I bet you do."

"Excuse me? At least I'm not singing badly about getting drunk." Neji says.

"At least I know a good time."

"I bet you do."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No, I'm calling the pot 'black'."

"Why you son of a-" Ai cuts herself off, not realizing that she was not only way to close to Neji's face but she saw someone that she didn't expect to see. "NERDY!" She say happily.

Lee and Neji look at her weird. "What?"

"That's who you remind me of, my buddy Nerdy! He's a Hyuuga but he was adopted so his last name isn't 'Hyuuga' its Matsuki, but still. You remind me of nerdy...only you're a little bit cooler...but not by much...and maybe you're smarter too...again not by much," Ai says, thinking about her nerdy friend, Kentaro. "Huh...I wonder what he's up too right now."

* * *

(With One Pregnant Tenten)

"Aw damn kid keeping me!" A eight month pregnant Tenten says, rubbing her stomach, heard from inside her house.

* * *

(Back)

"Huh...guess I'll never know." Ai comments.

Neji grits his teeth. "You look like a idiot."

"Better to look one than to be one. Right?" Ai says.

"Okay break it up you two!" Lee says, now stepping in.

"Why? I'm having fun." Ai says, giggling. She starts walking away. "But if you insence, I have no choice than to listen to you." Ai says and puts her hand behind her head, looking at the gray sky.

She walks some more and soon, she suddenly vanished.

* * *

Ai blinks and she looks down, seeing herself floating in the air.

"Miss me?"

She looks up and sees Madara. "Surprised?"

Ai shakes her head no. "No, not really."

"Wha really? Not even a little?"

"Nope. I've been wondering when you'd show yourself actually. I wanna go back to my time." Ai says.

"Figured you would."

"THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE iPODS HERE! TAKE ME BACK NOW!" Ai's voice echos. When she wans something (and that's rare believe it or not) she gets it.

Madara, who just so happens to have the portal open for them to return to there time, throws Ai in.

"I'm going to get the Juubi, one way or another." Ai hears him says before blacking out.

* * *

"Uchiha-chan! Wake up!"

Ai stirs and she lifts her head from her arms. She was laying on a desk and she finds herself in her algebra class.

"Wha? What happened?" She asks, sitting up and a paper was handed to her.

The letter 'F' was on the sheet.

"What the?" She exclaims.

The teacher turns her head to Ai. She has short dark blonde hair with glasses. "Is something wrong Uchiha-chan?" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't deserve this 'F'." Ai says clearly.

The teacher goes back and looks at it carefully. "Oh my mistake Uchiha-chan, this is actually Aoi's paper." She says, taking it back and finds her paper. "Here you go, here's your."

Ai looks at the test with the 'A' on her sheet.

Ai smirks. "And that's how I roll." She says proudly.

* * *

Okay there is a NejiTenten pairing and if you remember Ai's friend Kentaro from the earlier chapters, then you'll know who he is. But here's a run-down of his profile.

Kentaro Matsuki, born Dec. 23, was adopted, his birth parents are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten and that's how he lives in the mountain village like Ai.

Okay so if you didn't understand what happened because I know it was random here's what happened. Madara found her and he sends her back to the day that kinda started her entire journey (and he knew all about it) so that's where all the new fun will begin.

Thank you for reading, I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed the humor in it (hopefully).

Well Ai's going to feel like deja vu and blah blah blah. I know...I KNOW!

If you want some references from our modern day stuff let me know, I will try to fill it in and some ideas will be most helpful.

Please Review ^^


	24. Chapter 23: Ai's Typical Day

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.' I know it was a little confusing but it will be cleared up...

So POP QUIZ TIME! If Sasuke wasn't a ninja, what career or job would he have?

Well you'll be surprised what you may read in this chapter...(^_~) *suppose to be me winking...*

To Always-Unpredictable: Lol. Well..Madara is the bad guy in Naruto isn't he? If not, he sure is way too crazy for my tastes...thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Morana Whiskey: It is in some points but I haven't full expressed it (yet) but something along those lines...thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: I was thinking about that but in later chapters (like maybe the next one). *Hides behind Sasuke and Naruto since you have gun* Ahhhh! Stop threating me. I'm a innocent author...well...maybe not THAT innocent but you get what I mean right?

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

To hypnotic flames: Yeah...sorry about that...but I hope you will read the rest of the story and like it though...thank you for your review ^_^

**WARNINGS! **Too much randomness since Ai is at school and it's her typical day and whatnot...and some unicorn references...

_'Thinking'_

_**'Dreaming.'**_

I don't own Naruto or Charlie the Unicorn, only OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 23

"-So the teacher had the nerve to actually give me an F in algebra today, but I showed her that it was the wrong paper and that I really had an 'A'." Ai says to her dad, Sasuke. She was on his bed, laying down on her back and balancing a pencil on her upper lip playfully while Sasuke got ready for work. (It's not like money grows on trees.)

"I see...so what else happened?" Sasuke asks while getting his apron and his name tag that said 'Daisuke' instead of 'Sasuke.'

"That's just about it." Ai says and looks over. "So what time will you be in tonight?" Ai asks dully.

"Late, now I have to get going." He says, leaning down and kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Now remember, keep-"

"All doors locked, no strangers and weapons are hidden in the house for protection. I got it dad." Ai says, knowing the rules of the 'Uchiha' household.

Sasuke smirks some, "that's my girl. Food's in the fridge and don't burn down the house while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure that I do." Ai says, playing with him. She really wouldn't burn down the house.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering where did she get her smart-mouth from. "I'll be back, bye." Sasuke says and headed to work, leaving Ai by herself once again.

* * *

Everything seemed normal for the next week or so...until that day was approaching...

"Please daddy! Please!" Ai was begging on her knees and a pleading way.

Sasuke sighs. "No Ai, no slumber party." Sasuke says as he eats some food that he made for dinner.

Ai was anime crying. You see, Ai's birthday was approaching and she wanted a slumber party. It would be her first one ever. Sasuke was strict with the people he'd allowed in his house.

"Please daddy! You never let me do anything!" Ai says. "You also never even met none of my friends."

"No Ai, I'm sorry but no slumber party." Sasuke says, taking his plate and going to the sink.

"You're being really unfair dad! Why can't I? Give me one good reason why I can't?" Ai asks as she follows him.

"I won't be home and plus your birthday is on Thursday which is a school day." He says.

Ai rolls her eyes. "I know dad but the slumber party wouldn't start until Friday night and you would be home, you're off on weekends." Ai says.

"Not this weekend Ai, it's a busy weekend so I'm working till late again." Sasuke says.

Ai growls. "You suck! You never let me have any friends over or even care if I have friends. It's like you want me to be a loner." Ai says and stomps to her room.

Sasuke hears the loup slam of the door and he couldn't help but think that he has been limiting Ai's contact with other children. He didn't even want to put Ai in school but he had to, she needed the education and he didn't have the patience for her.

But there was another reason why Sasuke didn't want anyone over around her birthday...

He sighs, deciding to actually talk to his baby girl.

* * *

"Ai, we need to talk." Sasuke says, knocking on the door. When she didn't answer, he knocks again. "Come on Ai, you're acting childish."

What Sasuke didn't know was that Ai was on her laptop (Yeah computers ^_^) and doing some homework with her headphones on so she didn't even hear him. Sasuke opens he door and sees Ai on the laptop.

"Get off, we need to talk." Sasuke says, walking over and tapping her shoulder.

Ai looks over. "What? Geesh. Now you want me to fail history?" Ai says.

"You know how you get fevers around your birthday?" Sasuke asks, ignoring her question.

"Yeah...is that why you didn't want me to have a slumber party?" Ai asks.

"It's part of it," Sasuke says.

"So we'd have after I got better." Ai says like it was nothing.

Sasuke sighs. "Okay...I know you're growing up...and so, I think I need to know a few things and you and your friends will obey my rules." Sasuke says.

"Okay. We will! Can I have my slumber party?" Ai asks, getting excited.

"Who is coming over?"

"Oh...Well Akiko, and maybe Amaya from class...maybe...ooh and definitely Ami, and Nerdy!"

"Nerdy? Isn't that a boy that you hang out with?" Sasuke asks, on red alert.

"Well...yeah but-"

"NO BOYS AI!" Sasuke states clearly.

"He wouldn't be over for the slumber party, he'd only be over for a few hours then his parents would pick him up. Besides, he's not really a boy...he's a nerdy...a girly-boy nerdy!" Ai says.

Sasuke remained quiet and thought it over. "Fine, he can come over but he better be gone when I get back from work that night. You can have it _after _your fever," Sasuke says.

Ai's face lighten and she smiled. "YEAH! Thank you daddy!" She hugs him tightly.

Sasuke puts his hand on her head, brushing through her hair. "You're welcome, now, get to bed, it's getting late."

Ai lets him go. "I know but let me finish my assignment kay?"

"Okay...but if you're still up at midnight, no party." Sasuke says and leaves her room.

Ai turns back to her laptop and goes up to the search bar, and types in 'Uchiha Family Tree' and presses enter.

* * *

That next morning...Akiko was at breakfast at school when Ai sits down with a disturb look on her face. She looks over and sees Ai staring off into space.

"What happened with you?" She asks.

"...My uncle is a murderer." She says in a low voice.

Akiko raises a eyebrow. "Huh?"

Ai takes her bag from her shoulder and pulls out some paper and puts it on the table to let Akiko see. The headlines read 'Uchiha Clan Slaughtered, only one survivor.'

The pink haired girl looks and reads one of the papers. "Wow...and this is your uncle?"

"Yep, because the kid in the photo was my dad when he was like eight." Ai says.

"You're from Konoha? Like Kentaro."

"No, I was born in this village. It was a home birth." Ai says.

"So it's just your dad then, so he was a ninja...wonder why he left. Do you know?" Akiko asks.

Ai did know...but Akiko didn't know about Ai's actual mother. "I'm not sure..." Ai lied. "But still...my entire family..."

"I feel for your dad, it says here that he experienced it. They found him on scene." Akiko reads.

"Yeah, but I'd neither not talk to him about it." Ai says. "I was just...disturbed because, remember we have that family tree assignment."

"Oh yeah...there's nothing much in my family, only that my mom's sister has a daughter in Konoha as well, she's a medic now."

Ai started to clear the table wen her nerdy friend sits down next to her and was grining up a storm.

"And why are you so happy?" Akiko asks.

"I found out that I'm from the Hyuga clan in Konoha." Kentaro says.

"Oh really? So what's with the glasses then?" Akiko asks.

"I look better with them on and I look smarter in them."

Ai narrows her eyes at Akiko "Well...he's half right about one thing." She says and the girls started to giggle up a storm.

Kentaro started to pout. "Oh shut it, at least I'm not from a slaughtered clan like Ai is."

That done it...She turns slowly and deadly to Kentaro. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" She asks.

"I mean, while I was reseaching my family, I looked up the Uchihas as well...and even found out that your dad is a run-away ninja. And the reason why he did." Kentaro says.

Ai raised a eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because you dad is crazy and wanted revenge on his brother." Kentaro says.

Ai was bewildered. "Wait what?"

"Revenge? My god Ai, I never knew that." Akiko says.

"He never said anything about revenge to me."

"That's because you're his daughter, so maybe he didn't want you to know." Akiko says.

Ai sweat drops. "Can we change the subject okay? I got the approval for a slumber party! You, Ami and Amaya can come up."

"YES!" Akiko says. "I've never been up to your house before."

"Yeah, friday, after school, meet me and get the girls and we'll head up. We still have a few days." Ai says.

"I knew I'm not invited."

"Actually you can but you can't sleep over." Ai says.

"Really?" Kentaro asks, excitely.

Akiko raises a eyebrow. "Really Ai?"

"Oh yeah, dad says my straight guy friends can't come over but my gay, nerdy ones can." Ai says.

"BURN!" Akiko says to Kentaro.

"Oh haha." Kentaro says sarcastically.

The bell rings. "Okay let's head off to class then and get some ed-u-ma-cation in us." Ai says, purposelly saying the word 'education' wrongly.

* * *

Now it was lunch and Ai was on her ipod and watching some Youtube using the wi-fi that the school has. She was watching the 'Charlie the Unicorn' for the first time and it was at the part when the letter 'Y' was singing. Her eyes were widen and when Akiko walks up with her lunch, Ai blurts out.

"Dude, I feel like I'm on a acid trip after watching this." Ai says bluntly.

Akiko looks over and laughs some. "Dude I love 'Charlie the Unicorn'!"

"You just love unicorns."

"Yeah...I do..." Akiko says.

Kentaro comes over and says, "You guys won't believe what happened." He says but he has veins sticking from the sides of his eyes. He stops and stares at Ai and he started to drool...

Ai and Akiko look at each other and were confused. "Well?...What?" Akiko asked.

"Um...yeah, so it turns out that I have a kekkei genkai...and...damn Ai...you've got one fine body for a twelve year old." Kentaro says.

Ai gets nervous. "Wha?..." She says and then realizes that he was seeing right through her clothes. "Do you have the byakugan?" Ai asks, knowing that from her dad teaching her about the kekkei genkais.

"I guess so."

"And you're staring at Ai?" Akiko asks.

"Yeah." He turns to Akiko and saw her and it was the oppsite reaction. "AHH My eyes! I'm blind!" Kentaro says and falls to the ground and tries to claw his eyes out.

"Ah! You jerk!" Akiko says and kicks him while he's down, literially.

Ai frowns some and goes back to the video on her ipod.

"They took my freaking kidney!" The unicorn says and Ai giggles some.

* * *

Later...after school...

Ai was walking home and she was starting to feel exhausted. It was unusual for this and then there was a dull back back. That was when she started to get worried that maybe her fever was coming soon.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted and there was an breaking sound. Ai turns and sees someone breaking through a windown and was running off with a slack over there shoulder. It was was some thugs robbing a bank from the looks of it.

Ai rolls her eyes. "What idiots." She says and runs into an alley, a sudden popping sound later and the Kitsune was running after the theives.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ai asks and gets some (ninja) thread that had a kunai tied to it already. She swings it and then throws it to the bad guys and it wraps around one of the guy's left leg and one of the men's right leg, tripping them at the same time as she yanked on the thread.

She runs over and with the rest of the thread, she wringles them up like the cowboys do and tied them up so that they couldn't use their arms or legs.

"That oughta hold them." She says and then she frowns. "Wait a minute...there's always a third man." Kitsune says and right when she did that, she spots a man in a cloak running off with a bag.

"Typical..." she mutters and started to run after the man. When Ai was in view, she started to feel dizzy again and has to stop to hold her head.

"Ha! Looks like the mangy fox gets exhausted once in a while huh?" The theif says, not expecting to get a punch in the face from a complete stranger.

"You low life." He says and as the man fell, Ai was sure enough to hide behind a building, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see what was up.

The guy has sliver hair and a leaf headband. He sported jeans and a typical tee; gray.

_'That guy...looks familiar,' _Ai thinks to herself and continues to watch.

"So that report we got about this village being filled with thugs wasn't lying in the least then." He says and turns his back and there was a pink haired woman approaching him along with a orange hair girl and a Hyuga which made Ai grimace.

_'Oh great...Kentaro's twin...that's what I needed.' _

"That's one of them and surprisingly, the other two were tied up and the police took care of them." The lady spoke.

"I think it was that Kitsune character that everyone in this village loves so much." The guy says.

_'Damn right it was me...' _Ai thought, smirking to herself. She started to slide down the wall, deeper into the alley and she forms a handsign.

The sliver haired teen looks over toward the alley way. "Who's there?" He suddenly asks.

A black cat runs out from the alley and looks over at the ninjas. "Meow."

The orange hair girl smiles some and approaches the cat slowly. "Kitty." She says in a monotone.

"Mi-Mi! That cat probably has fleas, get away from it." The Hyuga says.

The cat hisses and fleds the other way, towards the town center.

"Aww..." She says and looks over at the Hyuga. "You're so mean, Hikari." She says.

"As if, I just saved you from getting scratched!"

* * *

"Yo Daisuke, mind giving me a hand with these trays?" Some waitress asks.

Sasuke looks over and nods. "Sure, give me a tray." He offers in a total non-Uchiha way. Since he's been a parent, Sasuke had to look for a job that wouldn't give him away as a ninja and since there wasn't much work in today's economy due to the war, Sasuke is supporting him in his baby girl but savings and by being a waiter at some family resturant called 'Family Kitchen.'

He grabs a tray with some homestyle pork and and drinks on it while the waitress was holding a tray and he follows her to the table being served.

The waitress has curly dirty blonde hair and looked like she was in her late fourtys.

They bring the trays to the table with a family with five. Two adults and three children, including one teenage daughter with pink hair like the mother and the boys have their father's brown hair.

"Thank you for waiting," the waitress says.

They started to hand out the food and the teen couldn't stop looking at Sasuke.

"You're cute." She comments.

Sasuke looks over.

"Akiko! That was uncalled for."

Sasuke smirks. "It's nothing really, I get it all the time." He says as he hands a plate of food to the youngest boy.

"Can I get your number?" Akiko asks.

"I think I'm a little too old for you." He says.

"What, eighteen isn't _that _old." She says thinking that Sasuke was just that young.

"Akiko, just stop, the man has to get back to work." Her father scolds.

Sasuke just looks at the man and hopes that his daughter doesn't end up like that. "Thank you for chosing 'Family Kitchen' as your choice of eatery." Sasuke says and has to bow slightly, he leaves the family to eat in peace.

In public, Sasuke wasn't 'Sasuke'...he was 'Daisuke,' a simple twenty-six year old, supporting himself and his daughter which everyone around him assumes is a tiny baby due to his age.

He sighs, deciding to take out the trash and when he did, he sees a little black cat. The cat's movements look like that of exhaustion though as it swayed some as it walked.

The black cat soon transforms to Ai Uchiha, and she was swaying on her feet with a feverish look on her face.

"AI!" Sasuke says in surprise and in worry as he catches her in his arms since he dropped the bag of trash he was carrying out.

She was panting some and she opens her eyes some. "Dad...there you are."

"Ai, what are you doing here? And as a cat none the less?" Sasuke asks.

"Ninjas...from Konoha...are here in the village." She tells him.

His onyx eyes widen and he feels her forehead. "You're burning up."

"And that's not all...my back really hurts." Ai says and whimpers some.

Sasuke grits his teeth and does a transformation jutsu on himself, making him a blonde hair, blue eyed woman that looked similar to Ai (he used it when Ai was a baby to go out shopping with her or now in emergencies) and lifts up Ai bridal style. "Don't worry Ai, daddy is here for you." He says, bailing out of work and heads home.

* * *

Ai was getting some sleep and her back pain was managed by a temporary seal Sasuke learned over the years and gave her some pain medication. He was in the kitchen and on the phone, talking to his boss about why he left.

The truth, his daughter got really sick.

No questions asked.

_**Ai started to wake up and she was in a hazy state of mind at the time and thinks she sees Akiko and Kentaro.**_

_**"Hey...hey sleepy head."**_

_**"Yeah silly sleepy head wake up." Akiko says. **_

_**Ai groans tiredly. "What do you want? I'm tried." She says. **_

_**"I'm going to sing you a song...about a mountain that we want you to visit." Kentaro says and suddenly a jazzy up-beat started to play. **_

_**"Oh kami no...not this song..." Ai says. **_

_**"Oh! When you're down and looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave  
When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy and joyful and perky, merry land  
They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town  
It's the mecca of love, the candy cave  
They've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets  
Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band  
Candy bells it's a treat as they march across the land  
Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground  
Turn around  
It astounds!  
It's a dancing candy tree  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Ai-chan, please will you go into the cave?~" Kentaro sang off and then everything around Ai was exploding. **_

"Dah!" Ai says as she sits up and pants some. She feels her forehead and feels that she's sweating. She looks around and sees that she's in her room and it was getting late now since the moon was out and the sky was dark.  
She sighs. "At least I'm no longer having that ridiclous dream." She says and falls back onto her pillow.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed...it's building up to it and stuff so please be patience. ^_^

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	25. The Wiki of Daddy's Little Girl, Survery

Hello and welcome to my RANDOM SURVEY!

Okay, So I'm going to give you some information about a main character and then I'll ask some questions.

Okay? Please do this for me.

**Name:** Ai Uchiha

**Age:** 13

**Date of Birth:** Sept. 1

**Height:** (Unsure...)

**Weight:** Somewhere under ninety pounds.

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Blue

**Skin:** Fair (has heaven curse mark on lower back, on the tailbone.)

**Personality:** Smart mouthish but with a good heart. Tomboyish, without a care in the world

**Parents:** Mother (techinally) Sasuke Uchiha, Father: Naruto Uzumaki

**Siblings:** None

**Like:** Music, art, reading, her friends

**Dislikes:** Assholes known as shinobi

**Bio:** She was raised by her daddy (Sasuke) in a place known as 'The Mountain Village.' Because there is no ninja in this village, Ai has taken it upon herself to become the village protector, famously known as 'The Kitsune' (The Fox) when she got attacked one night coming home from a Halloween party. She delevoped a love for music when she was younger and since can play two instruments, the flute and the cello. She really has no favorite song but she dislikes country music.

**Dreams for the future:** She always fancied writing so she secretly always wanted to have her own manga or book one day.

**Her fighting skills:** She can rank to be a chuunin at her age but since she's grown up despiting ninjas, even while knowing that her dad was a ninja when he left the village. She can use the Sharingan since she was six but refuses to use it. She posses some of the 'Juubi's' charka through her DNA rather than a sealing. It is unknown why as if yet but it is theroied that it has to do with the sage in legend.

Okay if you feel I misses something, don't be shy, let me know.

And now a question for you guys...

**1. So if Ai was a 'real' anime character, who's voice would she have? (Either Japanese or English Voices will be fine to answer for.)**

**Please Answer! I'm very curious and I absolutly love hearing from you guys!**

**OH! Major announcement!**

For those of you who loved reading my Vampire Knight Fanfics, there some major news

My OC, Ashley Haycraft, is in a new story by **Midnight Blue Cross **and its called **'The Adopted Children of Hio, Yuki and Yuri'**

So please go check it out, I'm also helping with it (unoffically) but still, she's in it and it's a ZeroxAshley pairing again.

The Story will resume but I'm trying to get my plot bunnies repopulating again...there going through a nasty dry spell...kinda like with 'The Palm in the Tiny Hand' story I have...

Please Review ^_^


	26. Chapter 24: Overly Protective Daddy!

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Girl.' ^_^

I'm got some inspirtation and now I'm writing again...

To Always-Unpredictable: Wow...an Itachi fan...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Yes the Candy Mountain song...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Midnight Fan: Thank you for your review ^_^

To HypnoticFlames: Thank you for your review ^_^ and for your votes ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Thank you for your review ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 24

Ai woke up that morning and with Sasuke over her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks.

Ai sits up and when she didn't say anything, Sasuke grew worried.

"Ai?...Are you-"

Ai interrupts him by burping loudly. It was complete un-lady like but hey, Ai had her own style.

She blinks some and sweat-drops and laughs. "Yeah I'm better, thanks for asking dad." She says.

Sasuke grimaced. "I know I didn't raise you to be so...so...nasty Ai."

"HEY! I'm in my own house, in my room so I should be able to burp if I chose!" Ai says.

Sasuke shakes his head. _'Man, she acts so much like the dobe,' _He thought to himself.

"So can I go to school? Please?" Ai asks.

Sasuke smirks and puts his hand on his baby's head. "No, you can't."

"But...WHY?"

"I'm not letting my baby go to school on her birthday now will I?" Sasuke asks.

Ai raised an eyebrow. "It's September first already?"

"Yeah, you slept for over a day and a half." He says.

"Oh..."

Sasuke reaches in his pocket and he pulls out a small box. "Happy Birthday." He says to her.

"Um?" She blinks twice and takes the box and unwraps it slowly. Her blue eyes widen and she hugs her 'daddy.'

"Thank you thank you thank thank you soooooo much daddy! I love it!" Ai says. What she has received was a iPhone 4G that was black.

"You welcome sweetheart. Now, I've already programmed it with my number, the house number and my work number so in case of an emergency, call me." Sasuke says while she was drooling over her phone now in her hands.

"Yeah..sure...thank you again." She says.

"Now...since those Konoha ninja are still here, we can't do any training so today, we'll just have to lay low." Sasuke informs here.

"Can't I just go to school? I mean, I know it's my birthday but still...I have friends and than tomorrow there coming over for the slumber party." Ai informs with a smile.

"Fine go to school Ai, I'll just be here by myself then."

"Why not just go to work?" Ai asks.

"I'm off on Thursdays remember?"

"Oh...right..." Ai sweatdropped. "Well I'm sorry but I really need to go to school, so let me get ready." Ai says and goes over to her closet and pulls out some clothes.

Sasuke sighs and leaves her alone. He couldn't argue since he used to take school seriously at one point.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AI!" Akiko shouts and Kentaro throws some confetti in the air.

Ai blinks and smiles. "Thanks guys." She says.

"Well Ai, should we give your your gifts now or at your slumber party?" Kentaro asks.

"Hm...I guess...NOW!" Ai says excitely.

"Not here...we're skipping." Akiko says, whispering that last part in Ai's ear.

"Skipping school?" Ai asks.

"Yep, y'know that resturant, 'Family Kitchen'?" Akiko asks.

"Yeah." Ai says.

"Well there's this cute waiter that works there and I wanna check him out again." Akiko says with hearts in her eyes. "Ahh~"

"I'm coming with." Kentaro says.

Ai raised an eyebrow. "Won't your folk like...murder you?" Ai asks.

"Yeah well...I can miss one day of school." He says. "Plus I'm hungry, y'know I don't eat school food...I think it's nasty." He says.

Akiko and Kentaro take one of Ai's hands and started to drag her.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

"What do you mean he's off today?" Akiko asks one of the waitresses.

"I'm sorry miss, but Daisuke is off today, he's off on Thursdays." She sweatdrops.

"Man." Akiko says and Ai and Kentaro were ordering some food.

"I want the cheeseburger, plain." Ai says. "Oh and a side of french fries."

"Same thing as her." Kentaro says.

"May we also have some ketchup as well?" Ai asks a different waitress who was taking there orders.

Akiko looks over at them like if there were crazy. "You're ordering food?"

"Yeah, it's why people go to resturants Akiko." Kentaro replies.

"Besides, it's my birthday brunch so...Happy Birthday me." Ai says and gives the menu to the waitress.

"Well Happy Birthday miss!" The waitress smiles and goes to get there food orders.

Akiko slumps down in her seat, not being able to see the guy.

Ai sweat drops. "No need into getting sad Beetle, you shouldn't even date someone older than you." She says.

She didn't bother listening to Ai.

"Well...change of subject please?" Ai asks.

Kentaro goes into his binder that he carries around with him and from it, he pulls out a small orange bag and says. "Here Ai."

AI blinks and takes the bag, pulling out some orange color skullcandy earbuds. "Aww Thank you nerdy!" She says and hugs him and sees something else. "And an iTunes card for 20 bucks, you know me so well." She says and gives him another hug.

"It was nothing Ai, anything for you." He says, his glasses fogging up.

Akiko sighs and chirpers up. "Happy Birthday Ai-chan." Akiko says and has a little bag for her as well.

Ai smiles and takes the bag. She started to look through it and sees a gift card to 'Hot Topic' one of Ai's favorite shops in the mall even though shopping wasn't her 'thing,' like Akiko's.

"Aww! Thankies!" Ai says and hugs Akiko.

"No prob. Hey when you and Kentaro finish, wanna hit the mall?" Akiko asks.

"Oh sure," Ai says and soon enough their food arrived.

Ai and Kentaro says 'thanks' for the food in unison and started to eat.

What Kentaro didn't know was that Ai was a bit of a fast eater and had the stomach of a man...

* * *

So after that...they headed to the mall and then after a day of basically running around like bakas and spending Kentaro's money (his parents were fairly loaded). it was around the time for Ai to get home from school.

Ai was heading home and was in a great mood. Her slumber party was planned out and nothing could go wrong...

Skip to Friday after school.

"This is the first time I ever took anyone to my house before." Ai says as she was walking with her friends Ami, Akiko, Kentaro and Amaya.

"Really? That sucks." Amaya says. She has dark brown hair that was short and curly. She was in Ai's grade like Akiko and Kentaro but she was three years older than Ai.

Then there was Ami. She has sandy blonde hair that she has in a ponytail but she was in a grade higher than they are so she was in high school.

"Yeah..." Ai says and they started to walk up a gravel hill.

"Wait? You live all the way up here?" Akiko asks.

Ai turns around. "Yeah." She says.

"Oh just wonder eheheheheheh." She laughs nervously. Ai could tell that walking up this hill was going to wipe her but she does it everyday. Even she hates it.

"Just come on, no need to complain." Ami says, following Ai up the hill.

* * *

"Daddy! I'm home!" Ai says, unlocking and entering through the front door.

The house was typical and there wasn't much to look at.

"Oh...and here I thought you lived in a mansion Ai-chan." Amaya says as she walked right in.

"What made you think that?" Ai asked.

Ami and Akiko enter the house after her. "Huh...seems normal." Ami says.

"Yeah...so where's your room?" Akiko asks.

"Upstairs...like everything else." Ai says and soon, Ai sinced something.

"GET DOWN!" She shouts and ducks. On cue, the girls ducked down.

Unfortunatly for Kentaro, he walked in at the wrong time.

At the door way, Kentaro stood and a kunai flies right by him and cuts his cheek. He was then grabbed and held against a tree.

"What the?" Ami asks and Ai runs out.

"Daddy! Stop! That's nerdy!" She shouts.

Sasuke was holding Kentaro with his elbow against the tree, ready to kill if needed.

The girls look out from the doorway. "That's-"

"Ai's-"

"Dad?" They worded out like triplets.

"Daddy! Put him down now!" Ai says and grabs his arms in attempts to free her friend.

Sasuke drops him and Kentaro gasps for air. "Whoa...that was unexpected...ow my neck." He says.

"You touch my daughter, you die. Got it?" Sasuke asks, in overly-protective mode.

"YES SIR!" Kentaro says, seeing his soul escaping his body from that experience.

* * *

After the air cleared and Kentaro's wounds were mended...

"Everyone, this is my dad." Ai says. They were sitting in the living room now and Akiko started to anime cry.

Ai looks over. "What's wrong beetle?" Ai asks.

"Remember that waiter I was telling you about?" Akiko says and points at him. "Well...he's Daisuke."

The girl's (and Kentaro) allowed that to sink in before brusting out laughing. Ai started to hold her gut and falls on the ground.

Akiko was blushing up at storm. "Excuse me! You two don't even look alike! Plus he's extremely young!" She says angrily.

Ami and Amaya both look at the two since they were sitting next to each other.

"Huh."

"Ai must take after her mother! That's got to be it right?" Amaya asks.

Sasuke sighs. _'I guess Ai hasn't said anything about her true heritage huh...'_

"I guess I do but I've never met my mother." Ai says, putting on an act. Sasuke looks at his child with a sadden look on his face.

"She must have been beautiful." Kentaro says. "Otherwise you-"

Sasuke glares at the nerdy. "Finish that statement and I'll rip your eyes out, you dog." Sasuke growled, making Kentaro sink in size.

"And here I was thinking that your dad was gay Ai," Akiko says. "But that wouldn't be the case if he had you right?" She blurts out.

Ai and Sasuke sweatdrop in unison. _'If only they knew...'_

"Or actually, there are reports from a few ninja villages that have same sex couples and they're having children. The male uke in that relationship would get pregnant." Kentaro states.

Everyone in the room turns to the nerd. "And how would you know that?" Ami asks.

"Because he's reseaching for his future boyfriend." Amaya says.

"WAS NOT YOU YAOI-FANGIRL!" Kentaro shouted and everyone in the room laughed, expect for Sasuke since he doesn't laugh.

He saw how happy his daughter was with her friends and that made him happy on the inside.

But he still wished she would have some decent friends...these kids were wierdos.

"I got to get to work. Bye baby, be good and remember the house rules," Sasuke says getting up and kisses his daughter on the forehead, instantly embarrassing her.

Akiko growled with jealously. He made be her dad but he was F-I-N-E!

"Have fun." He says and turns to Kentaro and in a another deadly growl and the Uchiha glare, he finishes. "Just not _too much_ fun." He says and heads to work.

* * *

At the house...later that night...

"Kentaro dear!" A woman knocks at the door.

The girls, who were watching a anime show called 'Ouran High School Host Club' look over from the television. Ai gets up and answers the door and was slammed against the door as it swung open. Ai's hand twitched as it was free to do so.

"Where's my sonny, Kentaro!" She shouts. She has short white curly hair and had on a fur coat with jews on her fingers and around her neck.

"Oh snap..." Kentaro says and looks at the time. "Mom, why did you slam my friend into her own wall?" He asks.

"I'm sorry dear but it's time to pick you up and the door severant took forever to answer."

The door slowly opens and Ai was crushed against the wall. She falls to her knees and falls to the ground. "Owie..." She says in a childish voice.

"Let's go Kentaro! We need to get you home! You've been in a commoners house way too long anyways." His adopted mother says and drags him out but looks over at Ai who was still on the ground. "It was lovely meeting you, chow!" She says and the nerd left...

The girl go over to Ai. "Hey...are you okay Ai?" Ami asks.

Ai shakes it off. "Yeah...but now...let's have some REAL fun! Shall we?" Ai says, getting over her injury quickly.

* * *

Okay that's it for right now...I'm glad I got this chapter up and now for the intersting chapters that are sure to follow...

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	27. Chapter 25: Party Gone Wrong!

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

Sorry about the late update but school is starting.

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Tell me about it...thank you for your review ^_^

To SoRinnegan: Cool! That me we, (I always use my birthday since it's easier to remember) have the same birthday. And it's almost our birthday! *Dances around like an idiot* Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 25

Two Konoha genin were on some tree branches outside of the Uchiha residence.

"Why are we doing this again?" The Hyuga boy asks the silver haired boy.

"Because Sakura-sensei said to, and you don't want to ignore her orders." The other ninja replied. "Now, use you're byakugan to see the inside of the place." The guy orders.

The Hyuga rolls his eyes. "Fine...whatever. Byakugan." The Hyuga says, activating his kekkei genkai and looks into the house.

_What he sees..._

_He sees a girl singing karoke and looks like she was having fun with it. She had pink hair and standing on the couch. "Don't stop!~ Make it pop!~ DJ, Blow my speakers up.~Tonight 'Imma fight 'til we see the sunlight~Tick-Tock, on the clock~ But the party don't stop~ Woah oh, oh oh!" She sings as the other girl were laughing and cheering her on. _

"Oh yeah!...They're making out in there." He says.

"What really?" The other teen asks.

"No, not yet anyway." The Hyuga says. "It's a slumber party."

The silver hair teen was starting to blush. "We need to get closer..."

The Hyuga laughs. "Perv."

"Am not!"

"Okay...you so are."

The teen rolls his eyes and started to head to the window on the second floor. He opens it slowly as to not make much noise and sneaks in. The Hyuga follows him inside.

* * *

Downstairs...

"We, that was a great song!" Akiko says, getting down. The girls were in the living room where they were going to spend the majority of the slumber party, till Ai's dad will come home.

"Yeah...I think we have time for one more song before-" Ai says before feeling something off. "Hey, I'm going to head to the bathroom, be right back." Ai says and heads upstairs.

She walks up the stairs and when she opens the door to her room, she couldn't believe what she saw...

Two teenage boys were peeping around.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" She screamed. Obviously, she couldn't hurt them because she had friends over so this was next best.

The guys look over and see the girl. "Oh man, busted." The Hyuga says and tried to escape through the window. Unfortnatly, they had no idea how quick or strong Ai really was.

"Ai?" Ami shouted and soon, foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Ai grabs the Hyuga with one hand and grabs the other with her other hand.

"Girls. We have peepers." Ai states as they entered her room.

The girls gasps in unison.

* * *

In the living room now.

"Now, who are you and why were you two in my bedroom?" Ai asks, crossing her arms and looking down at the two ninjas who were now tied up back to back on the ground. The girls were just as mad as Ai because they thought they were pervs.

"Uh, listen, there is some misunderstanding here." The Hyuga says. "If you want to call anyone a perv, it's this guy." He says.

"Dude?" The silver haired guy says in amazement.

"I don't care, just who are you guys?" Amaya asks.

"We know you're Konoha shinobi because of these." Ami says and holds out their headbands that she took from them. "Now, tell us why you are here?"

"Or else." Ai says in a deadly voice, glaring down at them.

"Or else what...blondie?" The silver hair teen asks.

Ai looks over Akiko. "You know you want to." She says and her face brightens.

"Really? Yah!" She says and the girls back away.

The Hyuga narrows his eyes back to his teammate. "What is she going to do?"

Akiko goes to the Hyuga and crawls seductively on his lap. "Hi there, big boy." She says. "Wanna have some fun?" She says as she flips her hair back.

The boys were now staring in horror as Akiko 'attempted' to be sexy with the Hyuga.

The girls watched in horror as well.

"Those poor ninjas." Ami says in a low whisper so Akiko couldn't hear.

"Well...it's called 'torture' for a reason." Ai whispers back and was 'shh-ed' by Amaya.

The Hyuga couldn't take it anymore and he cracked. "Okay I'll talk! I'll talk! Just get her off, I don't want have the H-I-V!" He says while crying.

Akiko felt extremely offended and slaps him. "And after I gave you a lap dance!" She says and huffs off away from he rude Hyuga.

"I'm Hikaru Hyuga...and this is Haru Hatake...we're genin." He admits.

Ai raises an eyebrow. "Well...why are you here? None of us have done anything and besides, there aren't suppose to be ninja here." Ai says.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. The Akastuki are heading this way, to recruit someone." Haru says. "Someone by the name of Uchiha."

Ai eye's widen. "Wait, what?"

"Whoa...are you sure?" Ami asks.

Haru nodded. "Our sensei and another member is looking for Sasuke Uchiha as we speak, we heard that there was two Uchiha's and since the clan was slaughtered, there had to a connection." Hikaru says.

Ai head lower and the girls looked over in concern.

"Do you guys want to go home?" She asks in a low voice.

The girls looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Ai says as she sends of her last friend which was Ami. She closes the door and turns to the boys who were tied up still. Her eyes looked so sad as she approaches them and unties them.

The boys blinked and adjusted themselves as the rope got lose. The stand up and Ai was slumping sadly.

"So...are you going to arrest me? Take me to your sensei?" Ai asks.

"No-""Yes" The ninjas said in unison before looking at each other strangely. Haru had said no while Hikaru said yes.

"Okay, I got a whore lap dance because of her orders, she gets taken to sensei." Hikaru says harshly.

"But she's-"

"WHORE LAP DANCE DUDE!" Hikaru says and grabs the rope that had tied the up and uses it to restrain Ai. She didn't resist or really, even move. Haru noticed that and Hikaru finishes.

"There...just like a sex slave." He says. Her hands were bounded to her front and a rope was also around her neck and was made like a leash. Since she was still in her night clothes which consisted of baggy shorts and a white tee with the Uchiha fan on it, she looked really pathetic. "Let's get going Haru." Hikaru says and started to walk with the rope in his hand, yanking it so that Ai would come.

Haru honestly couldn't believe what this night had become.

* * *

Sasuke was off now and was starting to head home. He was worried how the place wold look after those girls were in there.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." A woman's voice says and it made the man turn.

Sakura Haruno had short pink hair and was still flat chested as ever. She wore a green vest with a red long sleeve and a pink skirt and black leggings and shoes.

The girl beside her had a purple dress on that matched her eyes and her hair was in pigtails with orange hair.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" He asks.

"We came to finally get you home Sasuke." Sakura says, approaching him.

"Is _he_ here as well?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura never broke eye contact with Sasuke. "Nope, he's the hokage now, and already engaged to another man."

"So he forgot about me huh? I don't blame him." Sasuke says but was hurt on the inside. "So whose the kid?" Sasuke asks.

"This is one of my genin. My other two students went to your house." Sakura replies.

Sasuke eyes widen. "WHAT?" He asks and then two boys appeared with a girl tied up.

"We're back sensei." Haru says.

"And look at the cutie we found." Hikaru says, referring to Ai who looked miserable. He head was down and her hands shook.

Sasuke gasps. "MY BABY!" He shouts and runs over to her, not caring who saw him.

Sakura was flabbergasted as Sasuke kneels down and started to untie the rope.

"Hey hey hey! Stop that! She's had a whore thown at me! She deserves to be tied up." Hikaru says and earned a punch in the gut from the elder Uchiha.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Sasuke says as soon as the ropes were untied, he pulls Ai into a hug.

"What did they do to you Ai?" He asks when she doesn't even respond, it made Sasuke grow even more in worried.

"We did practically nothing!" Hikaru says, holding his gut.

"They ruined my slumber party." Ai says in a sad voice. "I had to send my friends home...but before that, they said that the Akatsuki was after you daddy." Ai says sadly and hugs her daddy like a child. "I don't want my only family to turn evil. Please don't join them daddy." She says.

Sasuke was so surprised to see his daughter cry. He hadn't seen her cry in such a long time. He hugs assuringly and says. "I won't, I promise you I won't." He says.

Sakura watched this and it made her think of when she cried out to Sasuke the day he left the village. Back then, she thought he was going Orochimaru.

"Sasuke...listen, we need you and...her to come back with us to Konoha." Sakura says. "Everyone missed you."

"Yeah, I bet." Sasuke says in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura weakly smiles at him. "It's true. We even went after Orochimaru to find Sasuke." Sakura says, obviously still having some feelings for the Uchiha by the way she said that.

Ai looks up at her dad. "Who?" She asks.

Sasuke got nervous and holds her head to his chest like a child, holding them close. "No one Ai...no one important." Sasuke says. He didn't want Ai to know about him or about the fact the he once craved for venegence over his brother.

Sakura saw this motion and she sighs. "Sasuke, you have no choice, you will have to come with us. There is a warrent for your arrest since you are a missing-nin after all." Sakura says and she gets serious. "I will fight you if I must."

Sasuke started to move Ai behind him protectively. "Sakura, you and I were once teammates...but things change." Sasuke says and looks down at his daughter. "So if I go with you, what would happen to my only child?" Sasuke asks. "She would be all alone."

"She could always meet Naruto." Sakura says.

"Fuck no. He didn't believe me, he broke my heart so he missed out on his only child." Sasuke says, anger growing in his voice.

Ai notices how Sasuke was treating her...and now she was only looking for him to just say the word.

"Sasuke...you don't have a choice." Sakura says.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Ai, RUN!"

That was it.

Ai turns and started to run towards the forest, leaving Sasuke to deal with the Konoha ninja.

Sasuke makes sure that Ai is at a fair distance before saying the following words.

"I'll go with you...just leave my daughter out of this, she's innocent."

* * *

Oh wow...I wonder what will happen with Ai now that Sasuke, the only family she's ever had, is going to be arrested.

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	28. Chapter 26: What is Lost and Gained

Hey everyone! I know. This chapter may be a little dark...but try to understand...but it gets a little better!

To Shifuni: Thank You for your review ^_^

To HypnoticFlames: Yeah he is lol, thank you for your review ^_^

To SasuNaru Obsessed: Oh...kay...thank you for your review ^_^

To SoRinnegan: Okay, he's doing it so that his daughter won't have to see Naruto because he's still upset that he didn't believe him. So he basically decided that because he didn't do ANYTHING for her, he doesn't deserve to meet her. Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 26

_"When I woke up that morning...I had only hoped that that weekend was only a nightmare; some unknown fear of the worst possiblity would be if I was selfish and decided to have a slumber party for my birthday...but it wasn't...it was real."_

The house was bare inside. So bare that it was considered haunted.

And it was...

By the last Uchiha.

Ai Uchiha slowly opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling above her. She laid on her bed, not really eating since that night...

Her eyes were half-open and she laid on her back, her fingers inter-locked with each other, resting on her stomach.

She turns her head to her left, and it showed her alarm clock. It's red lights seemed to glow brightly in the dark room and a mintue later, liked programmed, it went of.

5:30 in the morning on Monday.

The entire weekend had passed and so far, Ai had only been one day without her dad.

Friday night...that was the night that her dad told her to run...

Saturday...Ai waits for him to return...alone in the house, getting more worried as the day went on...

Sunday...understood that Sasuke, her daddy, was not returning home anytime soon.

She reaches over and shuts the alarm off.

Ai gets up and decided that maybe she should go to school...because being at the house wasn't going to help anyone.

* * *

The students were crowding the halls as Ai walked through them, passing seemling them easy. When she reached her destination, a tiny glimmer of hope beam in her eyes as she thinks she can just have a decent conversation with her friends, Kentaro and Akiko.

She walks over and smiles weakly at them. "Hi guys." She spoke in a unusual soft voice.

Akiko and Kentaro looked up at Ai and then, turned their heads away from her. Ai gasps lightly and sits down right by them.

"So...what's going on?" She asks.

Kentaro puts his arms on his binder that he usually carries around with him.

"Ai, we need to talk." He says in a way that a manager would speak to an employee when they were getting fired.

Ai frowned some and looks over at Akiko for support.

None was found.

"It seems like...this group of our is breaking apart." He says, using heand gestures that offended Ai in more ways than one. "I'll be spending my time with my other friend and Akiko...well..."

"I have a boyfriend now." She says.

Ai allowed this to process. It wasn't unusual for Akiko to have a boyfriend and Kentaro could have other friends.

"We can still be friends right?" Ai asks, like if she was pleading.

"Actually no, we can't." Akiko says.

"You see, when Akiko old me what happened with the ninja after I had left, I did some research on the Uchiha clan. In simple terms, your destined for nothing but evil." Kentaro states. "That 'Sasuke' guy is nothing but bad news. He left marks!" Kentaro says, revealing the bruise he got from Sasuke when he came over.

Ai's head lowers. "That Sasuke guy...is my dad...how dare you." Ai says with a little force in her voice.

"Ai." Akiko says, stopping Ai from making a mistake. "About those Konoha shinobi...what happened?"

"They took me to their sensei...tied up...and then I met her...and she arrested my dad." Ai says, tears starting to form in her blue eyes. "And I'm all alone, because the people who I thought cared about me, are leaving me." Ai says and started to back away. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"Ai, you had to expect this day to come. I mean, you know the saying 'expect the unexpected'." Kentaro says in his raspy yet high-pitched voice.

"What the fuck Kentaro?" Ai asks slowly. She didn't need a lecture from a guy who she thought was her friend. Seriously, she wanted to punch him in his mouth.

Akiko decided to let out her feelings. "You're dangerous...I can't explain it, but there's always been something about you, I've always kept it to myself but...I've had nightmares...about you attacking me, the village...and the world." Akiko says. "In my nightmares, you're a monster Ai."

Ai slowly turns her head away. "So...why be my friend this long?" Ai asks, her voice filled with hurt.

"Because I didn't want to think those things Ai, you were my best friend." Akiko says.

"Key word: Were. I was your brest friend and you 'were' mine." Ai says.

Akiko slumps some in the seat and then, the school bell rings.

The two teens get up and Ai gets up and goes in right in front of them. Her arms extended out as if she was blocking there way.

"Do me, one favor." Ai says.

They didn't say anything for five seconds so Ai continued.

"Forget that you ever knew me." Ai says. "Rip up everything that you have that reminds you of me, and burn it if you must. You all hurt me so I'll do the same thing, no worries." Ai says before storming off but she decided that there was one more thing that she had to get out of her chest.

"Kentaro...you know what's _really _funny? The fact that I not only met your twin, but that the fact that Akiko is in love with you and you two, should date. Tiny dicks and bug pussies go _SO _great together!" Ai says before storming off.

* * *

Ai had ditched school that afternoon but didn't bother going home.

What was the point?

She aimlessly wandered around the village. It was dull and a colorless scene in Ai's eyes.

And she wasn't aware of a set of golden eyes watching her...

From the forest, a woman watches from the trees and sees the saddened Uchiha.

"Poor dear..." She says and a snake wraps itself around the extended arm of the girl She has pitch black hair and pale skin. Purple eyeshadow on much like a snake and she pets it lovingly. The girl smirks some. "I've always wandered how I would look as a blonde." She says.

* * *

As Ai was walking, she noticed something awful about herself.

To the blonde, everything had a beat. Music surrounded Ai's own world, made everything colorful and exciting. But she looks around...and everything is slient.

She can still hear but everything was...off beat to her. When things are off beat, Ai can't recongize it in her mind. When that happened, Ai gets a paincked look on her face.

"No..." She whispers out in horror. Blue eyes searched the area and spotted a music store. She quickly enters it and heads to a music stand, picking up some CDs and heads to a stand where there was headphones. She puts them in her ears and scans the CD.

The music started to play, but it didn't sound musical. It wasn't making Ai vision colors. It was just words with awful noise in the background.

"This can't happen." Ai says and switched the CD songs.

Same result.

This happens through the five CDs she picked and they were all the same result.

Just noise with words...

The thirteen year old falls to her knees in the store. She slowly takes the headphones off her ears and stares at them. Her ears have failed her...or was it her heart?

Getting on her feet, she feels saddness overwhelm her. Suffocating as her took breathe. Her vision danced but throws the headphones down and runs out the store, having the employee behind the counter shout, 'Hey!' in the process.

* * *

Now, it was very late at night and Ai was sitting alone in the woods. She couldn't go back to her home...her home was with her daddy and he was taken away...

By Konoha shinobi.

She was huddled against a tree, her knees being hugged by her arms and she looked very depressed. She was wearing a beanie that looked baggy. It was gray and black striped. Her clothes were dark and she wore black sandals.

The sound of footsteps approached her but she didn't care.

"What's wrong?" A girl's voice asks. Ai looks up and sees a woman who looked like she was in her thirties. She has long black hair that was straight and so long. "A child like you shouldn't be alone in the scary woods."

"I'm fine lady." Ai says, giving her the cold shoulder. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

The woman sighs. "You know, every frown is another wrinkle added, and you're too young and beautiful for that." She says.

"I don't give a damn about what I look like." Ai says, the annoyance in her voice was obvious.

"I'm Keruri." The woman introduces herself.

"Ai." Ai says boredly.

"I know who you are. You're a very bright child." She says. "And I know what those shinobi did. They took away your daddy, didn't they?" She spoke in the same tone as Orochimaru always did.

Ai looks at her now with interset. "Yes...they did."

"And you're so called friends abandoned you as well."

Ai gave her a strange look at the woman now. "Are you a pedophile?" She asks.

"What? No!" Keruri says.

"Don't believe her! She's the child of Orochimaru, being one is in her blood!" A voice shouted and that made Keruri look up.

"You son of a bitch!" She says and goes over to the figure who spoke. "Madara Uchiha! How dare you, I saw her first!" Keruri says.

"No, I did." Madara says. "She's of Uchiha descentant and therefore, under my jurisduction."

"No way! You already have Itachi! You're not getting Ai!" She says like a child.

Ai slowly gets up and seeing how these people were freaks, she started to sneak off.

"And another thing you old man-"

"She's gone." Madara says and the woman looked over to where Ai was.

"She couldn't have gotten far, who ever catches her, wins." Keruri says and they they both started to look for the Uchiha girl.

* * *

Days had passed...and Ai was still on foot. She was away from the mountain village. Away from everyone and away from those crazy people that wanted her for whatever reason.

Ai was in some meadow and falls forward, landing on her front. She turns her head to the side and pants lightly. She was exhausted; mentally and physically, plus she was hungry.

The meadow itself was beauitful to stare at. It was covered with autumn leaves that were red, golden and orange. The trees held of the scent of nature in it's smell, only Ai could describe as was 'warm.' It wasn't too strong but strong enough to hold off a scent.

Ai still wore the same clothes from that night since she didn't have anything else with her.

No cellphone.

No iPod.

Nothing.

Ai rolls herself on her back and her arms were spread out. The sun beat down at her but she didn't care at the moment. She shuts her eyes for a few moments.

...

...

...

"Are you okay?"

Ai snaps her eyes open and sees that she's in some fancy room. The interior, she could tell just by looking at the ceiling, was imported and luxirous looking.

She sits up some and sees a room full of boys. They all wore a black uniform that matched each others. There were six boys in total. One blonde, two with dark hair, one with blue hair and the the other two were twins from the look of it and they both had silver hair.

"Uh...I'm-" Ai was cut off by her own stomach growling, answering the question.

"That proves it, go get him some food Kaname." The blonde boy orders.

"Fine."

_'Wait? Did they call me...a him?' _Ai thought to herself as she felt around her head and then remembers that her long hair was in her hat which she still had on.

The dark haired boy comes back with a tray of a serving dome on it. The lid was taken off and there was a full course meal of chicken with a gray over it and other side dishes that made Ai's mouth water.

"Hey you go sir-" The blonde guy says but Ai was already digging in and it certainly wasn't lady like, or even gentleman like.

"Mmh! This is so~ good!" Ai says as she continued to eat.

* * *

After Ai devored the food...

She patted her belly which was extended from her fullness.

"Oh yeah...who ever is the chief, I need to kiss them. That was the best meal I had in days." Ai mumbles.

"Uh...right?...So, now that you ate, we shall introduce ourselves..." The blonde says in a gentleman way. "I'm Ren Hayashi." He says.

"I'm Akio." The tall man who dark hair and glasses.

"I'm Hiro." Says one twin. "And I'm Jiro." Says the second twin.

"I'm Tadashi." Says the blue haired one.

"And I'm Yoichi." Says the last one.

"And we are the Ninja Academy Host Club." They say in unison.

Ai blinks and couldn't believe what she heard.

"You mean to tell me...that there is an academy that has ninja's AND a host club?" She asks.

* * *

Okay there you go...I like getting off on a good note...

Okay so here's what I'm planning, this is where she will stay for a few years and that's where I'll leave it...

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	29. Chapter 27: Why is Marriage a Big Deal?

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love'

Okay! I will admit! I have been watching A LOT of 'Ouran High School Host Club,' so...if you've ever seen that, you know where this is heading...

Also! Happy Birthday! To me! LOL

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 27

"Aito-kun! You're are so handsome," A girl commented.

"Yes Dai, you have such lovely blue eyes."

"And such nice skin, you can pass as a girl easily."

Three girls were sitting around a table and were admiring what they thought was a boy host. When actually...

"Oh no, I couldn't." A guy's voice rang. The voice was about the same pitch as Sasuke Uchiha's but more gentler. This 'dude' was no one other than Ai Uchiha. She...or rather 'he' was in a jutsu that was bascially her, only the male verison of her. Blonde hair was long like a skaters and it rounded 'his' face. 'He' wore a black top and some baggy jeans with skater shoes. This appearance made 'him' the 'Bad-boy' but also the 'natural' of the host group.

These ladies were common customers of the host club and kunochi that, in Ai's opinion, 'needed-a-man.'

"Yes, you could Dai, you must look like you're mother." A girl commented.

'Dai' sweat-dropped. "Oh no, I look like my father but thank you for the compliment."

As the girls were cooing over 'Aito', the leader of the Host Club watches over with the vice-president.

The president, Ren, was struggling not to get jealous. When he first saved Ai, he grew very fondly of her. Especially when he noticed how sad and lonely she was. So in other terms, he became her 'Big Brother.' Even though he refers himself to her 'daddy,' Ai would get upset whenever he did but she didn't say anything.

Ai became enrolled at the Ninja Academy of the border of the fire nation, when she became 'indebted' to the hosts.

Ai owed them a life debt.

"So...it seems that Ai is doing well now...better then when you first saved her huh," The vice-president, Akio, commented as he ran some numbers on his clipboard.

"Better...but not happier." The president commented. "She doesn't truly smile."

"Well...remember she was found in the meadow, if you hadn't been training near there, she may not have made it."

The president, had a serious looked as he watched his 'precious little girl.' "You know she never talks about her life previous to us, right?"

"Well, no, but I've done some reseach on her. She was born in the mountain village and was an honor student. No bad records, no detentions, basically your average girl." Akio stated.

"Basically?" Ren asks. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's not important. Besides, whatever she wants us to know, she'll tell us."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Later that evening...

Ai changes back into her normal self. Her hair was to little pasted her shoulders and brushed over to her right side rather then her natural hair line that went down the center, like her daddy's did. Her blond bangs were chopped as it faded down to her longer hair. She wore baggy clothes still that covered up her cleveage since she had developed quite a bit.

She was now sixteen years of age, about to turn seventeen years old. However, she never celebrated it ever since that day.

Everyday, since she's been there, Ai has always played 'maid' and cleaned up after every host time and whatnot. It was part of her life debt since she's a guest at the president's home. Ai never knew why he had invited her in his mansion but she got her own room there. She always made it to the manison later than Ren because of working. Sometimes the guys would tease her and call her their 'dog' but Ai didn't mind. Over the years, she's grown numb to everything. Every insult, every compliment and basically everything about her. She wasn't completely emo or anti-social, but she wasn't as...'happy' as she used to be.

Ai has been kept under the radar surprisingly. No one had reconginzed her or even mentioned her last name. It was a small relief.

Dinner time: Hayashi Mansion

Ai was getting ready for dinner which meant cleaning up. She brushes her hair and puts on a nice, clean dress shirt with a black skirt and leggings. Her black sandals has a bit of a heel to them but they weren't that uncomfortable.

She walks out of her little room and started to head down the staircase and there she sees the president of the host club, Ren. He looked rather 'dashing' as other girls would put it.

Not Ai.

He looked normal because his family was wealth due to some smart investments in shinobi weapons and owning some land outside of the war.

"You look well, Ai." Ren says in a gentleman way. He was always such a smooth talker with the ladies.

"You two senpai." Ai says, using the formal terms for him. They both walk into the dinning area where a man who looked well in his late forties was sitting at the head of a table. There were a few guest this evening but yet again, there is always a few lords and ladies at there home.

"You're late Ren." The man addresses sternly to his son.

When Ren was about to say something, Ai cuts him off, otherwise, there would have been another awkward dinner.

"I'm sorry sir, he was waiting for me and I'm the reason why we were late." Ai says and bows in respect.

The man's mood changes quickly and he smiles at Ai. "Ah, Ai, I can never be mad at you dear. Please, come, sit right by your uncle Oto." He says warmly and Ai obeys him. His name was Otomaru Hayashi This man was stern but fair and for whatever reason, he loved Ai like his own child.

Ai sits down and so did Ren, only he sat down across from Ai.

The dinner went on peacefully as far as she could tell. No one really spoke and even if she did, she wouldn't really care. It was usually business talk or war talk.

So basically boring talk. In Ai's teenage mind, everyone was speaking like the adults in Charlie Brown.

That was unless the subject was on something rather interesting...

"So Otomaru, when do you have you're boy hitched finally?" Some lord as asked.

Ai knew he was referring to Ren. He was the heir of this estate afterall. However, Ai knows that Ren would rather be on the field, fighting in the war, rather than be some up-tight lord, hiding in the shadows.

"There is actually an annoucement I would like to make regarding that." Otomaru replied with a bit of a smile. "But first, what of the news of the hokage's marriage coming soon?"

"The invitations were sent out but it's a rather small wedding. No much of news of it." The other lord says.

Ai turns her head some. "The hokage?" She asks in a soft voice. When the eyes turned to her, she recovers herself from the little embarrassment by saying, "I wasn't aware that the hokage was getting married. Especially in these times."

"Well, Ai, he and his partner decided to have a marriage when the war was dying down, and it has." Otomaru replies with a fatherly smile.

"His partner? What? Is he gay?" Ren asks.

"Mind your tongue boy!" His father scold at him. Ai blinks at the man's out bursts, still not used to him like that. "If he is, it is none of our business. He's been a great leader during the war. It's thanks to him that the war is ending soon."

This was great news supposingly. For some reason, she believed the war wasn't going to end so soon...or so easy like everyone in the land of fire thinks.

Somehow, through out the rest of dinner, the conversation was switched back to marriage.

"Otomaru, I think with such a danishing, young, and fit lad. He should be married to my daughter." A man spoke. He was a fedural lord and Ai could tell by the garmet he wore.

"Nonsense, if anyone, he should marry my niece." Another Lord spoke.

As this little debate waged, Ai looked over at her senpai who looked like he was in living hell...or rather...looked bored.

Ai frowned some and then got an idea. She snuck in her cellphone that her senpai had given her one day and decided to give him a text. When she finished, she puts it in her pocket and looks over at Ren.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Ai spoke politely and she stands up and heads out the door while the fedural lords were debating over _ hand in marriage.

When the blonde male checked his phone a moment later, it was a text from Ai that read, 'Come on, meet me on the deck outside, kay.'

Without saying anything, Ren gets up and leaves dinner while his father was trying to settle the other lords and even some ladies.

* * *

The young man sighs and unties the black tie he wore.

"Exhausting, isn't it?"

He turns and sees Ai over to his right. She didn't really smile, she hardly ever did since Ren has known her.

"Yeah."

Ai walks over and stands next to him, leaning over the stone that kept her from falling off.

"So...what's with all the marriage talk all of the sudden senpai?" Ai asks seriously.

He sighs. "I'm eighteen now, you know that. For every young lord, they are to be married and blessed with an heir. It's practically in everything we read." He spoke. Now Ren was usually an easy-going guy so when he was...like this...Ai knew something was on his mind, other than a marriage.

"Oh...you don't want to get married?" Ai asks.

"No...not to any of those girls they're throwing out there like toys." Ren says.

Ai didn't know what to says. She'd had never been in a 'relationship' before. All Ai knew basically was about how boys were. She was blank with girls and they're 'really' suppose to act.

"Senpai...I don't know what to tell you. I'd rather say this now, than give bad advice." Ai admits.

He turns to the girl. "Thank you Ai. I like how you're so honest with me. I really do." Ren says. "And do you ever want to get married one day?"

Ai 'hms' some, thinking it over. "I'm not sure. But there are a few things I'd like to do before that day comes." Ai spoke.

"Like what?"

"Like..." Ai says and thought about her daddy. "Seeing my dad again." She says, for the first time in a long time.

"Your dad?" Ren asks.

"Yeah...about a few years ago, when I turned thirteen, some shinobi for Konoha had...taken him...and I've been alone ever since...that was until I met you and joined the Host Club senpai. You really saved me that day." Ai smiled some but it was a fake one.

Ren could tell that it was fake, but he saw Ai trying to be happy, for his sake.

"You're welcome, Ai." Ren says.

"Ah! There you two are." The voice of Ren's father says. The teens turn around and he held a bright smile.

"Oh, Lord Hayashi, I didn't see you there." Ai says in a respectful manner.

"Oh Ai-chan, I've told you before, please call me Uncle...or better yet, call me daddy Oto from now on," He says brightly.

Ai blinks and gasps lightly. "Nani?" She says in a whisper.

The man notes Ai's expression and looks over to his son. "You mean, you haven't asked her, have you Ren?"

The blonde turns her head and sees her friend with a solemn expression. "No father, not yet."

"What's going on?" Ai asks and Ren looks over at her.

"Ai..." He says and got on one knee and gently takes Ai's hand like a gentleman. Ai sees him do this gesture sometimes when he was being a Host to 'win over' the ladies.

"I know you won't believe me, but-"

Ai's eyes widen as he spoke the three most forbidden words ever...

"I love you."

"...Senpai..." Ai could only say that one word.

"Will you marry me Ai?..."

* * *

That next day...in the Host Club room

Ai...or rather her 'twin brother' Aito, was walking around with a few books in 'his' hands. Right now, it was a peaceful moment and a few of the guys were taking a nap.

Kaname, the quiet one of the gang, was reading some books at a table. Ai admired him for thet fact that he was reading. Not many of the ninjas did that anymore.

"Here you go senpai." Ai says and gently lays the book on the table.

"Thank you Ai." He says, he hardly ever spoke to anyone and Ai liked it.

Ai started to walk off when the sudden start of music was on. It was a pop song from what Ai could tell.

"Hiro! Change it! Change it!" Jiro says in a child-like pout.

"Okay, okay! I am!" Hiro spoke and started to press a few buttons, changing the stations.

Ai looks over and sees the twins. "What are you two doing?" She asks in a bored expression.

"Trying to listen on the hokage marriage announcement." The stated in unison.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"It's not that announce in particular we're listening for, it's a surprise announcement that takes place before the hokage one..." Jiro says as Hiro changes the station to the right one.

"Finally." Hiro says and the announcer talks.

_**"Okay, so with the Land of Fire getting ready for the Hokage marriage, there is also one other famous clan getting married very soon infact. The marriage of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno has been announce earlier this week..." **_

Ai dropped her jaw and the room started to spin for her. Sakura...that name...it was that woman who took her father away from her, and now they were getting married?

Something wasn't right.

Ai started to think back on that day...that pink hair...those vomit green eyes, that huge forehead...the way that that woman looked at her...

Ren walks into the room after his nap and looks over to where the twins were loudging and where Ai was starting to...twitch.

Her head was twitching to her right shoulder in a very dangerous way.

"Ai...AI!" Ren shouts and runs over. His booming voice makes the rest of the club members turn there heads and they see Ai changing back into her girl self and falling to the ground.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ren asks and his anger was directed at the twins. No one hurt his little girl, no even his 'sons.'

"We didn't do anything! Just listening to the radio! We swear!" The say in unison.

Ren looks down at Ai and lifts her up, his bangs covered his eyes as he carries her to the couch, the same couch that he laid Ai the first time he met her.

"Let her rest." He says and walks out of the room with his head down. The depressed mood was certainly surrounding him.

_"Ai...Ai...you know you're my only little girl right?"_

_Sasuke's voice rang in her mind. A faded memory that she remembers him saying once upon a time. _

_"Daddy! You know I'm a big girl, wite?" Little Ai asks. _

_**'No...I wasn't...hell I'm still a little child.' **__Older Ai says. _

_"Of course you are, you're daddy's little love aren't you?" Sasuke asks his baby girl. _

_"No! I'm daddy's BIG love." Ai emphasis. _

_Sasuke smirks and hugs his child. "You will...and forever, will be, Daddy's Little Love, because you are my child, Ai...remember that..."_

_**'Oh daddy...I wish you hadn't been taken away...I miss you so much...and now...I'm becoming an adult...what do I do now?'**_

_As Ai started asking questions, her dad's image, was getting farther and farther away until...Ai was begging for him to stay...crying out. _

_The evil laughter of the pink haired woman was now over casted in her mind...the image of the woman soon appeared like a giant and Sasuke was in her hand. _

_"Now, Sasuke is finally with me." She says and cuddles him like a stuffed animal. _

_"DADDY! NO!...DADDY~!" _

Ai woke up. She opens her eyes slowly and as she was recapping her nightmare in her head, she made her decision on everything...

* * *

Okay I'm finishing up wit that tonight.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

I will get to reviews Next time! I Swear!

Please Review ^^


	30. Chapter 28: Don't Fuck with 'Aito'

Hey everyone and welcome back to Daddy's Little Love.

To Hypnotic Flames: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shufuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Diamante Uchiha: O...kay...DON'T HURT ME! Thank you for your review ^_^

To yaoirulz especially sasUKE: Love the penname ^_^ Thank you for your review ^_^

To aikoi02: Thank you for your review and for wishing me a happy birthday ^_^ I hope yours was pretty good as well ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: ITACHI! Hahaha lol I'm just kidding. But he MAY or MAY NOT pop up in the next few chapters...who knows? Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kaynahugs: Not now...but perhaps soon...thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 28

Naruto Uzumaki was preparing for his journey to visit some of the ninja schools that were fairly new in the area. He was in his room, packing his bag when slender, pale white arms wrapped around his waist.

The once immature boy grew up into a man and out grew 'most' surprises.

"Sai, what are you doing?" Naruto asks and he takes the hands off him and he turns around and sees the face artist.

"I was just saying my good-byes for when you're leaving." Sai says. "The bed will be pretty cold you know."

"Sai...I know this is before our wedding and everything...but I must go visit the academys that surround the key borders of the fire nation, I also want to see the faces of the new generation of shinobi who, hopefully, won't have to see the face of war." Naruto says.

"I know you do." Sai says.

Naruto leans down and kisses Sai on the forehead. "I'll be back before you know it. Believe it!" Naruto says and finishes packing.

* * *

"I can't believe that you and Sakura are getting married Sasuke." Kakashi says as he sees his pupil at his house in the Uchiha district. This is where he had been living since he was released from prision a few years ago when he was first brought back to Konoha by Sakura and her squad.

"I hate her..." Sasuke says, gritting his teeth. "But I'm being forced into this by her." Sasuke spoke.

"What about your clan?" Kakashi asks.

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER WITH NARUTO!" Sasuke shouts which resulted in a zap through from his ankle brace. It was a charka limiter and when Sasuke got angry, his charka flared up. He can no longer use jutsu while that's on him.

"I know that Sasuke." Kakashi says, getting over him yelling. "But no one has seen her, we've been looking."

"That's because I need to find her. She's my child." Sasuke says, getting over the jolt. "My baby...no one even knows her...she hates shinobis, I don't even know anymore what's become of my child...these years have been tormenting." Sasuke groans.

Kakashi watches his old student in saddness.

* * *

A few days later...

Ai wakes up and hears the sound of her alarm ringing. She looks over and sees that it was nine passed nine o'clock.

Her eyes widens and she jumps out of bed. "Shit! I'm late!" She says and in a hurry, she gets dress in her girl uniform since she had to dress like it whenever she left the mansion.

She puts on the sailor uniform which was blue with a red ribbon and when she was getting her hair brushed, her cell phone started to ring.

She reaches over and puts it to her ear as she was getting her shoes on.

"Hello?" She says.

_"I was wondering if you were awake yet." _It was Kaname on the phone. _"Ren's here, we were wondering of you were sick or something."_

"No, I'm not sick, just late."

_"Late?...Well I hope you and Ren having been doing any activites behind closed doors." _Kaname commented and being a pervert.

"NOT THAT KIND OF LATE YOU PERVERT!" Ai shouts through the reciever.

_"I was messing with you...of and don't forget, today's our graduation exams."_

"I remember!" Ai says and stands up. She grabs her bag and headed out her room.

Ai runs by some maids and speeds down the grand staircase and runs out the door.

* * *

Ai was running as fast as she could, but the damn academy was quite the distance.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Ai shouts out loud in frustration. _'How can I be late...was it from training last night?' _Ai asked herself as a chibi version of herself popped in her head, like a flashback to herself, and she remembers her training she did with Ren.

As she ran, she remembered that she had to transform into a guy.

"That's right." Ai says and holds her hands out and does some tranformation jutsu.

"Transform!" She proclaims and she transformed into her male counterpart in a male uniform.

As 'Aito' closed in on the academy, 'he' runs in the building.

Ren was waiting outside of the classroom where most of the class was when 'Aito' dragged 'his' legs and plops on the ground.

"AITO-KUN!" Some of the guys say and surround 'him.'

"Are you alright?" Another classmate asks.

Ren looks over and smiles like a child. "Hey Aito, why are you so late?" He asks like if he didn't know anything. He even knelt down to help 'him' but 'Aito' grabs him by he collar.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?" Aito asks in a deadly voice. "You know after a day of you riding my ass, you know that I can't wake myself up!" Aito proclaims and the next thing that was heard was squealing girls.

"Aito and Ren! A couple! Kawaii!" A girl says in a fan-girl mode.

"RenAito for the win!"

"I so knew it! That look so hot together!"

Aito and Ren look over and see the fan girl and Aito blushes. "Wait! That came out wrong!" 'He' says and was trying to quiet the girls. "We were training together and-"

"Ahhhhh~" The girls mewl in unison as they picture Ren and 'Aito' training together in a very yaoi way.

"No no no! Me and Aito are not that way." Ren says.

"So what, are you a yaoi-hater?" A girl asks.

"Yeah! Don't gays have rights as well as the rest of the world?" Another girl asks.

Suddenly, Ai came up with the perfect revenge for Ren since he didn't wake her up.

"That's not what you said to me last night Ren-senpai." 'Aito' spoke in a hurt voice.

The everyone turned around and see that they think is a male, in saddness. Aito was on 'his' knees now and with a hand to his chest in a innocent, yet pleaful way. He looks up with big eyes that sparkled in a way that a uke boy or a girl would have in an anime.

"You said...that you loved me and wanted to marry me senpai...but was that all a lie?" 'Aito' asks in a teary eyed look.

Ren was completely blown out of the water now. His entire being (in his mind) shattered. "Wait Ai! That's not what I meant!" He says.

"For shame on you Ren." A girl goes over and hugs the 'hurt' Aito. "You're just going to hurt him."

"And he even calls Aito 'Ai', a female name. Aito. You're the most adorable uke we've ever met! You deserve so much better." Another girl says hugging from the other side.

"We accept you Aito-kun." The yaoi fan-girls cheered.

"Thank you girls!" 'Aito' states.

The door opens up and when a random student exits, a proctor comes out with a clipboard in his hand.

"Aito Uchiha." He says 'Aito gets up, breaking the hug from the girls.

"I'm sorry ladies, I need to take my exam." Ai says.

"We understand."

"Go Aito!"

"We're rooting for you."

Aito waves them off and enters the room but as 'he' did, the girls glare at Ren and were starting to charge at him.

"GET HIM! GET THE YAOI HATER!" The proclaim before chasing him off.

* * *

Later...In the Host Club room...

"I can't believe you did that." Ren says, recovering from his newly obtained injuries from the girls.

"And it was thanks to those injuries and from the events before that Ren's popularity with the girl decreased dramatically." Kaname points out as he ran some numbers.

Aito looks over and hisses like if he was in pain. "I'm sorry senpai...but you should have woken me up this morning. You know how much training I did last night." Ai says.

"I actually was planning on something for you 'Aito' but never mind now." Ren says.

Ai looked confused. "What were you planning?"

Pop. Pop.

"Huh?" Aito looks surprised when the twins they had some streamers and fired them from a small toy gun.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AI!" The say in unison.

Aito's eyes widen. "Nani?"

"The boss told us it was your birthday." Jiro says.

"After almost four years of knowing you, you never told us your birthday. How old are you now anyways?" Hiro asks.

"She's fifteen of course." Toshi says from a desk.

Everyone looks over in the room and Ai looked like she was disappointed. "I'm seventeen now."

"Oh...my bad, you look really young Aito." He says and goes back to his work.

Aito rolls 'his' eyes and then poofs out of the transformation jutsu.

"Guys..."

"You're almost legal Ai-chan!" The guys soon started to swoop in about how Ai was growing up and blah blah blah.

Ai was getting aggrivated. "Guys...guys...GUYS!" Ai shouts out but they weren't getting the message.

In a exhausted heep, she rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

* * *

That next day...

"Come on Ai. Let us celebrate your birthday." Ren says.

"No. Not going to happen." Aito says as they walked to the academy. Ai was 'Aito' again.

"Why not?"

Aito sighs. "Don't you think that I don't like my birthday? Or that maybe something happened on my birthday that would prevent me from celebrating it?" Aito asks.

"...Nope. Why did something happen?" Ren says.

Ai sighs. "Nevermind...listen, I don't feel well today so if I decide to leave earlier, dn't question it." Ai says. Over the years, she's learned to control the pain from the mark on her lower back but she still felt sick around this time of year. She just hid it really well.

The two then walked in slience until they reached the academy for the joyous day.

The day that they graduated.

At this academy, you can decide to be a ninja, or stay being a lord and take over the family business if you had one.

If you decided to be a ninja, today was the day you meet your team.

Well, when they reached the host club room, they were unexpected in a room full of girls.

"What's going on?" Ren asks.

Ai gave him a annoyed look. "Why ask me a question I don't know the answer to?"

Ignoring her comment, Ren started to go through the crowd and Ai follows him until that reached the center of all the attention.

There in the middle was a man in a white robe with a red hat. He turns and takes off his hat and his blonde hair glowed in the light. His skin was naturally tan and he had three whisker marks on his face.

"Whose that?" Aito asks.

Ren was looking back at Aito and at the guy. "You two look a lot alike...did you...by chance...use him to base off your appearence for your transformation?" Ren asks.

"No...I didn't." Aito says in a annoyed tone.

Aito watched the man cautiously. It was when a pink hair woman comes over.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be in such a room filled with students, you have meetings to attend to." She spoke as if she was annoyed with him.

"Sorry Sakura, I just wondered what a Host Club was." The guy says.

Ai narrows her eyes into a deadly glare. She was about to move on instict when she hears someone.

A child.

_"Would Daddy like to see you like this?" _

Ai always imagined that her conscious would be herself as a child. She never knew why. Some people had spirit animals to guide them, Ai had her inner child to be the voice of reason. Something about childhood and innocence really spoke out to Ai in a good manner.

But for now, Ai listened to the voice in her head and tried not to lose her cool, after all...she did have an appearence to keep up.

However...fate has other plans...

Naruto looks over and sees the 'guy' that looked similar to him.

And that was when the Kyuubi inside of Naruto decided to speak.

_**"There's you're spawn with the Uchiha..."**_

Naruto gasps and he saw his child leave the room.

* * *

Oh...I've been pretty busy lately...homework, etc...

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	31. Chapter 29: Let's Meet Hotari

Hiya everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Girl,'

To Always-Unpredictable: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Diamante Uchiha: I don't write well under pressure! T~T Thank you for your review ^_^

To HypnoticFlames: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kaynahugs: Lol that's...funny. Thank you for your review ^_^

To YaoiFangirlx3: Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 29

Years Ago...

_"Look at the camera Ai." _

_A small girl with her hair in a ponytail and her binki in her mouth. She was around the age of three with a white long sleeve shirt and jeans on. She started clapping but her tiny hands were merely smacking each other cutely. _

_"Ai...look up."_

_She started giggling but still kept her binki in place. Her blue eyes did manage to look into the camera. _

_"Now sweetie, do you want to say something?"_

_"Nah." She cutely shook her head but was still laughing. _

_"No? Not even to your future self when you watch this?" _

_"Nah."_

_"Well what about me? Do you want to tell me something? To your daddy?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded. _

_"Really? What do you wanna tell me?" _

_Little Ai goes to the front of the camera and in a baby voice, she says. "Daisuki da yo, daddy!"_

_"What does that mean Ai?"_

_"I love you daddy!" She shouts, grinning up a storm. _

_Then the camera shuts off._

* * *

"So tired." 'Aito' says as 'he' flops on the couch on 'his' belly.

Ren watched as his friend was complaining out loud. "Before you go to take a nap, I was wondering...do you have any connections with the hokage?" Ren asks.

"No...I don't think so..." 'Aito' says before changing back to her old self. Ai was riddled with back pains and was exhausted. The last thing on her mind was the hokage...or how much she wanted to hurt him because she knew that he was behind her daddy's 'arrest.'

"Well, get some rest Ai. I'll lock the door behind me so that no one can just barge in on you." Ren says and leaves the room, and a soft click echoed, indicating that the door was indeed locked.

Ai shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

About thirty minutes later...

A shadow approaches the door of the Host Club room. A pale hand reaches out and knocks on it.

"Hello?...Anyone in there?" A male's voice is heard. He tries for the door knob but sees that it's locked. "Hello?...I need a quick place to change...fine..." He says and using a kunai from his pocket, he picks the lock and opens the door.

From what it appeared, the room was empty and he walks in. "I guess no one is in here..." He says to himself and closes the door behind him.

He started to remove his shirt which is now revealed to have some red liquid on it. "Damn...and I had just gotten this shirt too, not everyone can afford clothes on a daily basis, fancy lord children." He grumbles as he removes the article of clothing and carelessly tosses it away.

Little did he realize that he had thrown his shirt over top of Ai's face.

The girl started to wake up at the scent of a what smelt like axe deodorant and of natural body mixed in.

She sits up and holds the shirt in her hand. Her eyes were half way open and she looks around the room and spots a unfamiliar male looking around topless.

"Damnit, isn't there a closet of something in here?" He asks himself as she shuffles through things.

"If you're looking for clothes, there in a different room."

The voice crawled up his back as he didn't even realize that there was another person in here.

"Huh? Oh man!" He says and sees the teen girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that..." He says and got a real good look at the girl. His face starts blushing madly. "that...that...there was anyone in this room." He says, remembering what he was going to say before.

Ai looks over at the door that was wide open. "I thought it was locked." She says.

"It was...but I kinda...unlocked it."

"Why?...And why are you topless?" Ai asks looking back at the guy. She noted his red hair and the shinobi headband.

"Someone got some food all over me and I don't wanna walk around with a huge stain on my shirt." He says.

Ai gives him a strange look. "You must be awfully rich to care about your appearance this much." She says.

The guy eyes saddened. "No actually, I'm not rich...quite the opposite. I'm what you rich people call, a 'street rat'." He says.

"Oh...I'm sorry...if it make you feel better, I'm not rich either. I only attended this school because I owed a life-debt...and I'm still kinda paying it off." Ai sweatdropped.

"Oh...I see..." He says and was blushing still. "I'm Hotari by the way..."

"I'm Ai..." She introduced. "But everyone around here knows me by Aito."

"Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Yep." Ai smiled playfully, hiding the fact that she was still hurting some. "Here, watch."

Ai says and transforms into Aito.

Hotari eyes widen and was still blushing. _"Even for a dude disguise, Ai looks cute." _He thought to himself.

"Yeah...I've been in this disguise thing for a few years now." 'Aito' says. She honestly didn't care of anyone knew that she was really a she, but the guys, especially Ren, insisted she disguise herself as a male.

She sees Hotari blushing and 'he' giggles. "Hey, I gotta go, but come by later. Kay?" 'He' says.

"Uh...sure." He says was soon tossed a plain white shirt.

"That's to make sure you don't get catch a cold." 'Aito' says and walks out of the room.

Hotari was offically smitten.

* * *

"Welcome students. You are the future of the Fire Nation. To maintain peace and after the war has ended, we still have many hardships ahead of us, but you are all the generation that everyone will look up to." The sensei says.

"You mean we have to clean up the mess the war we didn't even fight in?" A random student groaned.

"Well...no...necessarily." The sensei sweatdropped. "But you few from this academy will represent the future."

'Aito' looks around the room at this point and notice that there wasn't even for three teams. "Where is everyone?"

"They...either didn't pass or decided to not be a shinobi." The sensei says.

Aito looks around and there was only one female graduate and the four males (including Ai) were left. One of them was Ren.

"As for the small number, don't worry, we are joining with the other academys since only a few of their students choose to become shinobi."

The doors open and the other students that were mentioned walked in. Ai grimaced at the familiar faces.

There was a girl named Usagi and she was from a only girls academy where the girls learned medicine, healing arts, that sort of stuff. She was a flat out dyke and she was obsessed with Ai. She has short, spikey brown hair and brown eyes to match and she was convinced that Ai loved her back.

Then there was a guy who Ai knew from the mountain village, all too well...Kentaro Matsuki...otherwise known as Nerdy.

Ai didn't know why, but it made her laugh when she saw him...of course it was in her mind.

Plus a few people that Ai didn't know.

Ai was pretty much bored but then, as the sensei was listing of the few teams, Ai's alias was popped up.

"Aito Uchiha...Ren Hayashi...and Hotari Mizuka." The sensei reads off. "This is the only team with all three males on the team for lack of females I'm afriad."

_'If only he knew...' _Ai, Ren, Hotari, and even Usagi thought to themselves.

* * *

In the Host Club for the very last meeting...

"I can't believe you guys didn't sign up to be shinobis." Ren says, fake crying. "I thought we were going into the ninja business together."

Kaname, who was writing down a few things at a desk, speaks. "You shouldn't even be a ninja yourself, what will your father say?"

"I don't care what he says." Ren says, eyeing away from his friend.

"Well, what about Aito then?" He says, referring to Ai as Aito since there were girls present.

"Aito is a shinobi as well...besides...as her father, it's my duty to protect my little girl." Ren says with passion.

"How many times do we have to tell you. She's not your daughter, I'm not mommy and the guys aren' your sons. Quit calling us your family. Especially since your suppose to marry your 'daughter' now aren't you?"

Ren sighs. "I know...but-"

"Imagine how weird it would be if you two actually did get married and you still kept calling her 'your daughter,' now...think about it." Kaname says and Ren starts imagining.

(Ren's Imagination...)

_Ren is kissing Ai's neck from behind and gropping her. She was moaning loudly. _

_"Give it to daddy Ai." Ren tells her. _

_"Yes daddy...oh daddy..."_

(End Ren's Daydream...)

Ren is left shiving in creepiness. "Yeah...that would be weird now..."

"And what if you actually me Ai's parents one day..especially her actual father."

"Okay Kaname, you can stop now!" Ren tells him while covering his ears.

"My point is that you merely need to think before you start spouting nonsense...that will get you killed on the battlefield." Kaname says.

Meanwhile, Aito was getting some change of clothes and when 'he' came back, there were some girls waiting for him.

"Is it true Aito?"

"Are you really enlisting as a ninja?"

Aito blinks. "Well, of course I am."

"You're so brave Aito."

"Uh...thank you ladies." Ai sweatdrops.

The door opens and it was Hotari and he walks over to the couch where it was cleared off from any girls.

"Uh...I'd like to request Uchiha...if I may."

"Ahhhhh!" All of the girls were started to gush over this!

Aito looks over and smiles. Grabbing a tray of some cups and a tea pot, 'he' walks over.

"Hello there, I see you took my offer and came to visit." Aito says and sits down right next to him.

"Uh yeah...I wanted to know what a Host Club was. It says on the door that today was the last day of it."

Aito started to pour some tea into a cup. "Yeah...it's kinda sad because I made a lot good memories here. Probably the most I had in my entire life." Aito says and when 'he' finished, he holds the cup out. "Want a cup, sempai?" Aito asks in a adorable uke tone.

"Uh...sure...and you don't have to call me sempai, just Hotari." He says as he accepts the cup. He takes a sip and it tasted heavenly.

"Okay, Hotari." Ai says.

Ren, who was watching, grew jealous and his face turned red in anger.

"Calm down Ren...or do you want Ai to hate you?"

Ren remained slient. "Fine..."

"Today was suppose to be a big day since it was the last, but at the last minute, Ren-sempai called it off due to it being our last day here and whatnot." Aito says.

"It's fine, really." Hotari says. "Listen...I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out later." He asks.

"Hang out?" Ai asks as the girls in the background were getting excited.

"Yeah...like a date."

"A date?"

That was it, Ren runs over and literally, snatches Ai away from him and places 'him' behind himself. "YOU!...FEND!" Ren shouts, pointing a finger at Hotari.

"Ren! What are you doing?"

"Hey man, what's your deal?" Hotari asks.

"YOU STAY AWAY MY DAUGHTER! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHET WILL NOT BE TAINTED BY YOU! I DON'T CARE IF WE WILL BE TEAMMATES!" Ren shouts loudly.

No one notices the door opening.

Hotari has a confused expression. "Wait...you're...Ai's father?...You CAN'T be serious."

"Oh lord! Not this again!" Ai says, slapping 'himself' in 'his' face.

"Well...we're not related by blood...but..."

"What? Are you married to her mom?" Hotari asks.

"N-no...I've never even met the woman."

Ai gets a annoyed look. _'No duh sempai...otherwise, you would know that my mother isn't a woman.'_

"So...you're not even related to her huh?...She's not your property afterall." Hotari says, pinning Ren in a corner.

"I'm no one's property!" Ai says.

"He may not be her father..." Everyone turns their heads to the man who walked into the room now. "But I am." The Hokage states loudly. "Naruto Uzumaki, hokage of the Fire Nation."

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	32. Chapter 30: Father and Daughter Talk

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Daddy's Little Love'

I'm so happy! Last Sunday (Oct 9th) I went to my very first anime convention ever! It was TsubasaCon and I was so excited that I went and I even went with some friends like Akiko (it's not her realy name but if you read most of my stories, she's always mentioned) and I went with Besani (She may be mentioned in future stories or chapters to come). I went as Kisa from 'Fruits Baskets' wih tiger ears and a tail XD and Akiko went as her shinobi self and Besani was like a gangsta with amamzing eye make-up. ^_^

And now...

Me: Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: *walks in with a huge birthday cake* Thanks! And thanks for the birthday cake.

Me: *give confused look* I didn't make or give you a cake.

Naruto: Uh...if you didn't, then who did?

*Cake pops open and Sasuke stands up, tied up and gagged*

*Me and Naruto drop jaws but Naruto grins widely*

Naruto: Thanks for the best birthday present EVER! *takes the cake and Sasuke away.

Me: I never did this...

To Shifuni: Something like it...thank you for your review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Thank you for your review ^_^

To HyponticFlames: Thank you for your review ^_^

To ADeadBlackRose: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Diamante Uchiha: Thank you for waiting this time...and for your review ^_^

To Kaynahugs: LOL thank you for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for the reviews ^_^

To an anyomous reviewer: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Ranita4ever: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 30

Everyone in the host club blinks as the Hokage suddenly made the proclaimation.

Ai, still in her 'Aito' form, jaws 'his' jaw some and couldn't believe what she heard.

"Nani?..." Aito asks.

Ren goes over and looks over to Ai. "Is he your daddy?" He says and gets on his knees with a plead. "Is he?"

"Uh...I don't think so...I mean...I don't know!" Ai says. "He's not the one that raised me if that's what your asking!" Aito replies.

Naruto was smiling as he approached 'Aito' and wraps a arm around 'his' neck and pulls 'him' towards himself. Ai gasps some, something un-manly, and Naruto was messing around with 'Aito.'

"Aww, don't ya see the remesblance? I cold even pass as your big brother if I wanted." Naruto says and jokingly poked Ai's cheek.

Ai was struggling to get freed and yanks his arms off her and she jumps away from the man.

Ai was breathing from where she was being practically choked. "What that hell?" Ai asks, luckly for everyone, she was still Aito form.

Naruto laughs. "What, I was only funning with you. I didn't realize that you were such a stick in the mud-" Naruto says and Ai's eyes widen, having heard those same words before, bringing back bad memories. "-Then again, Sasuke was the one who raised you so it's understandable." Naruto says.

Everyone around her was starting to ask questions among themselves pertaining to Ai.

"That remains me, I don't even know your name." Naruto says.

In Ai's persective, this stranger walks in her life, laughing, joking around like nothing happened. Like it was okay for him to be out of her life.

Ai felt a twisted knot in her stomach, a tightness in her chest, and her breathing started to hitch.

Not good signs.

Ren started to reach out for Ai.

"Hey...are you-" before he could finish, Ai runs off, out of the room and out of the academy.

Naruto watched was his child ran out and he sadden. Ren looks over at the hokage and he turns to his guests in the room. "I'm sorry everyone, but this is it for the Host Club. Thank you all for being here with us on our last day." Ren says sadly and as the guests cried and left, Ren and Naruto said in the room.

"You're Ai's father?" Ren asks.

Naruto looked down and nodded. "I am, I just wasn't in her life. In fact, this was the very first time I ever met her." Naruto admits. "Or...him...wait, is she a tranny?" Naruto asks and Ren couldn't believe it.

"Ai had a life debt, something in which she finished paying off today in fact." Ren says.

"So, was that the only reason she stayed here?"

"No...she's my friend though I may not be her's." Ren says. "I know this may be sudden, but would you like to have dinner with my family? Ai's been living with us, so maybe...you can talk to her."

* * *

_Ai was walking on a path made of stone and brick. She was a child once again, around the age of five. She wore a blue dress with a white apron on it. Her hair was straight and long with a black ribbion serving as a headband. _

_"Where am I?" Ai asks herself and takes a examination of herself. "I look like Alice from Alice in Wonderland! What's going on? A while ago, I met a man who claims to be my father and then...wow, I really don't remember anything after that." Ai says, slumping down some. "AND WHY AM I CHILD AGAIN!"_

_"Patience me dear, your destiny lies ahead." A strange man speaks. _

_"Okay, that's weird." Ai says. _

_The area expands and there is sudden a large vast of people, looking at her. Some familiar faces and at the end of the road in which she stood, there was a throne and a man with a orange mask, holding a crown, fit for a Queen. _

_"Come...Juubi!"_

_"Huh?" Ai blink as she was now her seventeen year old self, wearing a red royal gown with black trimmings with red hearts on them. "Wait? So now I'm the Queen of Hearts? When did this happen!" Ai asks. _

_**"A child, lost of innocence and the kindness shown around her is gone. Now everyone around holds expectations for this child."**_

_**"A monster will over power now."**_

_**"A power only she can control." **__As that was spoken, a new path divdes from the path to the throne but it was impossible to tell where it lead. _

_**"Two paths now lie ahead."**_

_**"Which will she choose?" **_

_Ai only stood there like a idiot as she eyes both paths. _

_"All hail Ai-sama! All hail Ai-sama." The people around her started to chant in unison. _

_Ai gasps some and then, she faces forward and took her step forward..._

* * *

Ai wakes up and finds herself in the same position she was in when she fell unconscious. Outside in the back yards of the academy, just in front of the forest. She was her regular self again. Long, layered hair style blonde hair, curves and boobs to match.

The Uchiha gets up, and brushes the dirt off herself and looked around at her area.

_"I should probably head back to the manison.' _Ai thought to herself and started her way to Ren's home, unaware that there was a set of eyes on her.

* * *

Hayashi Mansion, Ai's room...

Ai was getting through the window, not wanting to talk to anyone about what had happened today, espeically Ren. She didn't like talking about her issues with anyone. The blonde Uchiha didn't understand why all of this stuff was happening now but she didn't like drama.

A knock was now at her door.

"Ai-chan." A maid, using familiar terms with the Uchiha. "Hayashi-sama has requested you for dinner." She spoke.

Ai sighs, not in the mood to eat but she says, "I'll be down in a few." She gets up and started to change her clothes.

* * *

Ai was walking down the stairs of the grand staircase. She wore a black skirt with black leggings and a nice white blouse. Her hair was still down but brushed out now since her hair got tangled throughout the day.

She overhears some laughter from the dinning room but ignores it as she reaches over for the door knob and opens the door.

She looks up and she gasps. Standing where she was with a surprise face.

Naruto, a pink haired woman, and some other guy with brown hair was at the table, talking to Otomaru Hayashi.

They look over and Oto smiled at Ai. "Ai, I never knew that your father was the hokage, was a surprise." He smiled. "Come now dear, come sit with us."

Ai knew that he didn't know much better. He was a good man and had good judge of character.

She didn't say anything but approached to a empty chair that was for her. She sits down and it was next to Otomaru, while Naruto was directly across from her.

"My goodness, you grew up so much." The annoying voice of Sakura was heard.

Ai's narrowed to her since she was now talking and the glared because she the was the woman who took her daddy away from her.

"You two met?" Oto asked as he looks at Ai and at the kunochi.

"Well...met isn't the word I'd use I'm afraid." Sakura says.

Terrrible thoughts ran through Ai's mind as she continued to talk. Things that made the most innocent people vomit with disgust. Ai was biting her tongue and she puts her head down.

"You see, a few years back..." Sakura began to talk about that night. Ai didn't want to even relive that night again. "...I was sent on a mission to the mountain village and the, I see a old teammate and since he was a rogue ninja at that time, I had to arrest him." She spoke and looks over at Ai. "I didn't know he had a daughter at that time. Let alone, a twelve year old daughter."

"I was thirteen. If you're going to tell a story, tell it right." Ai says, thinking about calling her a bitch in her mind.

"Excuse me...a thirteen year old daughter." Sakura says, with a hint of attitude in her voice. "But after a few years, we fell in love and we're..."

Blue eyes widen as the last few words of her cursed sentence was spoke. "...about to get married."

Ai knew that that was impossible. Just be her personality, who could _love _Sakura. This woman single handed took away her only family. Now, she was testing this seventeen year's patience.

Naruto actually sensed bitter charka raise from the girl. It was powerful, even in it's early stages.

_**"That's Juubi's charka you're starting to feel and this is only about one percent of it's actual power...Ai's getting furious." **_Kyuubi tells Naruto in his mind.

"Okay Sakura, that's enough. We didn't come over for a fight, expecially since she will be you step-daughter," Naruto says.

"Oh my goodness. Ai, I didn't realize how angry you're getting." Oto says.

_'Want...to...rip...out...throat...' _Ai kept thinking about what she wanted to do with Sakura. She actually pictures herself beating the living crap out of the woman before her and murdering her in the worst way possible.

_"STOP IT! THIS ISN'T YOU!" _a voice shouted to her from the back of her mind. She snapped out of it and looked around some. She hadn't moved and was still in the same position as before. _"Was I daydreaming?...Weird." _Ai thought to herself as she looks over at Otomaru and gave him a reassuring look.

"May I be excused?" Ai asks as she stood up.

"Hm? But Ai...I actually wanted to talk to you." Naruto says.

Ai looks away some and says. "Can we talk in private then...without your lackies?" Ai asks.

"Uh, sure then." Naruto says, getting up from where he sat and follows Ai.

* * *

"This is your room huh?" Naruto says as she walks around some. It was plain and looked expense.

"Yeah, it used to a guest room. I just haven't decrorated." Ai says. It was weird talking to him.

The hokage sits in a chair by her wooden desk and looks at the girl before him. "So, you've grown up...seventeen years is a long time huh."

"I suppose...so what do you want to talk to me about?" Ai says, not liking beating around the bush.

"You're my daughter Ai. I'm you're biological father. We can't deny these facts." Naruto says.

"Then why haven't you been around while I was growing up? Or better yet, why did you hurt my dad?" Ai asks. "He told me when I was younger...when I was asking about my mother, he explained everything to me. So why did you hurt him?" Ai asks once more.

Naruto didn't really know how to answer that, but tells her the truth. "We were thirteen...we're both boys...and to hear that your lover is pregnant...it's unbelievable." Naruto says. "I was stupid and angry; I thought that he was lying to my face. It was tough times for the both of us and...I went looking for him after I calmed down." Naruto says.

"You apparently wasn't looking very hard to find him." Ai says. Theses were just excuses she was hearing. "For one, you should have asked if he was okay, especially finding out something like that. Two, you would have asked for proof. Like...a document or something, whatever they have..." Ai says. "Thirdly, when it actually sunk in your head that your over was having YOUR child, you'd find him, without delay and when you find him, hold him in your arms, apologize for being a dipshit, which for you, would probably take your entire life, and then, you support them." Ai says.

Naruto knew his daughter made a lot of sense. Something she inherited from Sasuke was his brains and had more common sense than Naruto. She may look like Naruto but she had mother's brains.

So this made him worry...

"What do you know about your dad?" Naruto asks.

"Well...he was my only parent. He cared for me, and I think he even spoiled me some now that I think about it." Ai started to think back. As she did, she started to get sad. "He always tell me that I was his little 'Love' and that, he'd always protect me. He trained me, helped me in so many ways...he worked so hard to support the both of us." Ai continued to remember. "I miss him so much." She almost cried...but she refused to.

Naruto thought about how his ex-lover was described. Perhaps Sasuke was destined to have Ai to not have revenge on Itachi. Maybe Ai was born, to make sure that Sasuke would't be part of the war and he wasn't. Naruto couldn't imagine having to actually fight (and possibly kill) Sasuke.

"Sasuke was always a cold-hearted teme and he always had a problem with everything and everyone he deemed lower than him..." Naruto says, his eyes being shadowed by his bangs.

Ai looks over at Naruto. "What the fuck did you just say?" She asks.

"...but somewhere deep inside, I still love him...but I love another now..." Naruto says.

"Drama...who needs it?" Ai says and she lays down on the bed.

It was that statement alone that Naruto finally realized something. He looks around the room and noticed something very off.

"You don't know how to be a girl, do you Ai?" Naruto asks.

"Huh? What are you rambling on about now?" Ai ask, using her arms to stay up.

"You don't act like any female I know."

"So I'm a tomboy, big whoop!" Ai says.

"What female role models do you have?"

"Why is this all the sudden 20 questions about me?"

"Just answer."

"Uh...I don't know...why?"

"Live with me and my fiancee, Sai." Naruto says.

"What would I ever do that?" Ai asks.

"I will let you see Sasuke, and let you be around him." Naruto says.

Ai blinks. "Are you serious?"

"Dead. But you would have to live with me and Sai and I can be the only one to give you the okay to see him." Naruto says.

"Why?"

"Because before you see him again, I want to get to know you better Ai. You're my only child and I don't want my only child to hate me. Can I have at least have a chance to get to know you?" Naruto asks.

"I...guess...it wouldn't hurt to try..." She says.

Naruto smiles and hugs his daughter for the first time. "Thank you Ai. Thank you so much."

* * *

Aww...I hope it works out. Good people deserve second chances (not Sakura).

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	33. Chapter 31: Ren is a HomoPhobe?

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

**Some announcements!**

**I have a new Vampire Knight Story! For those who enjoyed my first two stories, I have a new fanfic series. The story is called 'Beast in Human Form.' I hope you guys go check it out ^_^**

To ADeadBlackRose: No...not really...well...IDK! Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To HyponticFlames: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Diamante Uchiha: That's actually a good idea, I MIGHT use it, if I do, I'll let you know okays? Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To my beta and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^ I hope I get that chapter really soon!

To treasure family: I think you got confused. Naruto had been with Sasuke and Sai. That's all in this story. Thank you for your review though ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 31

A Few Days Later...

"Welcome to Konoha!" Naruto says as he, Ai, Sakura, and Ren walked into the village.

Ai didn't look impressed in the least. She raised a eyebrow and kept quiet. The young Uchiha certainly didn't see what was so great about this village other than the fact that it has yet been burned down. She's heard nothing but bad things about this village from her daddy. Like, how so many of the people had their heads so up their own asses, they don't even notice a orphan child.

She didn't really understand what he meant but it surely didn't sound good.

They walk through the village, Naruto rambling on some of the stores and places they walk by. He kept turning his head to see if Ai was even paying attention or at least interested; she wasn't.

Sakura seemed to have disappeared on them and Ren acted like he listened. What they didn't know was that some of the other male ninjas were checking out Ai as they walked so he was glaring at them to 'back the fuck off.'

"Well...so Ai, how do like the village so far?" Naruto asked.

"Unimpressed." Ai says in a monotone voice.

"HUH? How could you not be impressed by this place?" Naruto goes up to her and asks.

Ai looked up and saw how close he was. "First off, don't get in my face. I will hurt you." She spoke in a deadly tone. "Secondly, this village is so far behind in technology, I'm not even getting a actual cellphone signal." Ai says and started to press buttons on her phone.

Ren looks over and say about to say something but I beat him to it.

"I know, I just sounded like a prep just now, but it's true."

"Well, this village has culture."

"What culture? Seems like every other ninja village to me." Ai spoke.

"Ah...but there are a few things that may surprise even you my dear daughter." Naruto spoke. "Like for one! My father was the fourth hokage! I'm the sixth hokage! Perhaps my child will be the eighth." He spoke.

Ai raised an eyebrow and says, "That's some imagination you have, but I couldn't be the hokage," she spoke.

Naruto stiffens and laughs nervously. "I wasn't talking about you exactly...you see, I'm engaged and we're planning to have a family ourselves." Naruto spoke.

Ai kinda looked at him. "So...if you're having a another family? Why do you want me here?" She asks.

"You're still my child Ai, nothing in the world could change that." Naruto spoke with a weird smile.

"That's the only reason?" Ai asked.

"Well...yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have anything to do with you." Naruto spoke.

That idiot.

"Oh, I see...well fuck you too." Ai says and started to march off.

Naruto blinked and looked at Ren, who honestly couldn't believe what he just said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asks, dumbfounded.

"You said one of the worst things a parent could say to their child, other then 'I hate you' or 'I should have gotten that abortion'." Ren spoke and runs after her.

Naruto smacks himself in the face. "Oh great, I could I be so stupid?"

* * *

Ai bite her lip in anger, she stomped as she walked, her eyes were as deadly as a kunai is to the throat. She wanted to pounded that idiot of a father to the ground so hard, he'd end up on the other side of the planet.

Ren shouted out towards her. Ai turns sharply on her feet and she literally growled at him. She didn't want to be fucked with, or bothered with by anyone. She knew she needed to calm down or else she'd be charged with murder, first degree.

He backs off and says. "He didn't mean it Ai, why don't you calm down?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter if he 'meant it' it was still said. I want to punch the living crap out of him. I want to hurt him and make him feel the same pain I had. He's hurt me in more ways than just one Ren. I want to make him suffer." Her voice was changing into that of a demon's. A thick dark aura admitted from her being.

"He's forcing me to be here...this damn village...I hate him Ren...I hate him, and I hate that Sakura bitch...I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS VILLAGE! I WANT IT TO BURN!" Ai shouted in both anger and in both sadness. Tears had fallen from her eyes and she falls to the ground.

Ren runs over to her. He kneels down and hold's her by her shoulders.

"Ai, you don't hate anyone or anything, you just...have a strong dislike for it." Ren says. "I know you Ai. Love can't hate anything."

"My shouldn't be 'love' then. Why my daddy chose it now, I don't know. It's hardly a name...only two letters, Ai."

"But with so much meaning in it." Ren says and hugs her from behind. "I wouldn't care if your name anything else, but I do care for you. I don't like seeing people go down the road to destruction." Ren says.

"I won't do that Ren, but why do you care so much?" Ai asks.

"My mom was killed a month after I was born Ai. I hate war...and I hate seeing people dying. I wanted to become a ninja by helping people and to save lives." Ren says.

Ai gets off him forcefully. "Whatever Ren." She said but her voice was low. "I just want my daddy." She says.

"You ran away from him." Ren says, getting up.

Ai looked confused. "No I didn't."

Now Ren looked confused. "Yeah you did, he said all that stuff."

Ai then realized that he was referring to Naruto. "No, not him my daddy, he's a different person." She says.

"What?" He asks.

"I have two dads, technically. My daddy, is the one that gave birth to me. The one I lived with before I met you."

"WAIT! YOU'RE A YAOI CHILD?" Ren asks, completely surprised and crawls away from her, having fallen on his back in shock.

Ai blinks innocently. "Yeah, why? I thought you knew." Ai says approaching him.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He shouts and she stops.

"Ren? What's wrong?" Ai asks in a hurt voice and very confused.

"You're a child made from TWO guys! You're not even suppose to be born." He says and crawls further away. His eyes screamed in terror for some mysterious reason.

Ai felt extremely hurt. "But...we've been friends this whole time...why are you acting like this all of the sudden? I thought you didn't care."

"I do, I'm not gay...and I don't think it's right for guys to be together in that way, it's not right; not natural at all!" Ren says.

"You sound like a homo-phobe, you know." Ai says, getting some annoyance in her voice.

"I don't like it Ai, that's that." Ren says and turns his back on Ai and started to walk away.

"Wait! Ren!" Ai says and runs after him. He stops her by elbowing her in the face when she got close enough.

Ai backs up some and falls on her bottom, holding her nose.

When she looked up, he was gone.

"Ren...how could you?" She asked, mostly to herself.

Little knowing that there was a set of eyes on the girl that wielded the sharingan.

* * *

Aww. More drama starts up. But why does Ren hate gays? Was it by how he was raised or is there more to the story?

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	34. Special Chapter! Ai's Baby Years

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

Now this isn't a normal chapter. This is a short I thought I'd give because my brain is still raddling ideas with the last few chapters of the original story line...

In the spirit of the New Year, I thought that I would use this chapter as a...well, it's Sasuke and Ai's many 'firsts' since she was born...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Special Chapter

From the moment his daughter was born, Sasuke Uchiha always knew she was special. She was heiress to the Uchiha clan and the sharingan was her birth right. She survived the first few days of her life with the cursemark and now, she was just like any regular baby...

Which was crying... A LOT.

Sasuke sighs and gets up from his couch where he'd fallen asleep and walks over to her bassinet which was on the other side of the room. He gets looks down and sees his baby girl. Sasuke reaches down and gently picks up the small newborn. She was about a week old now but she was still so small. She was wrapped in a small, light blue blanket that had a Uchiha fan stitched in but her daddy and she wore a white hat to keep her warm. The babe opens her bright blue eyes and looks up at her daddy and her tummy growled.

"You're hungry huh?" He says and carries her to the kitchen. There, he had a small chair-like device for babies and he gently lays her in it.

The fourteen year old (yeah he's THAT young) goes over and started to get her bottle of formula ready. He never imagine at this age, he would have a daughter that HE gave birth to. He was pictured himself always training for his revenge on Itachi, not feeding a newborn.

He grabs her bottle from the mircowave and lets it cool down, even though it was only in for about ten seconds. The Uchiha tests it on his under-arm for it to be room temperature and it seemed right.

He wipes off the milk from his arm with a cloth and he goes back to his baby daughter. He lifts her up and settles her in his arms securely. He props the bottle and started to feed her.

Baby Ai started to suckle on the milk and her eyes started to shut as she drank. Sasuke could help but chuckle a bit. "Don't fall asleep while you're eating." He says and continued to feed her.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't much for celebrating the holidays. Halloween Night was now upon them and he had to dress Ai up. He found a really cute wolf costume that was light gray that was a one piece. He wanted his child to have as normal as a childhood as she could get since she wasn't exactly a normal child. Being a parent really effected the way the Uchiha saw things and since he was going to be both 'mother' and 'father' to Ai, he need to do everything with her.

With Halloween now over, the next major holiday was Christmas. Now this was Ai's very first Christmas. The now three month old was in a little red dress. Her blonde hair had grown out a bit and Sasuke had put a little red ribbion in her hair. She was on her belly, rolling around some like a puppy and giggling a storm. Sasuke was on the ground next to her, encouraging her 'play time.' Sasuke certainly wasn't his old emo self when he was with his child.

On Christmas morning, he got up and picks up Ai from her crib. Since he didn't have that much money to spend for Christmas and she was so young, she wouldn't remember anyways, Sasuke only got her one gift. It wasn't a toy, nor anything she would actually need at the moment. Sasuke gave Ai a picture of him and Naruto.

"That's your dada, Ai." He says to her as he sits on the couch with her resting her head on his arm and some on his lap. The baby was now waking up. "Your dada thinks you don't exist, but I'm sure he would love you. You may know it, but you look almost exactly like him. His hair, his eyes..." Sasuke says and he leans down and kisses her forehead. "I miss him sometimes..."

* * *

Today was a special day for Sasuke and Ai, more importantly, Ai though.

For today it was her first birthday!

Sasuke couldn't believe his baby was one now and how big she'd gotten. He could remember like it was yesterday when he gave her the gift of life. It was the most horrible pain anyone could go through but she was worth it.

Sasuke was never luch for sweets, but he went out and bought his daughter a small 'crush' cake (It's a cake that you give toddlers so they won't destory the fancy cake for everyone at a big party). It was white, buttercream icing with light blue roses on it and it said, "Happy First Birthday Ai."

He and Ai were now sitting in the kitchen, Ai in her high-chair and Sasuke was watching his baby girl havefun getting the white cake all over her. She licks her fingers and was having the time of her life.

Ai playfully flings some cake to Sasuke, hitting in on the cheek. The Uchiha wipes it off, saying, "You sure have good aim."

Ai only chuckles in response.

Sasuke gets up and goes over to the sink, going to start cleaning around the area before it was too much destoryed by cake. He turns his back and there was a crashing sound. He turns back around to see the entire cake and plate on the ground by Ai's high chair and Ai starts crying.

At first, Sasuke thought it was because that that cake wasn't infront of her, but then he noticed how Ai was crying that made him worry. It was louder and filled with pain. He also noticed how her back was arching in a unnatural way (for a baby). The purple marks started to cover the birthday girl and Sasuke remembers the cursemark on Ai's lower back.

He runs over and lifts the girl in his arms. She squrims around in his arms, unknowing of her pain and why she was hurting. Sasuke runs his hand on her forehead, feeling a fever that already arrived and if it grew any higher, it could kill her.

He runs to the restroom and when he reached the tub, he turns on the cold water. He feels it with his hand to make sure it was cold, receiving a massive chill at the water's temperature. He leans Ai over the water slowly and she screams. The cake that was previous on her was being washed off by the water.

"I know Ai, but you're sick. This should help drop the fever at least."

* * *

The next year...

Sasuke had face many oppnents in his life as a ninja, fought hand-to-hand with Orochimaru during the chuunin exams, even almost died on the occuasion.

But this was his greatest challenge yet...

Dealing with the terrible twos.

Ai was currently crying and she was at the age where she could crawl and stand up. She would get in a hissy fit over the smallest things like if Sasuke would give her food she wouldn't eat. At the moment, she wasn't eating ANYTHING! The only main thing she'd eat was plain crackers and she'd drink milk.

Sasuke was at wits end with her. She'd cry, she'd hit, she'd even thrown bigger objects at the walls and at him. He was lucky he'd hid his ninja tools or it could end up bloody.

He couldn't take it anymore and had to step outside before he'd do something he'd regret. His black, raven hair was messy and he looked exhausted. He sighs falls leans over the railing in the pouch.

"What's with all that crying?"

Sasuke shakes his head and looks over to see a girl with redish-brown hair. She had on a red dress and black leggings. He didn't know where she came from, he actually assumed he was going crazy since he made sure he didn't have any neighbors around.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Kanon. What's yours?" She asks, approaching him.

"Uh...Daisuke." He says, using a fake-name so that Konoha couldn't track him down.

Ai's crying from inside the house grew louder, making the once fearful Uchiha wince.

"Is that a baby crying?" She asks.

"Yeah...my uh...sister. Ai. She's going through the terrible two's." He admits.

"Oh I see...hold on! I'll be right back." Kanon says cheerfully and started running off.

About ten minutes later, when Sasuke went back in the house, she knocks on it. Sasuke opens the door to see the child with a huge cello behind her on a wagon.

"What's this?" He asks.

"I'll show you if you let me in." She smiled and being mentally exhausted, he allowed her to pass.

Kanon walks in, cello in wagon still, she walks in and sees a baby girl in a playpen filled with toys and whatnots.

She takes her cello out and picks up a bow that she had in the wagon. She takes out the cello and sets it up. She starts playing a song (think of the song 'Shiori Kokoro' cello solo part).

Ai stops crying and looks over to the girl playing. Sasuke was beyond amazed. He tried everything to calm her down but the key of it was...

"Music...Ai likes music." He says and goes over to the playpen and Ai was laying down and falling asleep.

He looks over at the child. "How can I ever thank you?" He asks.

(A few weeks later...)

"Hiya Daisuke! I'm here to play with my new little sister now." Kanon ways in a childish way.

* * *

A few year skip...

"Come on Ai! Say 'Daddy!'" Sasuke says to a four year old Ai. She was strange, she was loud but she couldn't speak a word. She would scream when she needed something or she would try to get it herself.

The speech worried Sasuke. What if she was deaf and he didn't know it? Ai would attempt to make sounds almost like words and it was cute, but when you're four years old and you couldn't speak like regular children her age, something could have been wrong.

Ai has been around other children, there was a small park that he would take her (receiving looks from teen girls as the swoon at him for 'being a hot guy with a good heart'). Many people had approached Sasuke when he was with Ai, but Sasuke never told them that she was his daughter, he was way too young to have a four year old child. He was only eighteen years old.

So Sasuke decided to have Ai examed by a doctor, even though he felt uneasy with anyone touching his baby.

The doctor was a female pediatric physician. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She exams Ai throughly and tells Sasuke, who acted as her 'big brother.'  
"There isn't physically wrong with Ai. She seems healthy, as for her speech, it's just something that your parents will have to with on her. It's possible that she just need some extra help with speech, some children need speech therapy." She says.

Sasuke sighs. "Thank you." He says and picks up Ai from the examining table.

"You're welcome. When she starts school, be sure to talk to your parents about speech classes. They do have them around here." She says with a small smile.

* * *

Okay so that's it for this little special. So basically, you read the major events in Ai's life when she was baby.

I hope you all enjoyed, I'm sorry for not updating again. I'm working on it as we speak though.

To Shifuni: Thank you for your meaningful review ^_^

To SoRinnegan: Okay calm down! But thank you for your review ^_^

To ADeadBlackRose: Thank you for your review ^_^

To HypnoticFlames: Thank you for your review ^_^

To treasure family: Yeah...I'll admit that Naruto came out kinda douchy in this story, but he kinda has to be...otherwise...the story wouldn't be intersting enough. Thank you for your review though.

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Diamante Uchiha: Wow...LOL, I think you could really help me with some of my writing blocks...thank you for your review.

To A Reader: Yeah, I know my writing style sucks...but I hate storys that are so detailed that it loses track of the story. So I try to get to the point. I'm glad that I'm given some advice since I really do want to be a author one day. Thank you for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

Please Review ^^


	35. Chapter 32: Ai in Wonderland

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

To Yukari99: Thank you for your review ^_^

To ADeadBlackRose: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To treasure family: Thank you for your review ^_^

To HyponticFlames: Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

Okay before this chapter continues their are a few parts that need to be kinda label.

**Alice: Ai Uchiha**

**Lorina: Sasuke Uchiha (You'll find out why soon)**

**White Rabbit: White Fox (You'll find out why soon)**

**Mouse: Tsunade**

**The Birds: Akiko, Abi and Kentaro**

**The Caterpillar: Madara (You'll see)**

**The Dutchess: Keruri (She's not mentioned much in the actually story but she's in a chapter as Orochimaru's daughter)**

**Dutchess' Cook: Kabuto Yakushi**

**Cheshire Cat: Mi-Mi**

**The Mad Hatter: Ren**

**The March Hare: Haru Hatake**

**The Dormouse: Kanon**

**The Queen of Hearts: Surprise...**

I don't own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 32

Ai wanders the streets of Konoha by herself for the next few hours. The sky turns a dark color and she felt basically lonely. She felt like she not only lost her friend, but her dad all over again. Ren always called her 'his little girl,' and that actually made her feel better. During the time she'd spend with him and the host club, her pain of being separated from her daddy, her only real family, eased and she was able to smile again.

She searches high and low in an unfamilar area to find her dear friend. Her clothes now dirty, her stomach growling from hunger, and she looked like a mess. The Uchiha didn't know where she ended up but she felt exhausted. It felt like the time she ran for so long after her dad told her too; the last time she'd ever seen him. The area looked like a small district but it was too dark to tell shapes that could have been on objects, otherwise she would have known that she was in the Uchiha district.

The night breese flew by, carrying autumn leaves in its brisk. Blue eyes glaze over and a soft music box-like melody starts playing. Giving into exhaustion, Ai collapses on the cold ground, falling pray to the Uchiha man who watched over her...

* * *

_"Ai...Ai-chan...what are you doing?" Sasuke asks his child. _

_Ai was trying to climb up a tree. The two were sitting by a stream and Sasuke was going over Ai's speech therapy with her. He was reading from a book and his child wasn't paying attention. Sasuke reaches behind him, picking up Ai as she was attempting to climb like a kitty up the tree. _

_"You're a hand full...now, Ai." Sasuke says as he sats her down next to him. Ai was giggling up a storm. The five year old didn't have a care in the world. "Repeat after me. She sells seashores down by the seashore." He says to her. _

_"Se sel see sells." Ai spoke. _

_"No...let's try again. She sells-"_

_"I don't wanna." Ai says. "Why do I have to do thes ex-serises." Ai speaks, pouting a bit. _

_Sasuke chuckled some. "Well, for one thing, so that you can say the 'excerises'." He says as he opens the book some, showing the words to Ai. "And so that one day, you can read aloud and won't be embarrassed if you can't pronounce any of the words correctly."_

_"Why do I have to read, when you're here to read to me," Ai says confusingly. _

_"So that one day, perhaps you can read to me." Sasuke joked with her. _

_"If there wa a book with out words, I'd read it to you. Pic-cures are o'tay with me and I can read tose!" Ai says, speaking a bit of nonsense. _

_Sasuke admired how his daughter put things in perspective. She had a weird way of putting things. "Come on sweetie, let's continue with th lesson, okay?" Sasuke says and as he was reading some, Ai was losing focus and she see a white fox with a jacket on and a watch in it's mouth. _

_The blonde blinks and without saying anything, she gets up and started running towards the fox, chasing it. _

_The fox turns around and it had the prettiest blue eyes that the child had ever seen. It was as if the fox wanted the girl to follow it. When it gets to a certain tree, it gets behind it and goes into a hole in the ground. _

_Ai stops herself and blinks, wondering where the fox had went. She looks around the tree and sees a hole in the ground._

_"I chould say 'way," The girl mumbles and when she turns, she trips over a root and her foot gets caught. The girl struggles some and as she was, her body was sliding downward and before she knew it, he foot was free but she started falling down the hole. _

_"AHHHHHHHH!" Ai screams as she fell down the hole. _

* * *

Madara Uchiha goes over and lifts Ai up by the scroff of her shirt collar. Ai was limp and as unconsconsious as ever.

"That genjutsu I placed on her should last for a while. It's a big one at best." He tells himself as he flips the girl on his back and vanishes in thin air.

* * *

_As the girl fell, she saw the strangest items like old grandfather clocks, some playing cards doing a spinning dance, and even a tea set like the play one she had at her house. _

_Ai screams again when she sees the bottom of the hole and braces herself, only to not even touch the ground, but was floating on a vent with air gushing out. She blinks and looks around the room. There were a bunch of doors and a table with bottle on it. _

_Ai gets off the current of air and fixes her attire of a small blue dress and her black bow that he daddy put on her earlier that day. She looks around and up at the table, reaching up after seeing a tiny key. She turns around and after seeing the doors being too big for the key, she looks down and sees a small door that would be perfect. She gets down on her knees and uses the key to unlock the door._

_Peeking through, she sees a wilderness of beautiful colors and of beautiful butterflies flying around. Ai sticks her hand out and could only get through it till about her mid-arm. She pulls it back and looks around again. She spots a bottle on the glass table. Ai goes over and reaches up, only to knock it on the side and have the liquid pour out when her mouth was just a little bit open. _

_Ai starts coughing some. "Tastes yucky." She says and she notices the room begin the get bigger around her. She looks all around and she soon sees the white fox from eariler, only to see it bigger than she was. She grows frighten and dives under the table, only to have her head land in a white cake with the label 'Eat me' on it. _

_Ai pulls herself out, having the cake surround her lips and she suddenly grows bigger. She was even bigger then her orginial size...just about ten times her size. Her back was against the corner of the room and she felt really uncomfortable. _

_The fox reaches behind into its vest pocket and drops a fan as it goes through a different exit. Ai reaches down. "WAIT MISTER FOX...Could you please help me?" Ai said as she suddenly grew smaller again. _

_She holds onto the fan and chases the fox down once again. _

* * *

_The white fox runs off and leads Ai to the edge of a cliff. _

_"Wait Mr. Fox!" She shouts and it stops, turns to the girl, and it waves it's paw at her. Ai blinks and then the unexpected happened, the fox turns around and jumps off the cliff. _

_Ai runs over and at the edge, she falls to her knees and looks down. There was a huge crystal clear lake before her. _

_"Whoa...it's so...pwetty." Ai says. She soon sees and hear the slashes and shouts of birds and creatures. There was a mouse that resembles a heavily chested woman and three birds that were just being ridiculous silly. _

_The cliff under the girl starts to crumble and Ai falls into the water. She is now surround by surprising wamr liquid and when she opens her eyes under the water, she feels a bunch of sadness overswhelm her. _

_She couldn't take it and tries swimming up to the top and was grabbed by a tail. _

_"You okay child?" The mouse asks. _

_Ai shakes the water off him and nods to the mouse. _

_"Good, now you can listen in to my story." She says as she places Ai in the middle of the birds that started to peck each other. _

_"Oh gweat, another story to listen too." Ai says, pouting some. _

_"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" The mouse roars and everyone stilled. The quietness was very awkward and as Ai finally realizes, they was on a boat that lands on the side of the bank. _

_"Now...The fourth hokage found it okay to-"_

_"Found what?" A pink birds asks. _

_"-To seal the Kyuubi in his own son. Now next time, let me finish the story before I knock you into next week!"_

_The pink bird quivers some where she sat. _

_Ai gets up. "I'm leaving, your story is boring me to sleep." She says, yawning. _

_"It's suppose to dry you up, not make you take a nap." The mouse says, getting in Ai's face. _

_A brown bird gets up now. "The best thing for us to get dry is a cacus-race."_

_"A what?" Everyone started to asks. _

_"I won't explain it...now everyone on the land." The 'know-it-all-bird' says. _

_Everyone gets off the boat the and the bird starts placing people in random places. _

_"Now...are you ready? Get set..." He says and soon, everyone just started running around, expect for Ai who was very confused. _

_"What's going on? Where are we racing to?" Ai asks as a bird gets pushed into her. "OW!"_

_"Where not racing to, where racing from." The brown bird says. _

_"From what? OW MY FOOT!" Ai says as she was getting knocked over. _

_"From being all wet!." He says and jumps out and swings his arms out. "OKAY NOW EVERYONE STOP!"_

_Everyone stops moving and Ai was on the ground, face first. She lifts herself up and coughs up dirt. _

_"I really am quite HURT now!" She says and as the birds and the mouse started doing something else...Ai started crawling away from the crazy group._

_Ai gets out of the ground and pushes her dress down. _

* * *

_"What meat-heads." She mumbles and she finds herself deep in a forest. "Uh-oh!" She says and a huge being raises behind her. _

_She turns around and she sees a black caterpillar on a mushroom. _

_"Who are you?" He asks in a deep voice. _

_"Uh...Ai...but I think am I at least." Ai says. With all the nonsense going on around her, it was a good thing that she actually remember her own name. _

_"What do you mean? Explain yourself." He says. _

_"Well...I can't esplain myself."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because I don't know what the word 'esplain' means." Ai says. After all, she was only five years old. _

_"Well...uh..."_

_"Can I get bigger? I know you're a caterpillar and I'm suppose to be bigger than you are." Ai says, pointing out the obvious. _

_"Well...nipple on this side of the mushroom...brat." Madara spoke._

_"What was that last part?"_

_"Nothing, just eat it." _

_Ai climbs up and started nippling on the side of the mushroom that the caterpillar spoke of and she did grew bigger, and Madara smirked. _

* * *

The real Ai was hooked up to a bunch of machines with her heart rate on the heart monitor and an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Cords were connected to her charka network and Madara let's go of her hand that he held.

"The genjutsu took went deeper into her mind as planned." Kabuto says, reading off the monitors and informing Madara about it.

"Excellent. She doesn't even know she's under a powerful genjutsu. Now Kabuto, proceed with part 2 with this plan." Madara informs as he leaves the room.

They started to worry that she was waking up when her legs jumped a little a few times while she was under, so Madara had to go in himself and make sure she was under the deepest level of sleep their was other then a coma. Kabuto started to press a few buttons on a machine and a light purple light comes out of Ai through the tubes.

"Soon, the Juubi's charka and Ai will be under my control and nothing in use world could stop me." Kabuto says and from the corner of his eye, there was a woman with black hair. "And you can do whatever you want with her body, just like your father did was going to do with Sasuke."

She smirks. "Excellent." The evil woman starts to laugh evilly.

* * *

_The laugh was heard from inside a house and Ai was curious enough to peek in. She opens the door slowly and sees a man with silver hair and glasses putting random things in a huge cooking pot. _

_"More pepper!" He shouted. _

_Ai looks over to her left some and sees a woman with black hair and a bundle of blankets in her arms. _

_Ai walks in and tries to sneak in, only to suddenly be met face-to-face but a purple cat with orange pigtails. The cat grins widely to Ai. _

_"I didn't know cats could smile THAT big." Ai blurts out as the cat gets on her back and started pawing at Ai. _

_The duchess and the cook turn around and see the child. The cook starts throwing some plates and cups in Ai's direction. Ai having to dodge for her life. _

_"MIND WHAT YOU'RE DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ME?" Ai asked angrily. _

_"If everyone minded what they did, the world would go much faster." The Duchess spoke as she smacked the bundle of blankets. _

_"That that wouldn't be fun! You see, the world turns around and around on it's axis." Ai says as she started to spin on the ball of her foot. _

_"Speaking on 'axes' chop off that skinof hers." The Duchess order the cook. _

_The cook gets up and went after Ai but soom retreated. "I need more pepper."_

_The duchess gets an attitude and says, "Fine then." She goes over and hands the five year old the bundles of blankets. _

_"You watch him, I have to go meet with the Queen." She spoke and leaves. _

_Ai blinks. "Who leaves a five year old with a baby?" Ai asks. _

_The bundle starts moving it reveals itself to be a toy. Ai looks annoyed. _

_"I'm out of here..." Ai says and leaves the house._

* * *

_Ai was walking down a street where there was fork in the road. On this fork, there was a tall tree and a cat appears on it. _

_"Hello Ai."_

_"How do you know my name?" Ai asks the cat._

_"I know everything in here...I'm Cheshire Cat."_

_"Oh...well...which way do I go from here?" Ai asks. _

_"Depends where do you wanna go?"_

_"I don't care where."_

_"Then it doesn't matter which way you go. You see...to my right, lives a hatter and to my left, lives a March Hare, visit either you want, their both mad."_

_Ai blinks. "Question."_

_"What?"_

_"What's a Hatter and March Hare? And why are they angry?" She asks. _

_The cat sighs. "A hatter makes hats, and March Hare is bunny...who's-in-mating-season."_

_Ai blinks. "What was that last part?"_

_"Nothing! Now...as to why they're angry, their not. Mad is another word for 'crazy'."_

_"O...tay...I'm just gonna go now." Ai says and walks to her left._

* * *

_Ai continued to walk and she soon hear some joyous music. She looks down a hill and sees a table with a large bunny and a man with a strange hat on. _

_"I guess that's the hatter and Mare hare that the kitty was talking about." Ai spoke and started to run down the hill, only to trip on her own two feet and ends up rolling down and flies up and lands on the table, making all the dishware either break or fly off the table. _

_"My my, what predicament your in." The hatter says. _

_"MY TEA!" The Hare cries hyertically. _

_Ai opens her eyes and right in front of her, was a tea cup untouched and a tiny dormouse pops out. Ai gets scared and starts to back away from the mouse. _

_The Hatter picks up Ai by her dress collar and says. "And how will you pay for this?"_

_"Pay? I don't know, I'm five." Ai says. _

_"Okay...now...answer me this...'why is a raven like a writing desk'?" The hatter asks. _

_"Uh...a witing des?" Ai asks. _

_"Yes. ANSWER NOW!" The hatter demand and pulls out his watch from his pocket and shows Ai the time. "BEFORE ITS THE NEXT DAY!"_

_"UH! Because they have inky quils?" Ai says in fear. _

_"That's wr-" The Hatter was about to say but stops himself. "That's actually right." He says and sats her down. The hatter reaches over as the hare as about to sip on his very last cup of tea until the hatter took it from his hands. "Wants some tea dear?" He asks._

_"But...it's the bunny's cup."_

_"He doesn't mind sharing." He says and hands her the tea. _

_"MY BELOVED CUP! WHY?" The March hare cried even louder. _

_Ai was about to sip on the cup when a loud trumpet horn is sounded. Everyone looks over and started to hide as a crowd of people started to come over. _

_The same white fox steps forward. "The Queen of Heart approaches!" The fox says and loyal subjects started to make a path. _

_At the end of the way, Ai was peeking and and sees a someone coming closer to her. _

_The woman was wearing a red lolita style dress and has a golden crown on her head. She walks down the trail and everyone bows. _

_Ai widen as she sees the blonde hair and her blue eyes with pale skin. A poor subject falls over and nearly makes the Queen fall. The Queen's elegants and swiftness easily steps over the subject. _

_After a few steps, the subject 'phews' in relief. _

_"Off with his head."_

_As soon as the Queen uttered those words, soldiers came and took the man away with him crying and pleading for mercy. _

_The Queen stops and looks down at Ai. _

_"Well now, if it isn't myself from when I was a child." The cold voice rains through Ai's ears as she sees her future self._

* * *

OH WOW! What a internal predicament. What will become of Ai Uchiha?

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	36. Chapter 33: The Truth About Ai

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love.'

There will only be a few more chapter for this story.

To ADeadBlackRose: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shufuni: Thank you for always reviewing ^_^

To treasure family: I'm not sure...we'll see what happens. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Truth: If you don't like the story, don't comment, okay?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 33

Ren didn't know where he was. All he knew that there wasn't any bulids expect for one small house in the distance. He was exhausted; mentally and emotionally exhausted. He loves Ai. her bright smile, her smart-ass attitude, the way she'd always made him feel better about himself.

She was supposed to be the one for him.

But now, due to her origins, he rejects her...or he would if he could.

"Oi, who are you?" A man shouts.

Ren looks up to see a man with black hair and pale skin. He looks young enough to be his older brother in his twenties.

"Oh, sorry man. I got kinda lost." Ren says.

"Lost huh? What's you're name?" The man asks.

"Ren Hayashi, sir." Ren says respectfully.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The Uchiha says. "Well, turn around then and head back to the main road, or else, you may get killed by the ANBU." Sasuke says. He's become more distant and more of a loner since he had to leave his only child behind.

Sasuke turns his back and started headed to the his house that he was assigned to live since he's still under captivity as his punishment.

Ren's eyes widen a bit when Sasuke says his last name. "Excuse, but you wouldn't happen to know an Ai Uchiha, would you?"

Sasuke stops in his tracks and turns to the teen boy. "How would you know the name of my daughter?"

Ren reaches in his pocket and pulls out his billfold, in it, he has a picture of him and Ai. They were sixteen in this photo and they had an amazing day and Ai was smiling with the peace-out sign out.

"I'm not sure if we're talking about the same person but this is her." Ren says and show Sasuke the photo. "She's around my age, seventeen now." Ren says.

Sasuke was amazed. His little girl had grown up so much. Her hair was longer but she still kept the same short bangs look since she was little. "Yes, this is my child. Ai Rin Uchiha."

Ren sweatdrops. _'So her middle name is 'Rin'...huh. Hey wait a minute, this guy looks way too young for him to be Ai's father...or...daddy.' _

"Are you sure? Tell me something about Ai that I would know about her." Ren says, not believing the Uchiha man.

"She has a fear of seagulls." Sasuke says and Ren pales.

"Yeah...but how did you know that?" Ren asks.

Sasuke looks over at the kid. "When she was two, we were at the beach and she had some food with her and an entire flock attacked her." He says. "How would you know that by chance?" Sasuke asks the teen.

"She hates the beach, I remember this one time, my host club went and she didn't even go out of the sand because of the birds."

Sasuke goes closer to Ren. "How do you know my child?"

"I saved her after her daddy left and she had been running for days without food or water." Ren says.

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit. _'Was she trying to find me? back then?'_

"Where is she now?" Sasuke demands. "Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know, I left her when I told her I hated gays." Ren says and then regretted saying that last part because if this was truly Ai's daddy...then he was techinally, her mother.

"You hate gays?" Sasuke asks, slowly.

"It's nothing personal but..." Ren says but stops. He wasn't going to admit his past to some stranger he just met, even if it was Ai's mom/dad.

* * *

"There's a problem." Kabuto tells Madara.

"What?"

"It seems the genjutsu has taken it too far, reaching way to deep into Ai's psyche." Kabuto says, reading off some of the reading and the machines making loud beeping nosies.

* * *

_"How am I you?" Little Ai asks. _

_The Queen chuckles. "You naive little child." She says and approaches Ai. "Of course I'm you. Who else would I be?"_

_"The Juubi!"_

_"Please, I control the Juubi. Do you really think that we're weak?" The Queen says and it seems like everyone and everything around Ai was disappearing. "We are the most powerful beings on the planet. The Juubi is the chraka monster and I'm the reincarnation of the sage who took control of it. Plus we're the offspring of both of his sons not even through incest either." The Queen speaks. _

_"But why are you evil?" Ai asks. _

_"I'm not evil, I'm MAD!" She says and an evil laugh escapes her lips. "I'm mad at this world, I'm mad at my life and the cards I was dealt."_

_"It's not so bad. Life is colorful and wonderful." Little Ai says. _

_"You foolish child, who told you that?"_

_"Sissy Kanon."_

_"Please, you're sissy thinks of you as a 'sister' due to her own selfishness. Our entire life has been a lie."_

_"A lie? But my daddy wouldn't lie to me."_

_The Queen scoffs. "HE'S the worse offender of all! He's lied to you everyday since you were little. He's calls you such a 'sweet' child but you're a monster. He's called you a monster, rotten, a demon. Shall I go on?"_

_"NO HE HASN'T! YOU'RE THE LIAR!" Little Ai says. _

_"Oh really then?" Older Ai asks and a sheet of glass appears. "Look through the looking glass...and see your memories that you cannot remember." She says. _

_"Fine, I will, only to prove you wrong." The child says and goes over and looks through the glass. It reflects Ai's image and then reveals to Ai. _

_**Ai Uchiha, age 1**_

_**She was crying and being fussy. Sasuke looked exhausted and frustrated. **_

_**"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" He says, breaking down. "EVERY FREAKING DAY IT'S CONSTANT CRYING!"**_

_**"YOU MONSTER SHUT UP!"**_

_**Ai Uchiha, age 2**_

_**"I'm about to kill this girl if she won't stop hitting me." Sasuke says as she was crying and wanting down. **_

_**"Just stop you ungrateful brat..."**_

_**Ai Uchiha, age 3**_

_**"Sir, you child keeps getting into fights with other children. She's banned from day-care." A woman says over the phone and Sasuke sighs. **_

_**"She's just a rotten child. I'm sick and tired of her."**_

_**Ai Uchiha, age 4**_

_**"AI RIN UCHIHA, you will stop this instant!" Sasuke says as she was bouning up and down off his bed. **_

_**"NO!" She says and continued. **_

_**Sasuke's anger was building up and up until, he snapped. **_

_**"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Sasuke says and without even thinking, he smacks her, but it was so hard, she flew off the bed and hits her head. Blood starts coming out of the side of her head and she was unconscious. **_

_"And so you know the truth." OIder Ai says. "We were horrible to him, so he finally found a way to leave us." She whispers to her younger self's ear. "We are monsters with unbelieveable power and most of the time, we wasn't in control of ourselves. We'd cry all the time, we were in pain due to the curse seal on our backs and the charka from Juubi but he never knew or even cared to even know. He only thought of himself. Sasuke Uchiha isn't the daddy you thought you knew. He's your enemy, and so is everyone that tries to stop you in anything that you do," Ai says. _

_Little Ai was crying and felt the pain in the side of her head from when she hit her head. "I guess that's the reason, why I have a problem remembering things from when I was little, cause of him?" She asks._

_"Yes, everything wrong with you, is because of your parents."_

_"Parents?" Ai asks. _

_"It takes two to make one, and because your father left your mother, who is your daddy, your daddy resents for that. You made his true love hate him."_

_"I'm...such a horrible person." Little Ai says and her eyes were in a dazed, like if she was being hypnotized. _

_"Yes, but we can make everyone change their opinions of us." The Queen says. "We can control this world and make it what we want."_

_"What...we want."_

* * *

Eyes snap open and she see the gray haired man about to put his hand on her. She grabs is quickly and with brtue strength, she yanks him over and flips him over her and he crashes into the wall.

Madara smirks in joy. His plan was working.

"Ai."

She sits up and looks over at him. Her Juubi seal was glowing through her shirt a purple color.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm Madara Uchiha. I'm your master from now on."

"As if," Ai says and gets up. Wires and needles were deattching from her carelessly and Ai was bleeding from random places on her body. "Why should I have to obey such a weakling like you?" She asks.

Madara smacks himself in the head. "Right, I didn't activate you're new seal."

Ai turns around and questions him. "What are you talking about?

"Jūjun-jutsu: Jū-bi shīru," Madara says after doing a few unconginizing seals and Ai's eyes glow purple and activates the Sharingan in her eyes. Madara laughs evilly.

"Excellent, you're now under my control." He says and places a hand on her shoulder.

_'For what he thinks...loser.' _Ai thinks to herself and evilly smiles.

* * *

Ai had turned evil, what will happen now? The end of the world?

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	37. Chapter 34: War, Destruction and Ai

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Daddy's Little Love'

**MAJOR WARNINGS! **Character deaths! Cut off of body parts! Language! Murder in the first degree!

To Shifuni: You'll find out from reading this chapter what happens...Thank you for your review ^_^

To treasure family: You have NO idea how _broken _the family is...Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 34

Madara grins behind his orange mask. "She's perfect." He comments and looks over at Ai's body. It had been a full twenty-four hours since her awaken and Madara was going over the final details.

Ai stood in dark clothing in Akatsuki clothing. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her wore fishnet leggings and gloves. Her shirt was black with the red clouds that went to mid-thigh and her shirt was a belly shirt, showing off the seal on her belly like a tattoo. Her shirt was also a v-neck that showed a nice portion of her breast, making look bigger. The shirt was also a long-sleeve that went past her hand a few inches. She also wore black shin-guards and black sandals to match.

"Nice...very nice." Madara comments again.

"Vitals are normal, she's healthy, and she's ready under your command." Kabuto says and Keruri was gazing at her future vessel.

"The first thing I'm gonna do to her is dye that blonde into black, and then...oh the so many men I'm gonna do with that body." Keruri says, day-dreaming.

On the outside, Ai was unfazed, but internally, she was planning on killing Keruri first. _'No one is touching me, or dying my hair!'_

"Now, let's continue with our plan, shall we?" Madara says.

* * *

Ren was inside the Uchiha's place. Sasuke had allowed him inside since he was a friend of Ai.

"So, you hate homosexuals?" Sasuke asks.

Ren looks over to the side a bit in shame about admitting that out loud.

"Or do you fear them?"

Ren looks over toward Sasuke and the Uchiha smirks some. "I knew it. So why?"

Ren looks down a bit and says, "I was raped as a boy. My family were living in hard times due to the war and after my mother's death, my father couldn't watch over me as he would have liked. During the time, we were on the streets...and I couldn't stop them." Ren says.

"I get it, you feel uncomfortable around them, especially me because of that right?" Sasuke guess as he sips on a cup of tea.

"No! Not from that around you sir!" Ren says, in respect. "The reason why I'm uncomfortable is because you're Ai's parent and I have feelings for her!" He says and covers his mouth. Sasuke's head turns sharply at the blonde boy.

"You...have _feelings _for _my child._ What _kind _of _feelings?_" Sasuke asks.

"Uh...I respect her so much sir. She's a fun and sweet and knows what to say and not to say. She's every guy's dream!" Ren says. "Including my. I wish to marry her one day!" He says.

Sasuke was stunned but he didn't show it. "Does...she know this?"

"No sir...but my family accepts her, ever since she started staying with us when I found her. She had grace but not spoiled. Ai is the figure I belive most girls should follow! You've done an excellent job raising her sir!" Ren says. It was a bit of a stretch but Ren wanted to show the Uchiha that he deeply cares for Ai.

"I don't know what she's been through since I had to leave her...but you seemed to have helped her through that difficlut time. If you bring her to me, I'll give you my blessing to marry her is _she _wants to."

Ren's eyes glowed brightly. "Thank you sir!" Ren says, bowing in apprictation.

* * *

At that same time...

Dark clouds roll over the village of Konoha and thunder emerges. The villages soon started to head for their homes and braced themselves for an unexpected storm. The Hokagem Naruto Uzumaki, stood with his arms crossed and his hokage hat on.

"I expected this soon or later..." Naruto says as he felt the presence coming closer to the village. He looks up with toad eyes. "I'm glad it's sooner."

* * *

The plan was working as expected. Madara and Kabuto were running things smoothly and Keruri was running the army of the undead.

Madara smirks and turns back to his prized possesion, Ai. For she would be the fuel of this fire of war. They've contained most of Juubi's charka, and even learned that this tailed beast can easily regenerate its charka.

Ai was to be the battery, fueling the charka's of the undead ninjas.

She stood in waiting as he ordered her to. "Soon, my little kitsune...you will be of use..."

* * *

Naruto calls his shinobi to assemble in the main hall. Everything was discussed, plans were made to fight off the invaders. The citizens were taken to the hiding area in the heads of the hokage.

"Everyone clear on the plans?" Naruto asks the shinobi.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" They say in unison.

A random shinobi appears before the hokage. "Sir, everyone has made it to the safety zone, all of the expection of a few people."

"What people?" Naruto asks.

The ninja pulls out the list and reads off. "Ren Hayashi, Sasuke Uchiha and one Ai Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widen a bit. "FIND THEM AT ONCE!" Naruto orders were clear.

"Right sir." The ninja says and vanishes. Naruto bites his thumb. _'Damn it all...this couldn't have come at a worse time.'_

* * *

"Get in here, my sweet." Madara says as he held Ai's hand. He helps her up into this machine-like tube that has pillows padded at the bottom. It was made out of sound-proof glass with built in speakers on the inside It was about ten feet tall and fifteen feet wide.

Ai didn't protest and she steps in and Madara lets her hand go. He shuts the door behind her and as Ai was looking around the area, she only questioned what his true intentions were. The sound of the door locking turns her attention back to the older Uchiha.

"There...secured." He says, even though I didn't hear him.

Ai steps on the pillows and presses her hand against the glass.

Madara smirks behind his mask and presses the red buttom into a mircophone. "Now my little kitsune..." Her eyes widen as he called her that. "You will stay in there and be our little battery for our undead troops. Be a good little girl and don't make a huge fuss." He says and he presses a few extra buttons on the same device and needles with tubes attached to them started to descend from the ceiling. The blonde looks up and she started pounding in the glass.

Madara frowned, wondering if the seal was still working properly for her to be under his control. He presses another button, having her thrust backwards and metal cuffs latch onto her waist and wrist.

"Now, I thought ahead and knew that something like this may happen." Madara speaks into the mircophone.

Ai would have spoken, yelled and even sweared at the Uchiha but her arms, stomach and legs were being stabbed by needles. Small droplets of her blood started to seep from the injections.

Madara presses a bigger, blue button and Ai felt the worse pain she's ever felt in her entire being. A light blue comes out and into the tubes, filling up quickly. Madara smirks happily. Blue eyes droop down and her head dips down. He charka was being drained and she felt exhausted, pain and chills.

"These needles are speicality designed to go into your charka network and drain your charka, only leaving a small bit so that you can survive." Madara spoke into the microphone. "I want the Juubi's charka to go into the needles and the only way for that to happen properly is if your charka is drained to the point of almost dying...a small risk, but a major deal in the end." Madara says and he lets go of the micrphone button.

_'The process should take only an hour...so I'll check just before then.' _Madara thinks to himself and leaves the girl to herself.

* * *

_The battles soon ensues, Madara and his forces attack Konoha full force. The other shinobi nations were being attacked as well, and so everyone was trying to defend their homelands. All the forces were being fulled by the Uchiha's charka. The hour passed and it was the Juubi's charka now taking the battles to the next level. Soon, it looked like the evil forces were going win. Three of the five nations had already been taking down so now it was Konoha and Suna still standing, but barely. _

_Naruto, being the hokage, had done most of the leading and the battling. Everyone was injured in one way or another. Sasuke, who was fighting as well, was drained his charka and was injured in both legs and arms. They were currently being wrapped up by the medic, Sakura Haruno. _

_Ren has a head injury and couldn't feel his right leg when an enemy had blasted it with some unknown jutsu. _

_Things looked lost for the good._

* * *

Days had passed, which turned into weeks and soon turned into two months time. Keruri walks over to the glass cage that imprisoned Ai's body. The girl was on her knees, head slumped over and needles and tubes were attached to her now thin frame. She looks like a skeleton and with all the draining, Ai was barely alive.

"I'm going to kill Madara. He's destroyed my new body!" Keruri says in a child-like pout. "I mean look, she'd flat as soda now!" As the spoiled demon went on her selfish rant, a shadown creeps over her.

"And the hair is now so dull-" She was cut off by a sword stabbing right through her. She looks down and saw the blade periced through her. The black hair demon snake gags up blood and the swords cuts her through the side and blood splats on the wall like paint from a brush.

The daughter of Orochimaru was no more, but the sword is thrusted into her head several time to ensure her death to be true.

The cloaked being pulls out the swords and wipes the blood onto the pale hand of its wielder. It slides across it like if that hand was the swords sheath and it slides without a scratch.

"You crazy cunt." The being spoke in a dark voice. "You really think you were really going to get into my body, bitch please." The voice was calm and steady, like if didn't take any effort to end her pathetic life.

The being turns and leaves the room in a steady walk, like if she took her time.

_"One down, two to go...and I'm saving you for last, Madara." _

* * *

((I'm kinda skipping forward some since I don't knwo how to describe a fight (or war) so now...here's the basics of it...Naruto and Madara fight and as soon as Madara thinks he defeated Naruto...now read!))

Naruto was gagging up blood and his seal was burning. He had just gone through the sage mode and through the Kyuubi transformation but still, Madara found a way to defeat both sages.

Madara approaches Naruto and yanks him up by the shirt. The two were standing on the Hokage's head, on Minato's head. "My plan will work, exactly as plan...not you, not your silly little shinobi, not even the five great nations were able to stop me...nothing in this universe can stop me." Madara says and laughs.

The sound of a throat clearing grabs the attention of Madara and Naruto. The cloaked being was standing there with her arms behind her back.

"I believe you forgot about me, Madara." She says.

"Ai? How did you?-"

"Get free? That was the hard part, the easy part was getting through those dogs that stood in my way." Ai says and her hood drops. Her eyes were purple but with the sharingan dots in her eyes. Her hair was as dark as Sasuke Uchiha's now and was twice as long.

"There's no way you'll ever defeat me you brat."

Ai started to chuckle evilly, gradually getting louder till all of Konoha could hear it. It sounded psychic and she looks back at Madara. "You know, that's funny. Your partner, Kabuto Yakushi, thought the very same thing, before I did this..." She says and tosses the head of Kabuto on the ground and let's it roll toward Madara. "...happened to him." She was smiling with a devilish smirk that looked so much like her mother's.

Madara drops Naruto onto the ground. Ai takes her hands together and chuckles. "See, 'thats' what happened when you play me, and you've done your fair share of 'playing' with me." Ai says and starts walking toward him.

"Now Ai, stop! I still have that seal on you!" Madara says, backing away. The girl before him looked like a psycho killer. "STOP!"

"Oh no, Ai is no longer with us. You killed her off...now a new, more powerful Ai Uchiha has been reborn." She spoke calmly as she drew the blade she'd used to kill Keruri and to chop off Kabuto's head.

Madara stops walking since he was about to walk off the mountain entirely but Ai keeps approaching him. ((WARNING! THIS NEXT SCENE WILL BE TOO VIOLENT FOR EVEN FOR MY IMAGINATION TO COMPREHEND. PLEASE USE YOUR IMAGINATION AS THIS SCENE WILL BE TOO DISTRUBING AND CANNOT WRITE IT! I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IS THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANTED! THANK YOU READING!))

The hokage looks in horror as he saw his child do such a horrible thing. He didn't know that the spine could bend over like that before snapping. The only thing reconginzable left from Madara was the Orange mask he wore but that was turned to dust in a matter of seconds.

The girl stands there with her blade extended and dripping from blood. She received several injuries from the fighting. The dark haired Uchiha turns her back and saw the once mighty Hokage get back on his feet.

"Wow...that was one hell of a battle Ai." Naruto says. "You actually had me frighten, but it's okay now, because we both can-" Naruto says, being cut off...literally.

Ai had took two steps and a swing of her sword and she slices the hokage in half by the waist. He falls apart and the Uchiha looks back at him from the corner of her purple eyes.

"Why?" His last breath asks.

"Don't even think that I'll ever accept such a weakling as my parent." Ai says, still holding resentiment to him. "You were nothing more than a sperm donor."

Those were the last words that Naruto Uzumaki ever heard in his life.

Ai turns back and goes over to the edge of the hokage mountains. The crowd of shinobi ninja stared at her in question. They had no idea of the events that just took place. Ai looks at them and since Madara's corpse still techinally remained, she kicks it down to the people of Konoha like if it was a light as a pebble.

The body falls down and lands on the street, surprisingly intact from how she kicked it down.

"MADARA'S DEAD!"

The village started to cheer in rejoice. Sasuke was teh first to see the body since it landed by where he stood. He looks up and couldn't tell who it was, standing up there. The sound annoyed Ai and she goes over, picks up both halfs of her father and walks back over to the edge of and she throws them down.

As soon as the parts touched the ground, the people started to panic. Sasuke looks over and saw where Naruto's legs landed and the other half landed landed in front of Sai. He screams and started to go mental.

_**"SILENCE!" **_The girl's voice echoes throughout the village. Everyone didn't though and Ai got annoyed even more. She says the word once more. _**"SILENCE!" **_This time, as she did, a wave of dark purple charka brusted from her and waves through the village, destorying roof-tops.

The villagers and shinobi soon were quiet.

_**"Finally!...I am the one who killed Madara...and I'm also the one who'd killed the Hokage...now EVERYONE DO AS I SAY! I AM THE RULER OF THE NATIONS! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE COUNTRY!" **_She proclaims. _**"ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO ME, OR OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! AH ~"**_

* * *

Okay thank you all for reading! So Ai has turned evil! Can she be saved or it too late for her?

Find out in the final chapter of 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

Thank you all for reading! ^_^

Please Review ^^ (Or it's off with your head...)


	38. Chapter 35: I'll Always Be There

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of 'Daddy's Little Love.'

This took a while but I'm proud of this story! I hope everyone enjoys reading! I had fun typing since I was so inspired to type and publish today. (Feb. 14th 2012)

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Daddy's Little Love

Chapter 35

The Queen sits at her thrown nicely. The 'thrown' was set deep within the hokage mountain heads were the villagers would hide incase of an invasion. The area was lite in candles and she held her head in his hand, bored.

Her eyes were onyx now, glowing in the candle lite as she reflex on how she came into her new position. The villagers and shinobi dared try to restrain her, but they failed to realized that since her's and Juubi's charka's were controlling the undead army, she had the numbers on her side.

_**"This is what we wanted Ai, don't you see?" **__Juubi spoke in her mind. Since the merging began when their charkas were being drained, Juubi had made his presence known. He was the true 'Queen' behind Ai's Wonderland genjustu. _

_The beast was roaming free from the cage and the dim light behind was little Ai from the wonderland. She was holding onto the bars and was crying. "Why Ju-bi?" She asks. "Why do all dis?"_

_**"You're still naive as ever Ai-chan. When I was sealed in that sage and then separated inton nine different beings, I swore vengence on all the villages that dare possessed them. The Kyuubi, being the nine tails, was the closest being that I could get attached to and stil maintain some of my orginal form. Then all they had to was reproduce the being that would have the eyes from the youngest son and have the genetic material of the eldest son without it being concerned imbreeding." **__Juubi says with a devilish grin. _

_"You're a monster!" Ai says, pointing to the demon. _

_**"Hello pot, I'm kettle, you're black." **__The demon says to the girl. _

_"I'M NOT A MONSTER! YOU KILLED PEOPLE! YOU WERE CONTROLLING ME!" The girl says, growing up in size a few years. She was now a ten year odl in appearance. Juubi smirks some. "So...when you stand up for yourself, you get older huh?"_

_"Dang right I do!" Ai says. "And if you don't let me out of her, I'll find a way to kill you!" The ten year old, feisty girl proclaims. _

_**"Ah yes, I remember this age from your life." **__The Juubi says in delight. __**"You were such a violent child after that first fight with that Abi girl...you were more vent on your training right after that fight! Oh the sweet memories!~"**_

_"Can it, you lame excuse for a demon." Ai says, growing up to her twelve/thirteen year old status. _

_**"Now you're in your teens...hm...this was when you travelled back in time after meeting your parents for the first time." **_

_Ai raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"_

_**"You certainly wouldn't remember, but back when you failed a test in school, you worried that not only that your precious daddy would find out, but that your secret idenity as the 'Kitsune' would also be discovered due to the wanted posters of your head."**_

_Blue eyes widen at Juubi tells the story. _

_**"So you decided to run away on your own, it was kinda fun from what I remember you thinking at the time. You got to perform on stage, stop a theif or two, and then...Konoha interfered with your fun. You were arrested and question because your last name was simply 'Uchiha.' Your daddy's past had caught up to you and that's when you found out that Naruto Uzumaki was your father the first time. Your daddy returns to Konoha to retireve you but as soon as he got there, Madara started attacking and...well...let's just say that his and min charka kinda merge for a quick second and was able to send you back to the past..." **__The Juubi explains. _

_"And then what?" Ai asks, no emotion towards the story. _

_**"Well...you had yourself a small adventure...but eventually you were sent back to your original time...back to the day you failed the test..."**_

_"I remember that...it was day I thought I failed that test but I had gotten someone else's paper by mistake." Ai says...remembering that day. "But what does that story have to do with anything!"_

_**"I thought maybe you should know that you could travel back in time..."**_

_"What good would that do?"_

_**"That's for you to decide."**_

* * *

"Don't even think about." Ai states and turns her head to her left. The corridor appeared empty but even while half-asleep, Ai could sense the presence of an enemy. "I know your there...Ren."

Stepping out of the darkness, a man with blonde hair steps out. He holds a kunai in his right hand and an angry look in his eyes.

Ai smirks. "Did you really think you could get to me so easily?" She asks while shutting her eyes. "Honestly, wasn't I the one who helped you the most through our academy days?"

"No you wasn't, Ai Uchiha was!" Ren says. "You are not her."

"What makes you think that? Of course I'm Ai, silly boy!" The Queen says.

"No you're not! Ai Uchiha is the girl I fell in love with and YOU destoryed her!" Ren says, pointing an accusing finger at her. Ai opens her eyes and glares a bit.

"If you really think I'm not her. Okay." Ai says, getting up and walks over, the sound of heels clacking with every step. She steps into view. "Then take that kunai...and throw in my chest." She says. "Go on."

Ren hesitates and grips on the kunai.

"Want me to make it easier for you then?" Ai says and takes her long fingernail, and from her chest, she draws a line down, cutting the fabric that covers her and removes it from her busty body. She was in a peiticoat and black lace. She circles her chest, inbetween her breast.

"Go on. Free shot, Ren." Ai says. "I'm not going to stop you."

Ren was shaking in hand with the kunai. He was trying to hold back the tears as he remembers his beloved Ai. Her smile, her laugh, her beauty.

"I SAID GO ON!" Ai shouts and as it seems to echo in Ren's mind over and over, even overlapping each other, he throws the kunai.

Ai smirks. "You still have poor aim...little boy." She says. The kunai went right passed her and was now stabbed into the wall. "Now...listen to me closely, bring me, Sasuke Uchiha,immidently." She says. Her voice was seductive and with her in her undergarments, Ren couldn't say no.

* * *

_The twelve year old Ai was still seal behind the bars. Her hugs her knees together and wanted to cry. She shivers in the cold. _

_**"It's warmer on the dark side." **_

_Ai glares over at the demon. "Shut up...I wanna go home."_

_**"For seventeen years, this my home, and I welcome you to it."**_

_"No, you imprisoned me in it."_

_The Juubi rolls his eyes. __**"Ai...look at the brightside."**_

_"What brightside? You've taken over my body and my mind, you've killed people, my father included, you're nothing but a demon whose wearing me to the ninja ball!"_

_**"You mind hasn't completely taken over by me...if it was, you wouldn't be able to defile me to my face now would you?"**_

_"It's only a matter of time." Ai says and slomps back down. "I hate myself...I hate what I've become...I wish I can do over..."_

_**"You can't, but someone else needs to."**_

_"Who?"_

* * *

Hours had passed since Ai sent Ren on his little mission. The room was completely dark with only one candle lite. Ai was sitting by it like a child who was afraid of the dark. The sounds echoed loudly in the room as someone was coming closer to it.

"I'm so happy you came...daddy," she says, turning her head.

Sasuke Uchiha saw the girl in the huddled corner. "Ai! What have you been doing? What the hell happened to me little girl!"

"Why don't you turn on the light and find out yourself?" She asks in a creepy voice as something slides down her face. "Or...maybe I can do it for us." She says and tips over the candle. There was a oil-like substance on the ground and it it trails all the way around the room in a perfect square. The fire blazing was a mysterious blue color. Sasuke steps forward, into the center and finally saw themost horriying sight any parent would see.

The walls were covered in blood and there was words drawn on them that says 'I want to die' and 'I am the Red Queen.' The drawins showed a little girl trapped in a cage and the Queen was outside, pointing to the girl locked in the cage. There was also random blood splats covering the walls.

Ai, however, was the most horrible sight of them all. Her arms were cut deeply and their was a blood trail leading to her. Her body was covered like if she started rubbing into herself like lotion and there was a crazy look in her eyes.

"Oh my kami!" Sasuke says and looks at the girl.

"Don't you like my drawings? You used to love them when I was a child and would draw for you." Ai says, tilting her head to the side, not even blinking.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?"

"So...you even think that I'm not Ai huh?" She asks. **"Well if you must know, she's still in here...the little girl you once knew..but she's dying."**

Sasuke's runs over as the girls body started to fall. Sasuke catches her with ease.

**"Sorry...a dying body isn't easy to control when it's mind is shattering." **The voice says.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!"

**"You'll have to save her first!"**

Sasuke's eyes start watering as he activates his sharingan. "AI!"

* * *

_The Uchiha male blinks and looks around. This place reminded him a cell in prison that was being over flooded with liquid. He looks down in the water and sees the color red seeping through the water. _

_His eyes widen and he runs, following the trail back to where is orignated from. _

_Sasuke runs for about five minutes till he sees a monster with ten tails. "Juubi? What are you doing out of your cage? Where's Ai?"_

_**"She's in there...and it doesn't look good." **__Juubi says and Sasuke looks through the bars and sees Ai, laying face down in the water, not moving. _

_"MY BABY!" He shouts and slides through the seal. He reaches down and kneels down in the water. He turns her over. She was the twelve year old version, blonde hair, blue eyed child that Sasuke remembers deep in his heart. _

_"Ai, wake up. It's me, daddy." Sasuke says, lifting her up and placing her body in his lap. She was unresponsive. "Ai...Ai wake up! AI!"_

_Blue eyes started to open slowly. She couldn't recongize the blur until her sight cleared up. _

_"Don't play with me Juubi...let me die." She mumbles, closing her eyes once more. _

_"No no Ai, it's really me. It's daddy." Sasuke says, patting her cheek. _

_"...From my memories...?"_

_"No, the real one. I'm here through my sharingan. Baby, open your eyes...please." Sasuke says, sounding desprete. _

_She smiles some. "Daddy...I missed you so much..."_

_"I did too sweetheart." Sasuke says and hugs her body close to him. _

* * *

Sasuke was embracing the girl in his arms. He opens his eyes and witnesses the blonde, returning to her head from the scalp, down. She opens her eyes and they were the natural, beautiful blue that she was born with.

"Dad...dy?" She asks.

"Yes Ai?"

"...I'm cold." She says, her eyes starting to droop.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this dark place." He says and starts lifting her up.

Ai shakes her head and clings onto his shirt. "I won't make it...and eve if I did, would anyone forgive me for the horrible things I've done?" She asks in a soft voice.

"I forgive you sweetheart. I love you so much, you're my child." Sasuke says as started to walk.

Ai winces. "Daddy...don't walk...it hurts." She says in a plead.

Sasuke stops and looks down at her. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Dad...I won't make it..."

"Don't say that Ai." Sasuke says. "You will...and you'll have your own family to start, and live a healthy life."

Ai lifts her hands and started doing some hand signs. Sasuke gasps some. "What are you doing? You shouldn't even be-"

"Dad...I want you to live a good life...with my father and with me. I don't want this to ever happen again..." She says and a small circle grows from under his feet and expends, glowing a golden color.

"Ai, what have you done?" Sasuke asks the girl in his arms and her eyes were closed.

_"I pressed the restart button...starting from the moment you found out about me..."_

* * *

"Don't go!" Sasuke gasps out suddenly and was breathing heavily. Cold sweat was covering his body and he looks around. The room was sterile white and looked familiar.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you're awake!"

The raven turns his head to see a thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, grinning at him like an idiot. Sasuke couldn't believe it...Naruto was right there, before him!

Sasuke started watering and he hugs the dobe.

"NARUTO!" He says and started crying in his chest.

Naruto was highly confused. "Uh Sasuke...are you okay?" He asks.

Sasuke looks up, takes the blonde's face in his hands and he kisses the fruitful lips of his lover. Naruto was surprised but he deepens the kiss.

After a minute, they pull back for air. Naruto wipes a tear that dared escape from Sasuke's lovely onyx eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare? You're crying." Naruto asks and Sasuke falls back on the bed.

"It was...all a dream?" Sasuke asks and holds his head. "But it felt so real."

"That's because you hit your head so hard." A woman's voice breaks through the room. At the doorway, Tsunade was standing there with a clipboard in his hands.

"I...hit my head?" Sasuke asks as he found the bump on his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted after I told you the shocking news." Tsunade says.

"What news?" Sasuke asks.

"And don't worry, I told Naruto about it already and we had a serious discussion about the consequences of what he ever rejects you or the baby." She says, cracking her knuckles.

"The what now? Baby?" Sasuke asks as he removes the blankets and he sees his still flat tummy.

"You're pregnant Sasuke. Don't you remember me telling you this already?" Tsunade asks.

Sasuke gasps lightly, remembering her telling him that. "Yeah." He says lowly.

Naruto takes his hand. "Thank you Sasuke."

"For what?"

"I don't know how..."

"I think you do now!" Tsunande butts in.

"...but I'll have my own family. With the person I love. Thank you so much Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto says and kisses his lips. "I'll take care of you and our baby."

"No...we'll take care of our baby." Sasuke says, smiling as happy tears came out.

* * *

_(Guitar starts playing)_

"It's a girl!" Tsunade annouces happily as the baby cried loudly...

Sasuke and Naruto look at there newborn child. She was so beautiful and so small. That September first was such a beautiful day and she couldn't have come at a more better time.

"What will her name be?" Sasuke asks as he holds her in his arms.

"Hm...I want her name to be meaningful...but simple at the same time!" Naruto says and started thinking.

As the dobe was naming off random names, Sasuke looks down at his daughter.

"Ai." Sasuke says. "Ai Uchiha."

_I swear to you, I will always be there for you  
There's nothin' I won't do  
I promise you, all my life I will live for you, we will make it through_

"That's a great name." Naruto says and leans down to the newborn. "Hiya baby girl. I'm your daddy!"

"No, I'm her daddy." Sasuke says.

"Then what am I?"

"Papa."

"Aww! But I don't wanna be papa!"

"Well too bad."

_Forever, we will be  
Together, you and me  
Oh n' when I hold ya, nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart, ya know I'll always be, right there_

Ai was learning how to walk. Naruto was keeping her up by having her hold his hands. "Go on Ai, you can do it." He encouraged her.

Ai was stepping on her own and Sasuke was on the other side of the room with his arms out. "Come on baby girl!" He says.

Naruto lets her go and Ai started walking toward Sasuke. Ai trips and Naruto was rushing over to her to make sure she was okay. Ai was getting up and as soon as she saw her daddy, she started running and she ran into his arms.

_I believe in us, nothin' else could ever mean so much  
You're the one I trust, our time has come - we're not two people  
Now, we are one, ya you're second to none_

Ai's first day of the ninja academy. The girl looks over her shoulder and sees her daddy with a smile on his face. He mouths the words 'go baby girl.'

She smiles brightly and turns back around in happiness. As the hokage, Naruto to making a speech to the new students going into the academy.

_Forever, we will be  
Together, a family  
The more I get to know ya, nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart, ya know I'll always be, right tThere_

"Daddy! Papa! I'm a genin now!" Twelve year old Ai announces proudly.

"That's great sweetheart!" Sasuke says to her.

"I start tomorrow with my new sensei! And I'll go on awesome adventures and be as strong as my parents!" She says proudly. She goes over to the mirror and puts on her headband on her forehead.

Naruto goes over to her. "Yup, you are without a doubt...an Uzumaki!" Naruto says and leans his head on her shoulder. "Spinning image of me." He says smiling.

"Papa! You're embarrassing me!"

"Nonsense! You should be proud to look like me!"

"And still have my brains." Sasuke comments and walks over to them. He leans down on Ai's shoulder.

"You're heads are heavy!" Ai says and she moves and makes Sasuke and Naruto collide in each other.

Ai laughs at them. "You two look silly."

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a grin. "He sure does...but I still love him anyways..."

_Forever, we will be  
Together, just you and me  
The more I get to know ya, the more I really care  
With all of my heart, ya know I'll always be  
Ya know I really love ya, ya nothin' can compare  
For all of my life, ya know I'll always be, right there..._

_**The End!**_

* * *

Wow...what a story...and took a while to write it. I hope you all enjoyed reading the final chapter of 'Daddy's Little Love.'

The song at the end is called 'I'll Always Be There' by Byran Adams.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
